mi deseo
by himeotaku-chan
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Hinata y Hanabi fuesen gemelas? ¿que pasaria si no se hablasen? universo alterno donde todos son protagonistas... mal summary pero denle una oportunidad. nuevo capitulo!
1. prologo

Prologo.

Artistas y Espectadores.

Existen dos tipos de personas en el mundo: los que entretienen, llamados a su vez artistas y los que observan, llamados espectadores…

Los primeros viven su vida de manera que todos los demás sepan lo que hacen, con quien y porque, es decir, basan su vida en el hecho de que todo el mundo los observe… para eso existen los espectadores, para observar a los artistas sin formar parte de su vida, en pocas palabras los espectadores están allí para saber todo sin que nadie sepa de ellos.

Así es el mundo para Hinata Hyuga, una joven de dieciséis años amante de la música, razón por la cual se considera a si misma una observadora. Hinata es la mayor de dos hermanas, pero actúa como si fuese la menor, cosa que nadie nota porque su hermana pequeña es su gemela y solo nació dos minutos después de ella… su nombre: Hanabi Hyuga conocida como "la princesa" .

Ambas son jóvenes de cabello azulado oscuro y ojos perlados, pero son muy diferentes en todo lo demás. Hinata lleva el cabello largo, casi siempre lo lleva en una coleta; no le gustan los vestidos así que su forma de vestir es muy deportiva, su ropa consiste en shorts, pantalones largos y cortos, que combina con camisas sin mangas, chaquetas con capuchas con o sin mangas, su calzado es mayoritariamente botas a la altura de las rodillas, los únicos zapatos que no son así son los escolares; Hinata es reservada, tiene pocos amigos pero les tiene mucha confianza, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo libre escuchando música y leyendo libros, es una excelente estudiante pero no posee honores académicos, no forma parte de ningún club en la secundaria así que tiene mucho tiempo libre. Hanabi por su parte lleva el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros, siempre lo lleva suelto adornado con cintas de colores; adora las faldas y los vestidos así que su guardarropa consta de ellos en su mayoría, posee pocos shorts y chaquetas, le gustan las sandalias, siendo su único tipo de calzado además del par de zapatos escolares que posee; Hanabi forma parte del club de música en la secundaria, le gusta cantar y es famosa por haber ganado varios concursos interescolares, posee muchos amigos, tal vez demasiados; le gusta ser el centro de atención y tener todo lo que quiere, no tiene mucho tiempo libre, va a muchas fiestas y sale a menudo con sus amigas; es una estudiante normal pero posee varios reconocimientos académicos.

En resumen a pesar de ser gemelas, Hinata y Hanabi son totalmente opuestas, tanto que existe una regla entre ellas: no hablar cuando estén fuera de casa, aparentando ser desconocidas. Hanabi impuso esta regla cuando tenían diez años, no fue muy difícil cumplirla ya que no estudiaban en la misma escuela, Hinata lo había querido así y su madre había aceptado; pero todo eso iba ha punto de cambiar.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.-

Estudiando juntas.

Era el primer día de escuela; Hinata esta en su habitación arreglándose para irse, ese día comenzaba su segundo año de secundaria en Matentei, una de las secundarias mas famosas por sus instalaciones. Ha Hinata siempre la ha gustado su secundaria, desde pequeña había querido estudiar allí y sus sueño se había hecho realidad hacia un año, Matentei era una secundaria tranquila, pacifica, estudiar allí era muy divertido; Hinata se lleva bien con sus compañeros de clase y con varios de sus senpais pero por desgracia para ella eso iba a cambiar a partir de ese día, puesto que la secundaria de su hermana y la suya se habían vuelto una y ahora estudiarían juntas, cosa que era muy molesta para Hinata.

Hanabi y ella no se odiaban, pero no se llevaban bien; se soportaban pero no lo suficiente para estudiar juntas, nunca lo habían hecho, esta seria la primera vez que estarían en la misma escuela, compartirían algo más que su casa y eso les molestaba a ambas, pero no podían hacer nada. La secundaria donde estudiaba Hanabi la había comprado el dueño de Matentei y las había vuelto una sola conservando el nombre de Matentei, los padres no protestaron ante el cambio así que ahora no solo habría más estudiantes en su secundaria sino que existía la posibilidad de que ella y su hermana estuviesen en la misma clase… Hinata rogaba que no fuese así, pero como no podía hacer nada seguiría con la regla de Hanabi: no hablar, a menos que dijera algo que pusiera en peligro su pacifica estancia en Matentei.

Hinata tomo su bolso y se dirigió al comedor de su casa a desayunar, al llegar se encontró con su madre, su padre ya se había ido al trabajo, lo había oído irse hacia ya varios minutos. Mirando el reloj, Hinata noto que eran las 7:50 aun era temprano, sus clases comenzaban a las 8:30 así que dejo su bolso en una silla y tomo asiento junto a el.

- buenos días_ le dijo a su madre mientras una sirvienta le entregaba su desayuno.

- buenos días, Hinata_ dijo su madre son una sonrisa_ has bajado pronto ¿tienes servicio?

- no, es el primer día nadie tiene servicio.

- ya veo, dime ¿estas ya acostumbrada a la idea?

Hinata miro a su madre, no lo había dicho pero la había entendido, después de tomar un bocado y masticarlo respondió:

- algo así, es difícil hacerme a la idea, pero ya que no puedo cambiarlo terminare acostumbrándome.

- no será tan malo.

- eso espero.

- ya lo veras, así será_ dijo su madre levantándose de su asiento_ ya casi son las ocho ¿a que hora piensa bajar Hanabi?

- quien sabe, lo mas probable es que aun siga durmiendo.

- voy a ver, que tengas un buen día Hinata_ dijo su madre saliendo del comedor.

- lo dudo_ dijo esta.

Al terminar su desayuno, Hinata tomo su bolso y salio de su casa, eran las 8:05 cuando salio y no había visto rastro de Hanabi, eso era bueno al menos tendría algo de paz por un rato mas.

- ¡Hanabi! ¡Hanabi despierta llegaras tarde a clases!

Hanabi oía los gritos de su madre a través de la puerta de su habitación, miro el reloj y este marcaba las 8:10, con desgana se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió con su uniforme "un nuevo uniforme" pensó molesta. A partir de ese día estudiaría en la misma secundaria que Hinata, al principio le molesto la idea pero ahora le parecía una cosa del destino, no podía hacer nada así que el resto del año seguiría con su vida como si estudiar con Hinata no le afectara.

Cuando estuvo vestida abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con su madre enojada.

- ¿a que hora pensabas despertar?_ pregunto esta.

- aun estoy a tiempo, es el primer día de clases _ respondió mientras bajaba al comedor_ nadie llega a tiempo el primer día además no hay clase la primera hora.

- eso no importa, ya no estas en tu antigua secundaria _ le reprocho su madre_ debes acostumbrarte a Matentei…

- mamá_ la interrumpió_ descuida todo estará bien, voy a estudiar con mis amigas así que realmente las cosas no han cambiado mucho.

Hanabi salio de casa a las 8:20 a pesar de decir que no le importaba llegar tarde el primer día se había apresurado con su desayuno, quería llegar para ver las instalaciones de la secundaria, encontrarse con sus amigas y ver que compañeros clase le tocaban.

Llego varios minutos después, la entrada aun estaba repleta, casi todos los alumnos estaban aglomerados viendo en que clase los habían colocado y viendo si habían tocado con sus antiguos compañeros. Las instalaciones eran impresionantes, no podía negarlo; Matentei era una secundaria grande, constaba de tres edificios que parecían formar una especie de rectángulo, en el centro se encontraba la cancha donde Hanabi supuso se veía la clase de deportes, había varios espacios con flores y un árbol de cerezo cerca de la entrada, Hanabi se quedo prendada del árbol, tanto que no noto que se había quedado en la entrada hasta que algo choco contra ella.

Ese algo era un chico, uno muy atractivo; tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, su cabello no era muy largo pero lo llevaba abundante y algo desordenado.

- lo lamento_ dijo el chico

- no hay problema, fue mi culpa no debí quedarme en la entrada_ dijo Hanabi sonrojada, el chico era muy atractivo.

- eres nueva ¿cierto? _ pregunto el chico_ todos tenemos esa impresión de asombro cuando llegamos la primera vez. Debes darte prisa la ceremonia de bienvenida comenzara pronto.

Dicho esto desapareció. Hanabi se quedo mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Qué clase cursaría? De pronto deseo haberle preguntado.

- buenos días Hanabi_ dijo una chica sorprendiéndola.

Hanabi la miro, la chica no estaba sola, dos chicas más la acompañaban. La que la saludo, tenia el cabello rosado, lo llevaba corto a la altura de los hombros como Hanabi. Otra tenia el cabello castaño largo hasta media espalda y ojos oscuros, la ultima tenia el cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura y ojos del mismo tono.

-Sakura, Ten Ten, Himeko buenos días_ dijo a las tres

- buenos días_ dijo la castaña llamada Ten Ten.

- ¿llegaste hace mucho?_ pregunta la pelinegra llamada Himeko

- no, hace unos minutos_ respondió Hanabi.

- ¿Qué te tenia tan distraída?_ pregunta la pelo rosa llamada Sakura _ ¿viste algo interesante?

- si, acabo de ver a un chico muy apuesto_ dijo Hanabi

- ¿en serio? _ pregunto Sakura _ ¿Quién? ¿Era de nuestra antigua escuela?

- no _ dijo Hanabi _ por como hablo entendí que ya estudiaba aquí antes de la unión de las secundarias.

- entiendo ¿le preguntaste su nombre?_ pregunto Himeko

- no he tenido tiempo, se fue pronto; dijo que la ceremonia de bienvenida empezaría pronto.

- ya esta por comenzar_ dijo Ten Ten mirando el reloj de su celular_ darán una charla para darnos la bienvenida a los que somos nuevos. Aun falta un poco, vayamos a ver en que clase nos ha tocado y después pasemos al auditorio.

- bien_ respondieron todas a la vez y se dirigieron a la pizarra donde se indicaba la distribución de las clases.

- ¿Dónde te ha tocado Hinata?

Hinata se giro y vio a una chica rubia tras ella, llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta y sus ojos eran casi dorados.

- en la 2b_ respondió con una sonrisa_ ¿y a ti Ino?

- en la misma, al parecer estaremos juntas este año de nuevo_ dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

- me alegra saber que te voy a tener cerca, tal vez eso me distraiga.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

- si, mi hermana estará en la misma clase que yo.

- es cierto, lo había olvidado_ dijo Ino mientras se alejaban de la pizarra y se dirigían hacia uno de los edificios_ tu hermana solía estudiar en la secundaria que el director compro a finales del año pasado.

Hinata asintió.

- no creo que estudiar juntas sea tan malo ¿o si?

- Hanabi y yo nunca hemos estudiado juntas, ni siquiera hemos estudiado en el mismo lugar, yo me encargue de ello. No me malentiendas, Hanabi es mi hermana y todo pero no nos soportamos, ella odia como me visto y expreso, yo en cambio odio que ella se crea superior a todo el mundo; somos opuestas, puede que seamos gemelas pero no nos parecemos en nada y ambas estamos conscientes de eso… por suerte no nos hablaremos.

- ¿Por qué?

- es una regla nuestra, solo nos hablamos en casa y eso solo cuando es estrictamente necesario. Hanabi impuso esa regla hace varios años y yo la acepte encantada, el problema es que como ella estará aquí ahora, no hablar será complicado por eso me alegra que estés en la misma clase que yo Ino, me ayudaras a ignorarla por todo el año escolar.

Ino río ante el comentario de su amiga, la rubia conocía a Hinata desde el quinto grado de primaria y eran mejores amigas desde entonces, pero hasta ahora no había conocido a su hermana.

- tranquila_ dijo con una sonrisa_ puedes contar conmigo.

- estamos en la 2b_ dijo Sakura _ las cuatro ¿no es genial?

- si_ dijo Himeko _ y varios de nuestros compañeros también; Sasuke, Sai y tu primo Neji_ le dijo a Hanabi

- será divertido estar con ellos_ dijo Ten Ten_ al menos no estaremos rodeadas por desconocidos, nuestro circulo esta completo.

- si_ dijo Hanabi con desgana.

- ¿ocurre algo Hanabi?_ pregunto Sakura.

- no, nada_ dijo esta_ vayamos al auditorio antes de que se llene.

- tienes razón_ dijo Himeko_ démonos prisa.

Las cuatro se dirigieron al auditorio que estaba separado de los edificios, siendo un espacio separado, por fuera parecía un gimnasio pero por dentro estaba lleno de sillas y contenía una tarima. Se sentaron cerca de la puerta, el director un hombre de alrededor de treinta años apareció poco después que ellas, el hombre tiene el cabello oscuro corto y estaba vestido con un traje hecho a la medida. Comenzó a hablar de las reglas de la secundaria, explico lo de los clubes y como quedarían las cosas ahora que las dos secundarias habían pasado a formar una sola, hablo durante largo rato pero Hanabi no lo escuchaba, su mente estaba centrada en el hecho de que estaría en la misma clase de Hinata.

- ¿Hanabi? ¿Hanabi estas bien?

Hanabi salio de sus pensamientos de repente, miro a sus amigas y dijo:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ya ha terminado la charla, debemos ir al salón_ dijo Sakura.

- ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Estas bastante distraída_ dijo Himeko ya cuando caminaban hacia el salón de clases.

- debe ser por el chico con el que se encontró esta mañana_ dijo Ten Ten_ ¿tan guapo era?

- si_ dijo Hanabi

- ya veo, así que eso es lo que te tiene tan distraída_ dijo Sakura_ debes sacarlo de tu mente, este es nuestro salón.

Sakura abrió la puerta del salón y se quedo quieta.

- ¿Sakura que te ocurre?_ pregunto Himeko viendo también dentro del salón en la misma dirección en la que veía su amiga.

Hanabi noto que sus tres amigas se habían quedado quietas, primero Sakura, luego Himeko y Ten Ten ¿Qué les pasaba? Se pregunto y mirando dentro del salón se dio cuenta de lo que era. Sentada en un escritorio mirando por la ventana estaba ella, su hermana gemela.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

¿Tienes una gemela?

Hinata noto que alguien la miraba así que dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y allí las vio, tres chicas no dejaban de verla como si estuviesen viendo un fantasma, cerca de ellas pudo ver a Hanabi; así que no le había contado a sus amigas sobre ella, bueno era normal después de todo se suponía que no hablaban con o sobre la otra o al menos esa era la regla que se aplicaba Hanabi ha si misma, Hinata solo tenia por regla no hablar con ella la segunda parte de la regla no le aplicaba. Volvió la vista a la ventana y sintió lastima de su hermana.

- ¿es esa tu hermana?_ le susurro Ino

- si

- las que están con ella…

- son sus amigas, las he visto de reojo cuando van a nuestra casa.

-¿Por qué te miran así?

- supongo que ha ser porque Hanabi no les ha hablado de mi.

Ino se quedo mirando a su amiga, a Hinata no parecía impórtale que su hermana no hablara de ella, al contrario parecía agradarle la situación que se veía en la puerta.

- ¿no vas a ayudar a tu hermana?_ le pregunto

- se supone que no debo hablarle ¿recuerdas?

- pero sus amigas…

- Hanabi odiaría que me metiera en el asunto, ella se lo ha buscado así que podrá salir ella sola.

Hinata podía ver en el reflejo de su hermana en la ventana mientras cerraba la puerta del salón para explicar a sus amigas la situación. ¿Te gusta ser la mayor, Hanabi? Pues es hora de demostrar que puedes serlo, pensó Hinata.

Hanabi alejo a sus amigas de la puerta y la cerro.

- ¿Qué significa esto?_ pregunto Sakura_ ¿Cómo es que hay una chica igual a ti?

- no es igual a mi.

- si llevase el cabello corto como tu, serian idénticas_ dijo Himeko

- ¿podrías explicarnos que pasa Hanabi?_ dijo Ten Ten.

Hanabi movió la cabeza con fastidio, había olvidado que nunca había hablado de Hinata a sus amigas, cuando estas habían ido a casa se había encargado de que nunca se la encontraran, pero dada la situación y que estudiaría con Hinata el resto del año no le quedaba otra opción que contarle a sus amigas.

- esa chica se llama Hinata y es mi hermana gemela_ dijo con desgana.

-¿tu hermana?_ dijeron las tres chicas sorprendidas.

- ¿tenias una hermana y no nos habías dicho?_ dijo Himeko

- ¿Por qué?_ dijo Sakura

- Hinata y yo podremos lucir iguales pero no lo somos, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien_ dijo Hanabi_ ella y yo tenemos un acuerdo de no hablar con la otra fuera de casa, yo decidí no hablar sobre ella.

-¿Por qué?_ pregunto Ten Ten.

- Hinata y yo somos polos opuestos, no nos agradamos así que, evitamos molestias innecesarias no hablándonos fuera de casa, así que no esperen a que ella hable conmigo o con ustedes, cuando supimos que estudiaríamos en el mismo lugar le hice jurar que no se me acercaría ni a mi ni a mis amigos.

-¿Por qué?_ pregunto Himeko_ son hermanas, no crees que deberían hablarse.

- no_ dijo Hanabi con cara de fastidio_ esa es la regla, solo nos hablaremos si una de las dos la rompe. Ella no puede acercarse a mí, ni a ustedes y yo no puede acercarme a ella ni a sus amigos, así es como decidimos que seria cuando nos enteramos de que estudiaríamos juntas.

-¿Quién es la mayor?_ pregunto Sakura

- yo, por supuesto; por eso Hinata hace todo lo que digo. Ahora entremos al salón y por favor no hablen más del asunto.

Hanabi abrió la puerta de nuevo, Hinata seguía mirando por la ventana; junto a ella estaba una chica rubia que parecía agradable. Hanabi entro al salón y tomo asiento entre los primeros lugares, sus amigas se sentaron cerca de ella como era la costumbre y para tranquilidad de Hanabi comenzaron a hablar sin mencionar a Hinata. Al parecer no va a ser tan difícil estudiar aquí, pensó empezando a conversar con sus amigas.

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron rápido.

- ¿por casualidad has visto a Naruto?_ pregunto Ino de repente.

Estaban en el descanso, ambas seguían en sus lugares, lugares que cambiarían al finalizar el día cuando se les indicara donde se sentarían permanentemente, Hinata esperaba que Ino se sentara junto a ella, no soportaría tener que sentarse junto a Hanabi.

- no_ respondió_ ¿Por qué?

- es que no me ha escrito en todo lo que va de mañana_ dijo Ino revisando su teléfono por décima vez en lo que iba de descanso.

- debe andar por ahí, sabes deberías ya olvidarte de el.

- no puedo, de verdad lo intente pero es imposible. Naruto es el chico destinado para mí.

- entonces ¿Por qué terminaste con el?_ pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa maliciosa_ si es el chico destinado a ti como dices no debiste dejarlo.

- ya no me reproches_ dijo Ino incomoda_ se que fui una tonta.

-si que lo fuiste, ahora que las chicas saben que Naruto y tu terminaron están detrás de el, además se han unido mas chicas a la secundaria así que en estos momentos Naruto debe tener el doble de chicas perdidamente enamoradas de el.

- sabes Hinata, no me estas ayudando_ se quejo Ino_ ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

- la clase de amiga que te dice cuando te has equivocado, te lo dije en aquella ocasión que terminar con el no era buena idea, que te arrepentirías luego y no me equivoque, no has pasado ni tres meses desde que terminaste con el y ya andas llorando porque no te escribe para decirte donde esta o que hace.

- debe decirme.

- no, no debe. Ahora ustedes son solo AMIGOS, el no esta en la obligación de escribirte, solo esta obligado a saludarte cuando te vea, pero a nada mas.

- Hinata…

- ya deja de quejarte y acéptalo Ino a esta hora ya Naruto debe tener una nueva conquista, tu fuiste su primera novia seria pero eso no significa que serás la ultima.

- tienes razón_ dijo Ino con una sonrisa triste_ odio que la tengas, pero la tienes.

- la mayoría de las veces es así_ dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿el que?

- ¿tener siempre la razón? ¿Saber que decir a las personas sin importar la situación? No lo se Hinata.

- soy una observadora, los observadores siempre están allí para ver como los artistas se equivocan y para hacerles aprender de sus errores, ese es nuestro trabajo.

-otra vez con tu teoría de los artistas y los observadores ¿de donde la has sacado?

- esa es la realidad, o al menos lo es para mi.

Ino vio a Hinata y sonrió, su amiga tenia esa teoría desde antes de conocerla, no entendía porque o que significaba, en realidad no entendía nada sobre esa idea de Hinata sobre los dos tipos de personas pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. El timbre dando fin al descanso sonó en ese momento y el sensei entro al salón, al parecer las clases continúan, pensó Ino, ¿Dónde estará Naruto? Se pregunto, sabiendo la respuesta _a esta hora ya Naruto debe tener una nueva conquista, tú fuiste su primera novia seria pero eso no significa que serás la última…_ Hinata tenia razón, había sido una tonta ahora lo que debía hacer era intentar que Naruto se enamorara de ella otra vez.

El resto del día paso muy rápido, las clases habían sido tediosas pero al fin habían llegado a su fin, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que les dijeran donde se sentarían, pensó Hanabi, solo espero que no me toque estar junto a Hinata.

- es hora de indicarles donde se sentaran_ dijo el sensei_ colóquense de pie, les nombrare y les indicare donde deben sentarse.

Todos se levantaron y se colocaron cerca del profesor, este comenzó a pasar lista, a medida que decía los nombres indicaba el asiento que seria el permanente al menos por el resto del año escolar. Estuvieron en eso media hora, Hanabi agradecía haber quedar junto a Himeko, Hinata había quedado junto a la rubia, ambas estaban contentas al parecer eran buenas amigas. Ten Ten y Sakura se sentaron juntas aunque estaban lejos de Himeko y Hanabi que les tocaba sentarse unos cuantos asientos delante de Hinata y la rubia en la fila junto a la ventana, Ten Ten y Sakura estaban en la fila siguiente pero estaban mas cerca de Hinata que de Hanabi.

- lastima que no nos ha tocado cerca_ dijo Sakura mientras se dirigían al salón de música.

- al menos podremos hablar entre nosotras durante los descansos y el almuerzo_ dijo Ten Ten.

- al menos_ dijo Sakura.

Llegaron al salón de música, había varios alumnos más de los que había en su antigua secundaria. Las cuatro formaban parte del club de música y por cambiar de secundaria no iban a dejarlo, las cuatro cantaban pero Hanabi era la que mejor voz tenia las otras tres se limitaban a ser su acompañamiento. El sensei aun no había llegado así que dejaron sus cosas en unos escritorios y vieron por la ventana, al parecer el equipo de fútbol estaba practicando.

Hanabi se dio cuenta que el chico con el que había tropezado en la mañana estaba allí y dijo:

- chicas es el, el chico con el que me encontré esta mañana.

Ten Ten y las demás miraron en la dirección que su amiga les mostraba, allí estaba el, un chico rubio muy guapo y atlético era delantero en el equipo y al parecer era no solo el mejor jugador sino también el mas popular porque otras chicas de las que estaban en el salón de música lo miraban al igual que otras chicas en los alrededores de la cancha.

- Naruto es tan guapo_ Dijo una de las chicas.

- disculpa_ dijo Hanabi a la chica_ el chico rubio ¿se llama Naruto?

- si, es el chico mas popular de aquí_ dijo la chica que era de cabello casi gris y ojos del mismo tono_ me llamo Tomoyo, ustedes son nuevas ¿verdad?_ dijo mirándolas a las cuatro.

- si, mi nombre es Hanabi, ellas son Ten Ten, Sakura y Himeko_ dijo señalándolas_ estudiábamos en la secundaria que su director compro hace poco.

- ya veo, eso lo explica_ dijo una chica pelirroja_ mi nombre es Yuria.

- ¿Qué cosa explica?_ pregunto Himeko confundida

- Naruto es el chico mas famoso de esta secundaria, no solo por lo guapo que es, sino también por lo inteligente y buen deportista que es, el hecho de que no lo conocieran solo podría explicarse con el hecho de que son nuevas aquí.

- Naruto senpai es el chico del que todas están enamoradas_ dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿senpai?_ dijo Ten Ten_ ¿Qué año cursa?

- segundo, yo soy de primero pero lo conozco desde hace algún tiempo, estudiamos en la misma escuela primaria_ explico Tomoyo.

- este año le toco la sección a al igual que a mi_ dijo Yuria.

- debes estar muy contenta_ dijo Sakura

- si, lo estoy_ dijo Yuria con una sonrisa_ Naruto termino hace poco con su novia así que esta es mi oportunidad de conquistarlo.

- a ti a todos las chicas de la secundaria_ se burlo Tomoyo_ y eso las incluye a ellas_ dijo señalando a Hanabi y las demás.

Estas se sonrojaron ante el comentario. Yuria rió y dijo:

- chicas ustedes me agradan seremos buenas amigas, pero lamento decirles que con respecto a Naruto seremos enemigas, he estado tras el desde que lo conocí el año pasado por desgracia se puso de novio con Ino antes de que pudiese enamorarlo, pero ahora que ella lo ha dejado no voy a perderlo.

-¿Por qué lo dejo?_ pregunto Himeko.

- nadie sabe, según los rumores la tonta de Ino fue la que lo dejo_ dijo Yuria

- pero nadie sabe los detalles, los únicos que los saben son Ino senpai y Naruto senpai_ dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿no les de curiosidad?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- si, pero Naruto no habla de ello_ dijo Yuria _ y no soy tan tonta como preguntarlo, aunque se rumorea que Ino esta tratando de volver, la muy tonta se arrepiente de lo que hizo, debió hacer caso a Hinata.

-¿Por qué?_ pregunto Ten Ten.

- Hinata senpai le dijo a Ino que no dejara a Naruto porque después se arrepentiría, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero Ino no le hizo caso_ dijo Tomoyo.

- un gran error si me lo preguntan_ dijo Yuria_ todo el mundo sabe que Hinata nunca se equivoca cuando da un consejo, Ino quiso ser mas lista y se equivoco, ahora anda llorando en el hombro de Hinata… una tonta, eso es lo que fue.

- esa chica Hinata ¿es buena?_ pregunto Hanabi sorprendiendo a sus amigas, después de todo se refería a su hermana_ digo, es buena…

- Hinata senpai es la mejor de todas aquí_ dijo Tomoyo_ es la mas inteligente, las mas atlética y prácticamente todo el mundo la conoce, la conocí cuando vine a inscribirme hace unos meses pero de inmediato me hice amiga suya.

- Hinata es famosa aquí_ dijo Yuria_ uno, porque cuando dice algo no se equivoca; dos, porque ayuda a casi todos cuando tiene problemas y tercero, porque es la única chica que no esta completamente enamorada de Naruto. Hinata se ha ganado el respeto de todos sin querer, incluso los de nuevo ingreso que la acaban de conocer la respetan y le tiene mucho cariño.

- parece buena amiga_ dijo Himeko_ debe tener muchas amigas.

- no_ dijo Yuria sorprendiéndolas a todas incluyendo a Tomoyo_ Hinata no tiene muchos amigos, si es cierto que conoce y es conocida por casi todos aquí, pero somos pocos lo que tenemos el privilegio de ser llamados sus amigos.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y una mujer delgada de cabello rubio entro deteniendo la conversación de las chicas. Así que Hinata no tiene muchos amigos, pensó Hanabi, ¿Por qué seria?

Hinata estaba de pie mirando la práctica del equipo de fútbol, el equipo era muy bueno, casi nunca perdían un partido; Ino estaba en sus prácticas de porrista así que Hinata había aprovechado la oportunidad para ir a ver que quería aquel chico. Hinata miro su teléfono, busco un poco y se encontró con el mensaje que había recibido cuando estaba a punto de marcharse:

_¿Ya dejaste a Ino con las porristas? Necesito hablar contigo, ven a la practica de fútbol… te espero ahí._

_Naruto._

Ahora que querrá, pensó Hinata guardando su celular. ¿Por qué será que siempre soy la que resuelve los problemas de estos dos? Es que nunca aprenderían a valerse por si mismos, estos artistas si que son molestos cuando se lo proponen, pensó Hinata.

En ese momento el silbato del entrador sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, era momento del descanso, pensó viendo como Naruto se acercaba a la banca tomaba una botella de agua y luego se dirigía hacia ella. Como siempre sonreía, con aquella sonrisa que encantaba a las demás chicas pero que a ella no hacia mas que darle ganas de sonreír, ¿Por qué el tenia aquel efecto sobre ella?

- hola_ la saludo Naruto_ vayamos a sentarnos

Naruto la guió hasta una banca vacía cerca de la cancha, Hinata se sentó y el hizo lo mismo junto a ella. No decía nada, varios segundos y nada ¿es que creía que tenía todo el día para estar ahí?

- ¿Qué quieres Naruto?_ pregunto por fin.

Este no dijo nada.

- Naruto no tengo todo el día y tu tampoco, pronto acabara tu descanso_ dijo mirándolo_ ¿vas a hablar o no?

- ¿Cómo esta Ino?_ pregunto

- ¿Cómo esta? Eso es de lo que quieres hablar, si quieres saber escríbele o llámale, ella estará contenta de que lo hagas.

- no quiero hablar de ella_ Dijo Naruto apoyando la cabeza en la banca_ Hinata tengo un problema y necesito uno de tus sabios consejos.

Hinata lo miro, sabios consejos, pensó y comenzó a reír. Naruto la miro, reía, él tenía un problema y ella se reía, se reía con esa risa que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿a ver a Naruto que ha ocurrido ahora?_ dijo Hinata_ ¿es grave?

- no se si es grave, como sabes ahora hay mas chicas aquí debido a la unión de nuestra secundaria con la que compro el director hace poco.

- si, lo se… espera un segundo ¿el problema tiene que ver con que ahora tienes mas fanáticas detrás de ti?

- si, no sabes lo molesto que es; pero ese no es todo el problema.

- bien vayamos por partes ¿de acuerdo? Primero hablemos de las chicas, ¿Qué te preocupa respecto a ellas?

- sabes que odio toda esta atención, antes podía asimilarla porque no había tantas chicas pero ahora hay demasiadas, no se lo digas a nadie pero siento que dondequiera que voy hay una chica tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Naruto, desde que te conozco has estado rodeado de chicas, entiendo que debe ser difícil no tener… como decirlo ¿privacidad?

- si, privacidad… no sabes como es Hinata siento que si muevo un dedo ellas lo saben antes que yo, a veces creo que saben cuando duermo, me ducho, como.

Hinata escuchaba con atención a Naruto, en verdad parecía preocupado por la falta de privacidad. Hinata conoció a Naruto al entrar a la secundaria, se habían hecho buenos amigos con el tiempo, a el le agradaba que ella no estuviese tras el como las demás, por eso Hinata era algo así como su confidente.

- consíguete una novia Naruto _ le dijo de repente, este la miro y ante su asombro riendo continuo_ cuando estuviste con Ino las chicas te dejaron en paz ¿no es así?_ Naruto asintió_ ahora que has terminado con ella, todas las chicas tratan de ocupar su lugar, tal vez si les dices que tienes una nueva novia ellas te dejen en paz.

- pero yo no quiero una nueva novia Hinata, además ninguna de las chicas de aquí me atrae_ bueno hay una, pensó Naruto, pero con ella debo ir despacio_ y antes de que se te ocurra decirlo no voy a volver con Ino.

- no seas tonto, nunca te sugeriría eso, Ino aun esta enamorada de ti, si vuelves con ella creerá que le correspondes y no es así, además ella debe aprender su lección.

- ¿lección? ¿Qué lección?

- eso no viene al caso, el caso es que es imposible que vuelvas con ella… no tiene que ser de aquí Naruto, puedes buscar a alguien de fuera, alguien que te agrade lo suficiente como para hacerte su novio hasta que encuentres a alguien con quien quieras estar.

-¿dices que debo utilizar a una chica?

- si lo dices así, suena mal lo se, pero no hay otra opción… es eso o te acostumbras a estar rodeado de chicas que saben lo que harás antes que tu mismo te des cuenta_ Hinata miro su reloj y en ese momento el entrenador sonó su silbato indicando que el descanso había acabado_ debo irme, piensa lo que te dije, con respecto a los otros problemas llámame mas tarde y lo hablaremos, volviendo a lo de la novia, voy a pensar en otra solución pero de todos modos pregúntale a ya sabes quien si te puede ayudar.

- gracias_ dijo Naruto levantándose_ de verdad Hinata, gracias no se que haría son ti.

- vivirías_ dijo Hinata con una sonrisa_ nos vemos luego.

Dicho esto se fue, Naruto vio como se iba y cuando ya no pudo verla volvió al entrenamiento. Hinata encontrara una solución, pensó; no puedo utilizar a una chica, ella me ayudaría pero el problema seria cuando quiera cortarle… que problemático.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.-

¡Ayúdame!

Hinata paso el resto del día pensando en como ayudar a Naruto, nada se le había ocurrido y de tanto pensar le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Estaba en su habitación, ya había terminado los deberes escolares, eran casi las 7:00 la cena seria pronto, se levanto de su escritorio, fue al cuarto de baño, se desvistió y tomo una ducha.

Cuando salía, oyó que su celular sonaba; se seco rápidamente y volvió a su habitación envuelta en una toalla. Tomo su celular del escritorio donde lo había dejado y contesto:

- hola_ dijo dirigiéndose a su armario para buscar la ropa que se colocaría.

-Hinata_ oyó decir al otro lado de la línea.

-Naruto ¿Qué ocurre?

- me dijiste que te llamara para hablar del otro problema.

- cierto_ dijo mientras se colocaba su ropa intima y un short corto negro

-¿estas ocupada?

- no, acabo de darme una ducha y estoy vistiéndome… espera un segundo_ dejo el teléfono sobre la cama y se coloco una camisa sin mangas verde_ ya estoy, ¿cual es el otro problema?

- ¿segura que puedes hablar?

-si_ dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama_ ya he terminado de vestirme, tienes treinta minutos hasta que tenga que bajar a cenar, ¿los tomas?

-si.

- bien ¿Qué ocurre?

Hanabi se estaba vistiendo luego de tomar una ducha cuando oyó el sonido del celular de Hinata, sus habitaciones estaban una al lado de la otra, casi nunca oía nada, solo el sonido del celular de vez en cuando, pero nunca oía la voz de Hinata mientras hablaba, después de todo no le importaba quien la llamase o para que.

-¿Hinata, hija me estas escuchando?

Hinata se dio cuenta de que su madre le hablaba.

- no_ respondió_ ¿Qué decías?

- te preguntaba como esta Ino_ dijo su madre

- esta bien, aun llora por lo de Naruto pero ya se recuperara.

- ¿no crees que eres muy cruel con ella cuando se trata de ese asunto?_ pregunto su madre

Hinata miro a su madre, de nuevo estaban solo las dos en la mesa. Hanabi se había quedado en su habitación hablando son sus amigas, le habían subido la cena como hacían todas las noches y su padre estaba de viaje de negocios, no volvería en una semana.

- se lo advertí, que no lo dejara porque luego se arrepentiría, pero no me hizo caso. Tengo derecho a ser cruel con ella, eso le enseñara a escucharme cuando le hablo.

- tu nos has tenido novio, Hinata_ le reprocho su madre_ no puedes entender bien como se siente Ino porque no has pasado por eso.

- Mama, puede que yo no haya tenido novio aun, pero incluso yo se que una no deja a su novio aun queriéndolo para después ponerse a llorar por haberle perdido ¿o si?

- tienes razón, no puedo debatir eso. Pero aun así, explícame ¿Por qué Ino lo dejo?

- por tonta, por eso_ dijo Hinata riendo sarcásticamente_ incluso yo se que ella lo ama, lo amaba incluso cuando lo dejo. Ino pensó que el no la dejaría, que cuando ella le dijera que quería dejarlo el le suplicaría y al final ella cedería y no terminarían, pero no tomo en cuenta lo mas importante.

- Naruto_ dijo su madre, Hinata asintió.

- Naruto la quería, pero al ver que ella quería dejarlo el no quiso rogar, no quería rogar para que ella no se sintiera obligada a seguir con el, así que acepto y termino con ella.

- el en verdad la quería.

-si, pero ya no. Ahora Ino quiere volver con el pero el afecto que el le tenia ya no existe, se desvaneció cuando creyó que no era correspondido en sus sentimientos.

-pobre de los dos_ dijo su madre_ ambos queriéndose y aun así separándose.

- Ino lo superara, con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que ya no posee oportunidades con Naruto al menos no por ahora. Naruto por su parte tiene demasiados problemas como para estar pensando en Ino o en cualquier otra chica, le tomara un poco de tiempo resolver sus problemas… que problemático.

-¿Qué es problemático?

- Naruto…_ Hinata dudo un momento pero decidió continuar_ el tiene problemas que resolver, pero estar rodeado de chicas no lo esta ayudando a resolverlos, el pobre esta a punto de volverse loco.

Su madre la miro sin entender, Hinata la miro y rió, debía explicarle a su madre o si no, no lo entendería:

- ahora hay mas chicas en la secundaria, por lo tanto el numero de fanáticas de Naruto aumento notablemente, después de todo todas saben que es el mas guapo, inteligente y atlético de la secundaria. Hay otros chicos entre los nuevos que no están nada mal, pero aun así el centro de atención es Naruto, cosa que le molesta pues al parecer dondequiera que vaya se encuentra con una chica que quiere enamorarlo y eso no le permite concentrarse en los verdaderos problemas que tiene.

- ya veo. ¿Son graves?

- ¿sus problemas?_ su madre asintió ante la pregunta_ algo y siendo sincera estoy empezando a preocuparme, Naruto nunca ha enfrentado algo así…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- el mismo me lo ha dicho…

- ¿te cuenta todo?

-todo no, pero si lo suficiente. Naruto me considera su confidente, eso me ha dicho. Dice que soy la única chica con la que puede hablar de esas cosas porque sabe que no estoy enamorada de él como las demás. Volviendo a sus problemas…

- te ha pedido ayuda ¿verdad?

-si y estoy encantada de ayudarle. Se que suena mal pero antes de que lo malinterpretes lo hago porque el es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde hace poco pero siento que llevamos años conociéndonos, creo que por eso soy la única que…

- ¿la única que…?

- que lo sabe casi todo sobre el.

Su madre la miro, Hinata se veía pensativa cosa que su madre nunca había visto, ella siempre parecía tener todas las respuestas pero ahora, hablando de Naruto en verdad se veía confundida.

-Hinata, cualquiera que sea el problema se que podrás ayudarlo porque como tu has dicho eres la única que lo conoce casi todo sobre el.

Hinata miro a su madre y sonriendo asintió. Ambas se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, una vez en la suya Hinata pensó en lo que madre había dicho _podrás ayudarlo porque como tu has dicho eres la única que lo sabe casi todo de el _¿en verdad era así? Nunca lo había pensado y ahora que lo hacia se preguntaba algo muy importante ¿Por qué ella era la única?

Al día siguiente, Hanabi estaba en el salón hablando con sus amigas cuando Naruto abrió la puerta; todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando, el recorrió el salón con la vista como si buscara algo, cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando entro y se acerco a un escritorio ¿el escritorio de Ino? Ya sabía el nombre de la rubia, la rubia que era la ex novia de Naruto.

Ino y Hinata estaban conversando cuando Naruto llego junto a ellas, la rubia lo miro alegre.

- buenos días Naruto_ le dijo

- buenos días Ino_ respondió este, luego miro a Hinata_ Hinata tengo que hablar contigo.

La rubia lo miro sorprendida, al igual que todas las chicas del salón… ¿Naruto buscaba a Hinata? Ino miro a su amiga, no sabia que se conociesen, sabia que Hinata conocía sobre Naruto por ella pero no sabia que se hablasen y además Naruto le hablaba como si la conociese desde hacia tiempo.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?_ dijo Hinata sorprendiendo aun mas a Ino ¿ahora?

-es sobre lo que te hable ayer, algo ha cambiado.

-¿sobre cual de las dos cosas?_dijo Hinata mirándolo a los ojos, el no respondió_ ¿sobre cual de las dos?_ repitió pero no hubo respuesta_ Naruto…

- ya sabes sobre que.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Ayer hablaste de dos cosas, una importante y otra un poco tonta ¿sobre cual de las dos hablas hoy?

- la importante.

Hinata lo miro un segundo y dijo:

-entiendo, has venido hasta aquí ¿significa que puedes decírmelo ahora?

Naruto la miro serio y Hinata entendió que no podía.

- ¿Cuándo?_ le pregunto.

Naruto sonrió.

- te enviare un mensaje mas tarde_ luego comenzó a caminar.

Condenado Naruto, pensó Hinata.

-si ibas a hacer eso ¿para que has venido?

-tengo mis razones.

- Baka_ dijo Hinata.

Naruto rió y salio del salón, Hinata se giro hacia la ventana, condenado Naruto ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando al venir aquí? ¿Acaso quiere que todas las chicas me maten? Luego giro y vio que todas las chicas la miraban, todas con odio pero una con sorpresa, esa era la que mas preocupaba a Hinata, Ino, rayos tendré que dar explicaciones, pensó, y el sabe como odio darlas.

- pregunta_ le dijo a Ino mirándola

-¿Cómo es que Naruto te conoce?

- Naruto conoce a todo el mundo_ esa respuesta no le gusto, Hinata suspiro, condenado Naruto, pensó de nuevo_ nos conocemos desde la ceremonia de bienvenida del año pasado.

- ¿desde antes de que fuese su novia?_ Ino estaba sorprendida y se sentía engañada_ ¿por que nunca me lo dijiste?

- nunca preguntaste_ Hinata vio la cara de Ino y supo que tendría que explicarse bien_ escucha, no explotes deja que te explique ¿de acuerdo?

Ino asintió, va a oírme eso es un buen indicio, pensó Hinata.

- Naruto y yo nos conocimos en la ceremonia de bienvenida el año pasado_ comenzó Hinata_ solo nos encontramos un par de veces hasta el verano, por casualidad ambos hicimos el mismo curso en el mismo instituto, en esa época ya sabia de tu relación con el, nos toco trabajar mucho juntos durante el verano así que nos hicimos amigos rápido pero desde el principio el era consciente de que yo era tu amiga.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste después del verano?

-por que cuando regresamos tenias metida entre ceja y ceja la idea de dejarlo, intente que no lo hicieras puesto que sabia lo que el sentía por ti, pero tu decidiste dejarlo. Antes de que lo dejases le dije que cualquier cosa que le dijeras se negara pero el me dijo que no podía hacerlo, que el te quería mucho y que haría lo mejor para los dos. Supe el día en que lo dejaste antes de que me lo contaras, el me llamo diciéndome que ante lo que yo le había dicho que dijera que no el había dicho que si; luego tu llamaste llorando y fue entonces cuando decidí dejarlo…

-¿dejarlo?

-si, decide dejar de ser su consejera; en especial la tuya puesto que no me escuchabas, con respecto a Naruto sabia como se sentía así que decidí dejarle en paz. No nos hablamos en un tiempo, unos meses en realidad; volvimos a retomar contacto hace dos meses y aquí me tienes, siendo tu mejor amiga y ayudando al baka de Naruto con sus problemas.

Ino no dijo nada, Hinata sabia que necesitaba tiempo después de todo se trataba del ex novio por el cual ella aun lloraba; y yo soy su pañuelo de lagrimas resulto ser la consejera y mejor amiga de el, pensó Hinata, pero claro no le diría que era la mejor amiga de Naruto, estaba hasta cierto punto loca pero no demente.

-¿Naruto esta bien?_ pregunto Ino por fin.

-si, solo tiene unos cuantos problemas pero no son nada por lo que preocuparse el puede salir solo de ellos, solo falta que se de cuenta de que puede.

-ayúdalo, por favor, haz lo que sea necesario para ayudarlo.

Hinata miro a Ino y luego asintió.

- lo intentare.

Ino sonrió y entonces Hinata lo supo su amiga la perdonaba, Ino en verdad es una buena amiga ¿_lo eres tu?_ le dijo una vocecita en su interior y para su sorpresa no sabia que responder

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, Naruto no le había escrito lo cual tenia a Hinata bastante tranquila. Sabia que todas las chicas la odiaron, pero al oír lo que le había contado a Ino todas, pues todas la habían oído, dejaron de hacerlo, después de todo ella tenia la fama de ayudar a todos y eso incluía al baka de Naruto.

Hinata dejo a Ino con las porristas y se dirigió a la salida de la secundaria allí para su sorpresa se encontró a Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes practica?_ le pregunto cuando llego junto a el.

-hoy no, lo tenemos libre.

-ya veo ¿Qué haces aquí?_ volvió a preguntar.

- tenemos que hablar, vayamos al parque cerca de aquí _ dijo comenzando a caminar.

Hinata lo siguió, recorrieron el trayecto en silencio, tardaron varios minutos en llegar al parque, una vez allí tomaron asiento en la grama, Hinata no dijo nada, esperaría a que el dijera lo que tenia que decir, lo cual haría cuando estuviese listo.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio mirando a los niños jugando en el parque, pero de repente Naruto se acerco a Hinata y abrazándola dijo:

- ayúdame, Hinata por favor… ayúdame.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.-

Dejando de ser una espectadora.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en un gran despacho. Había pasado una semana desde la escena del parque, una semana en la que Hinata no había ido a la escuela; ese dichoso día muchas cosas habían cambiado, no solo por los problemas de Naruto sino también porque habían comenzado a surgir problemas propios…

Flash Back.

- Ayúdame, Hinata por favor… ayúdame.

Hinata no se movió, ¿Naruto la estaba abrazando? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? A pesar de que no entendía muy bien la situación, no lo aparto y dejo que la abrazara.

- sabes que te ayudare, sino no estuviese aquí. Dime ¿Qué pasa?

- mi familia eso pasa _dijo Naruto sin dejar de abrazarla_ mi padre quiere que comience a trabajar en la empresa.

- tan pronto, aun no cumples la mayoría de edad.

- lo se, pero quiere que comience a asistir a las reuniones, dice que debo comenzar a conocer la empresa.

- ¿tu no quieres?

- soy el único hijo varón en mi familia, mi hermana ya trabaja en la empresa como la secretaria de nuestro padre pero… aun no me siento listo para estar allí; tener un despacho, una secretaria y una pila de documentos esperándome en un escritorio, creí que faltaba mas para eso, ayer te lo conté.

- lo se_ dijo Hinata con un suspiro_ ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Naruto se separo de ella y la miro con cara de agradecimiento sentándose junto a ella.

- no me mires así_ le reprocho Hinata_ sabes que te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero primero debes decirme lo que quieres que haga.

- tu eres la heredera de tu familia ¿no es cierto? Tu padre te ha educado para ser la líder de su compañía en el futuro.

- conozco las nociones básicas del manejo de una empresa, pero te equivocas, yo no seré la heredera de mi padre, el ya tiene a Hanabi para ese puesto.

-¿Hanabi? ¿No es ella menor que tu?

- si, pero esa es la decisión de mi padre, la tomo hace algún tiempo y no creo que cambie de opinión, lo cual me alegra porque siendo sincera, no me veo a mi misma dirigiendo toda una empresa, además Hanabi ya tiene el complejo de superioridad requerido para sustituir a nuestro padre.

- no la conozco, solo me tropecé con ella una vez.

- no digas a nadie que ella es la menor.

-¿Por qué?

- nadie lo sabe, Hanabi se ha encargado de hacerle creer a todos que ella es la mayor.

- ¿no te molesta?

-no, creo que con ello aprenderá una lección.

-¿una lección?

- si, Hanabi siempre habla de ser la mayor de saberlo todo y de responsabilidades; cuando llegue el momento se dará cuenta por ella misma que una cosa es decirlo y otra vivirlo realmente y en ese instante lo veré… veré si es capaz de representar el papel que ella misma se ha impuesto.

Naruto se quedo mirándola durante varios minutos, realmente el modo de pensar de su amiga era superior al suyo, desde un principio lo había notado y en el curso que hicieron juntos lo había confirmado, Hinata posee una madurez que pocas chicas de dieciséis años poseen, es como si las cosas que ha vivido, la forma en la que fue educada y como ha sido la relación con su hermana hayan sido las cosas que la han madurar antes de tiempo, pensó Naruto.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga para ayudarte?_ pregunto Hinata sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

A Naruto se le ocurrió algo, tenia pensado pedirle a Hinata que fuese su tutora pero ahora…

- se mi asistente.

- ¿Cómo?

- ya que no vas a heredar el control de la empresa de tu familia y te desenvuelves mejor que yo en el ámbito empresarial, se me ha ocurrido que podrías ser mi asistente hasta que me haya acostumbrado a mis responsabilidades.

-¿Por qué yo? Tu padre debe tener a un montón de personas capacitadas para ayudarte.

- tu eres de confianza, eres la única persona en la que realmente confió, si estas conmigo podré llevar esto de ser "el jefe" de mejor forma. ¿Lo harás? ¿Serás mi asistente?

Hinata lo pensó un momento, no era mala idea.

- seguro, pero no crees que debería hablar con tu padre sobre esto primero.

- ven a cenar esta noche en mi casa. Mi padre y mi hermana ya te conocen, estoy seguro de que les gustara la idea tomando en cuenta que durante aquel verano demostraste ser de mucha utilidad en los problemas de la empresa.

Hinata lo miro, el verano… si era cierto que había ayudado al padre de Naruto con ciertos asuntos, pero solo había opinado; aunque para su asombro el líder de la empresa Namikaze, el señor Minato le tomo mucho cariño; tal vez si funcione, pensó, además ella no tenia responsabilidades y el trabajo le haría ganar experiencia para el futuro.

- bien, cenare con ustedes… pero si no le agrada la idea no voy a rogar.

Naruto sonrió se levanto y ayudo a Hinata a hacer lo mismo.

- no se negara, ya lo veras.

Fin Flash Back

Naruto había tenido razón, al señor Namikaze le encanto la idea y a Sora la hermana mayor de Naruto también; así que por eso estaba allí, en aquel despacho esperando una reunión de accionistas.

La semana transcurrió rápido, no había asistido a clases por la cantidad de cosas que tenia que hacer, a pesar de que Naruto no formaba parte en las decisiones de la empresa, ella tenia un trabajo completo, el señor Namikaze le había asignado encargarse de los asuntos que incluyeran a los Inuzuka y los Haruno, dos de las familias mas importantes que eran accionistas en esa empresa.

Volvería al día siguiente a la escuela, retomaría su vida escolar que tenia descuidada y por las tardes seguiría con su trabajo de asistente.

Mirando una carpeta diviso su apellido… su familia, ellos habían accedido a que trabajara con los Namikaze, después de todos las dos empresas eran socias; pero no solo habían accedido a eso, también habían cambiado algunas cosas, cosas relacionadas con su futuro y el de Hanabi.

Flash Back.

- ¿escuche bien?

Hinata se encontraba en el despacho de su padre, este había vuelto de su viaje antes de lo previsto y la había mandado a llamar con urgencia. Ya habían discutido el asunto de trabajar con los Namikaze, su padre la había concedido el permiso para hacerlo y su madre estaba de acuerdo, pero había una condición.

- si oíste bien_ dijo su padre sentado en su silla detrás de su escritorio.

- lo hemos decidido entre los dos_ dijo su madre que también se encontraba allí_ los accionistas y socios están de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué yo? Pensé que Hanabi se haría cargo de esas cosas.

Su padre la miro, suspiro y con pesadez dijo:

- Hanabi ha demostrado que no puede hacerse cargo de estas cosas; su comportamiento en sociedad en los últimos años lo ha demostrado, ella se volverá la heredera de eso no hay duda, pero aun falta mucho para eso.

- en cambio tu_ dijo su madre_ has demostrado estar capacitada para esto, el hecho de que trabajes en la empresa de uno de nuestros socios mas importantes como lo es la familia Namikaze lo demuestra.

- trabajo allí, porque soy amiga de Naruto mamá y lo estoy ayudando mientras se acostumbra al puesto que va a ocupar.

- el padre de Naruto nos ha explicado la situación_ dijo su madre.

- pero también nos expreso su deseo de que cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad tengas un puesto fijo en su empresa_ dijo su padre_ el conoce tu potencial, nosotros también. ¿No lo has notado? se supone que serias la asistente de Naruto, pero el aun no forma parte de las decisiones de la empresa sin embargo, tu posees el control de los asuntos relacionados con dos de los socios de Minato.

- Minato confía en tus capacidades… te ha dado el cuidado de dos cosas muy importantes para el: su hijo y sus dos socios mas importantes_ dijo su madre_ Minato espera que con tu ayuda Naruto se vuelva ágil en el control de la empresa, que aprenda a tomar decisiones, y no solo eso, también espera que con tu ayuda la relación que tiene con los Inuzuka y los Haruno sea mas favorable para el.

Hinata miro a sus padres incrédula…. ¿sus padres estaban diciendo que ella estaba capacitada? ¿Su padre?

- pero una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra_ dijo de repente_ pasar de ser asistente en la empresa de los Namikaze a ser tu contacto con la familia Uchiha es muy diferente. Los Uchiha son los accionistas mas grandes que tenemos y no solo eso, esta decidido que uno de sus hijos sea el esposo de Hanabi, no puedo hacerme cargo de la relación entre tu y ellos_ dijo mirando a su padre_ sabes que si me equivoco podría arruinar los planes que tienes.

Su padre la miro riendo. Hinata eres tan lista como pensaba, pensó. No te das cuenta Hinata, pensó su madre, Hanabi no podrá hacerse cargo de ello, ella ni siquiera sabe lo del compromiso.

- Hinata_ dijo su padre serio_ es cierto que el compromiso de Hanabi con uno de los Uchiha esta planeado desde hace varios años, pero ella aun no lo sabe. A los Uchiha y a mi nos preocupa que las cosas no se den como planeamos, por ello hemos decidido que tu seas la encargada de comunicarle a ambos el compromiso y te encargues de que su relación sea un éxito.

- ¿quieres que haga de niñera de dos artistas?_ dijo Hinata levantándose de la silla_ estas loco, Hanabi ni siquiera me habla, ¿Cómo quieres que le comunique un compromiso?

- eres la mayor_ dijo su madre_ puede que Hanabi haga creer a los demás lo contrario, pero ambas sabemos que la idea que Hanabi tiene de si misma es muy alta, cree que puede hacer y decir lo que quiera sin que haya consecuencias. Tu padre se ha enterado del modo en que se ha comportado los últimos cuatro años, haciéndose la importante y dándose a si misma un poder que no posee.

- es hora de que tu hermana entienda quien tiene el control_ dijo su padre.

- es hora de que entienda que ser la mayor no es tan fácil como creía_ dijo Hinata, sus padres asintieron.

- siempre lo has sabido Hinata_ dijo su padre_ que este día llegaría, el día en el que tu te encargarías de bajar a tu hermana de la cima donde ella misma se ha puesto, el día en el que le demostrarías lo que vales.

- yo siempre he valido algo, papa. Tú eras el que no se había dado cuenta.

Su madre sonrió ante el comentario, nadie conocía a Hinata como ella; la había visto crecer bajo la sombra de su hermana menor, con un padre ausente que la marginaba por ser la mayor. Al fin ha llegado tu momento Hinata, pensó, el momento en el que le demostraras a todos la verdadera tu, el momento en el que te vuelves la artista.

- lo admito_ dijo su padre_ que te juzgue mal todos estos años, pero ya no será así. Se lo que eres capaz de hacer Hinata, por eso espero que aceptes esta oportunidad, la oportunidad de demostrarme por fin cuanto me he equivocado.

Hinata miro a su padre, ¿la oportunidad que quería? Ella no quería una oportunidad, había dejado de esperarla hace mucho pero… no podía negar que deseaba hacer algo y ese algo era que su hermana madurara.

- lo haré_ dijo por fin_ ¿Cuándo se supone que debo decirles lo del compromiso?

- el tutor del chico ira a la secundaria la próxima semana_ dijo su padre_ entre los dos les comunicaran la noticia.

- ¿en la secundaria? ¿Frente a todos?_ dijo su madre antes de que Hinata pudiese hablar.

El padre de Hinata solo se limito a asentir. En verdad quieres bajarla de la cima ¿no es así? Pensó Hinata, la idea de su padre era algo brusca pero tal vez fuese lo mejor. Quieres castigarla por su mal comportamiento, pensó sonriendo para si misma, me alegra no estar en tus zapatos Hanabi, pero no puedo negarlo tu te lo has buscado.

- ¿los Uchiha están de acuerdo en que se haga así?_ pregunto sorprendiendo a su madre.

- si, al parecer su hijo se ha descarriado un poco_ dijo su padre_ quieren ponerlo en cintura, debes conocerlo su nombre es Sasuke, esta en tu misma clase.

- se quien es pero nunca le he hablado_ admitió Hinata_ la próxima semana no podrá ser, voy a faltar a clases para ponerme al día con el trabajo que tengo, además debo asistir a varias reuniones con Naruto. ¿Podrías correrlo para la semana siguiente? A mediados de semana.

- hablare con el padre del chico_ dijo su padre_ solo podrás faltar la próxima semana_ le reprocho_ y no quiero que bajes tu nivel académico solo porque estas trabajando.

- no pienso hacerlo_ se quejo Hinata_ además solo tenia pensado faltar esa semana, no tengo razones para faltar tantos días, solo falto para poder acostumbrarme y ponerme al día con las relaciones de los Inuzuka y los Haruno.

Fin Flash Back

Su padre le prometió avisarle cuando tuviese una respuesta de los Uchiha. Dos días después la había llamado, los Uchiha estaban de acuerdo en anunciar el compromiso el miércoles de la semana siguiente, ese mismo día había conocido al tutor de Sasuke, un chico que rondaba los veinticinco años, su nombre era Kai Otonashi y era empleado de confianza del padre de Sasuke.

La semana fue agitada, pensó Hinata levantándose para guardar un expediente en su lugar, se había acostumbrado al trabajo rápido y aunque no le gustaba, se había hecho a la idea de ser la portadora de malas noticias para su hermana.

- ¿ya has acabado?

Hinata oyó la voz y volteo hacia la puerta del despacho de Naruto, el estaba allí de pie recostado del marco de la puerta. Mirando el reloj se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 5:30, el día se fue rápido, pensó.

- si ya he acabado_ respondió_ ¿y tu?

- si, ya he leído lo que me tacaba hoy_ dijo Naruto acercándose a ella con cara de cansancio_ ¿te llevo a tu casa?

- claro.

Recogieron sus cosas y bajaron al estacionamiento. El edificio donde se encontraba la compañía Namikaze estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, era un edificio de más de veinte pisos y la oficina de Naruto estaba en el último al igual que la de su padre. Al llegar al estacionamiento, subieron al auto de Naruto y comenzaron el camino hacia la casa de Hinata.

- mañana volveremos a la escuela_ dijo Naruto_ jamás pensé que lo diría pero extraño ir a clases.

Hinata lo miro y rió.

- solo lo dices porque has estado trabajando a tiempo completo toda la semana… no olvides que aunque volvamos a la escuela debemos venir a trabajar por la tarde.

- esto es muy molesto_ se quejo Naruto_ se supone que aun no tenemos un puesto fijo y aun así estamos trabajando a tiempo completo.

- tu no estas trabajando_ le reprocho Hinata_ tu solo vas a la oficina a leer documentos para ponerte al día con los asuntos de la empresa, yo si estoy trabajando.

- lo siento, de saber que mi padre te daría tantas responsabilidades no te habría pedido ayuda.

- no te preocupes, no es que me moleste. Tener un trabajo no es tan malo… me ahorra la molestia de estar tanto tiempo en casa

- ¿Cómo va lo de Hanabi?

- se lo diremos mañana. Habíamos quedado en que seria el miércoles pero hemos cambiado al martes, Kai tiene asuntos que atender el miércoles.

- te llevas bien con ese chico ¿verdad?

- tenemos que hablar mucho de ahora en adelante; no somos muy amigos pero nos llevamos lo suficientemente bien para estar de acuerdo en ciertas cosas.

- ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?

- ¿el compromiso? No lo se, Kai y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en ser claros desde el principio con ellos. No ha sido idea nuestra sino de nuestros padres, así que llegamos a la conclusión de que si ellos se quejan les diremos que vayan directamente con sus padres.

- es lo mejor_ dijo Naruto deteniendo el auto frente a la mansión de los Hyuga_ no puedo llevar el auto a la escuela, pasare por ti a las tres para ir al trabajo.

- bien te esperare aquí_ dijo Hinata bajando del auto_ por cierto ¿Qué pasara con el equipo de fútbol?

- mi padre ha hablado con el director y el entrenador, les ha explicado la situación; dejare el equipo para tener mas tiempo para el trabajo. Tu padre también ha explicado tu situación.

- entiendo, nos vemos mañana.

- si, hasta mañana.

Hinata entro a casa cuando Naruto arranco el auto. Una sirvienta la recibió y le dio órdenes de avisar a su madre que ya había vuelto y que la vería en la cena.

Hinata fue directo a su habitación, dejo su bolso en la cama, se quito las botas y fue al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha.

Un rato después, cuando estaba vestida y sentada en su escritorio pasando las clases del día que Ino le había llevado, tocaron su puerta, al abrir se encontró con su madre, esta llevaba una taza de te y unas galletas en una bandeja.

- gracias_ dijo Hinata tomándolas y yendo a su escritorio. Su madre entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?_ pregunto

- mejor de lo que esperaba_ dijo Hinata comiendo una galleta_ ya me he acostumbrado por completo.

-¿Cómo le va a Naruto?

- mucho mejor, he logrado que lea varios informes en un día.

-ya se esta acostumbrando.

- aun le falta mucho, pero hemos avanzado un poco; al menos ya sabe mas sobre los asuntos de la empresa y la relación con los socios/accionistas.

- Hinata, pronto será tu cumpleaños_ dijo su madre de repente.

Hinata miro el calendario que estaba sobre su escritorio y noto que su madre tenia razón, su cumpleaños seria la próxima semana. Lo había olvidado, pensó

- ¿Qué quieres de regalo?_ le pregunto su madre.

- cualquier cosa que no sea un vestido, ni sandalias; tal vez algo que me sirva para el trabajo_ dijo sonriendo_ y nada de fiestas.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.-

¿Comprometida?

Al día siguiente, Hanabi despertó temprano; tenia servicio así que debía irse temprano. Desayuno con su padre, para su sorpresa Hinata aun no se había levantado. ¿Qué le pasara? Últimamente no ha ido a clases, pensó Hanabi pero le resto importancia, después de todo lo que su hermana hiciese no era asunto suyo.

Salio de la casa a las 7:00 cuando llego a la escuela se encontró con su compañero de servicio, Sasuke Uchiha; un chico de cabello azulado corto y ojos oscuros, se conocían desde primer año, se llevaban bien a pesar de no hablar mucho, Sasuke es un mujeriego y Hanabi lo sabe, pero no le importa después de todo el no era nada suyo.

Hinata abrió la puerta del salón y fue directo a su lugar, Ino ya había llegado y sonriendo le dijo:

- vaya decidiste volver, ¿Dónde has estado toda la semana?

- resolviendo problemas_ dijo Hinata entregándoles los cuadernos que le había prestado_ gracias por los apuntes_ dijo sentándose.

- no hay problema.

- ¿Cómo ha estado esto por aquí?

- normal_ dijo Ino_ tu hermana sigue igual de superior que siempre, las clases han sido igual de aburridas; lo único interesante es que Naruto también ha faltado toda la semana, se rumorea que dejo el equipo de fútbol.

- ya veo_ dijo Hinata con un suspiro.

La puerta de salón abrió y entraron tres chicos. Uno era de cabello castaño corto, su nombre Shikamaru Nara; el otro era de cabello castaño, su nombre Neji Hyuga, y por ultimo Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de cabello azulado corto. Los tres se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Hanabi y sus amigas.

Hinata los observo, según sabia, los tres eran compañeros de Hanabi desde primer año y eran buenos amigos de las chicas, los únicos amigos, pensó Hinata. Aunque debía descartar a Neji, puesto que este era su primo

- buenos días_ dijo Neji.

- buenos días_ respondió Hanabi

- llegan tarde ¿Dónde han estado?_ pregunto Ten Ten.

- me he quedado dormido_ dijo Shikamaru.

- igual yo_ dijo Neji_ Sasuke si llego a tiempo, tenia servicio.

- a el ya lo habíamos visto_ dijo Himeko.

- le tocaba servicio con Hanabi_ dijo Sakura.

- Hinata ha vuelto_ dijo Neji a Hanabi.

Hanabi miro en dirección a Hinata. Si vino, pensó.

- falto la semana pasada ¿verdad?_ pregunto Sasuke_ ¿Por qué?

- no lo se, no la vi mucho en casa_ dijo Hanabi restándole importancia al asunto.

Era gracioso pero los últimos días hablaba mucho sobre Hinata con sus amigos, los tres chicos se habían enterado de su hermana al igual que toda la clase, pero todos sabían que ellas no hablaban entre si, todo sigue bien, pensó Hanabi.

El sensei llego y todos tomaron asiento, las primeras horas de clase pasaron rápido. La campana del primer descanso sonó y todos comenzaron a esparcirse por el salón.

- Hinata_ dijo el sensei_ me alegra ver que has vuelto, el director me comento la razón de tu falta, espero que todo haya ido bien.

- así fue_ dijo Hinata quedamente.

El sensei salio del aula, Hinata pudo sentir como todo el mundo susurraba sobre ella. Odio esto, pensó. En ese momento su celular sonó, lo reviso y vio el mensaje que había llegado:

_Estaré ahí para el almuerzo._

_Kai_

-¿ocurre algo?_ pregunto Ino a su lado.

- aun no.

- Hinata volviste_ dijo Yuria apareciendo de repente.

- hola Yuria_ dijo Hinata_ que extraño verte por aquí ¿ocurre algo?

- nada importante, es solo que oí que habías vuelto_ sonrió la chica_ a muchos les extraño que faltaras toda la semana.

- tenia asuntos personales que atender_ dijo Hinata.

- Naruto también falto_ dijo Yuria_ ¿estaba contigo?

El salón se quedo en silencio de repente, todas las conversaciones se detuvieron ante la pregunta. Así que eso es lo que preocupa a todos, pensó Hinata.

- no_ respondió tranquilamente_ según se, el tenia asuntos familiares que atender.

- se comenta que su padre quiere que forme parte de la empresa_ dijo Ino.

- eso oí_ dijo Yuria_ pero Hinata, se que estas mintiendo, mi madre trabaja en la empresa del padre de Naruto y me dijo que has estado ahí toda la semana.

Otro silencio. Genial, pensó Hinata. Ino la miraba incrédula, todas las chicas lo hacían. No le gustaba que todo el mundo la mirase.

- Hinata…

- trabajo ahí_ corto Hinata a Yuria_ ¿tu madre no te dijo que soy la asistente del baka de Naruto hasta que se acostumbre a sus responsabilidades?

- no, al parecer no lo sabe_ dijo Yuria.

- si lo sabe, después de todo ella es la que me ayudo a acostumbrarme a mi puesto.

- ¿Por qué trabajas con Naruto?_ pregunto Ino.

- su padre quiere que le ayude a ponerse al día con los asuntos de la empresa. Además de eso tengo otras responsabilidades, así que escúchenme bien todas ustedes_ dijo dirigiéndose a todas las chicas que de inmediato la miraron_ si piensan que hay algo entre el y yo, están equivocadas… mi trabajo solo es asegurarme de que ese baka aprenda todo lo necesario sobre las responsabilidades que va a tomar; respiren tranquilas no voy a quitarles a su querido Naruto.

Suspiros de alivio, todas las chicas parecían contentarse de nuevo. Incluso Ino y Yuria suspiraron tranquilas. ¿Qué les pasa? Pensó Hinata, ¿es que van a pasarse toda la vida suspirando por Naruto?

- tu hermana es muy directa_ dijo Sakura.

- si, es lo único que me gusta de ella_ dijo Hanabi_ si tiene algo que decir lo dice.

- es bueno saber que no esta con Naruto_ dijo Ten Ten.

-¿recuerdas lo que dijo Yuria?_ pregunto Himeko_ Hinata es la única chica aquí a quien no le interesa Naruto.

- es bueno confirmarlo_ dijo Hanabi.

El resto de las clases paso tan rápido como las primeras, Hinata sentía como ya las demás chicas no la veían con dudas. Aclarado el asunto, pensó Hinata. La hora del almuerzo llego; Hanabi y sus amigas se quedaron en el salón, cosa que alegro a Hinata, algunos chicos salieron; por lo que no había muchos espectadores para lo que pasaría continuación. Sasuke también se había quedado, otro alivio para Hinata.

Ino estaba junto a ella, almorzaron tranquilamente, cosa que alegro a Hinata pues tendría algo de paz. Llevaban diez minutos del momento del almuerzo cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos claros apareció y todo el mundo se quedo mirándolo, Sasuke asombrado se acerco a el.

- ¿Kai que haces aquí?_ pregunto Sasuke llegando junto a el.

- debo hablarte de algo importante_ dijo el chico serio.

-¿ocurre algo malo?

- no se si sea malo, todo depende.

Kai recorrió el salón en busca de Hinata, la vio cuando se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el. Tan perfecta como siempre, pensó sonriendo.

- Hinata_ dijo cuando esta llego junto a el.

- Kai_ dijo esta a modo de saludo.

Sasuke los miro a los dos confundido. ¿Kai conocía a la hermana de Hanabi? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cuál es tu hermana?_ pregunto Kai.

- la de cabello corto que esta allí_ dijo Hinata señalando a Hanabi.

Esta al ver que hablaban sobre ella se levanto de su escritorio.

- ¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto a Hinata.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Hanabi le dirigía la palabra a su hermana.

- se que te vas a molestar_ dijo Hinata seria_ pero debemos hablar.

- que sea en casa_ dijo Hanabi.

- eso no será posible_ dijo Kai_ mi nombre es Kai Otonashi_ se presento_ soy el tutor de Sasuke.

Hanabi miro a Sasuke confundida. ¿Qué querría hablar el tutor de Sasuke con ella? Sasuke parecía tan confundido como ella, cosa que la sorprendió pues el nunca mostraba confusión.

-¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- hay algo que debemos decirles_ dijo Kai_ a los dos._ agrego señalando a Hanabi.

- Hinata ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto esta.

Hinata miro a Kai y este asintió. ¿Por qué yo? Pensó.

- tenemos un mensaje que darles de parte del señor Itachi Uchiha y el señor Hiashi Hyuga_ dijo Kai.

- ¿de mi padre?_ dijeron Sasuke y Hanabi a la vez.

- queden enterados a partir de este día_ dijo Hinata seria_ del compromiso entre Sasuke Uchiha y Hanabi Hyuga

Sasuke y Hanabi se quedaron en shock, el salón se quedo en silencio.

-¿compromiso?_ dijo Hanabi_ ¿has dicho compromiso? ¿Entre el y yo?_ dijo señalando a Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué? _ pregunto Sasuke_ ¿Quién lo ha decidido?

- sus padres_ dijo Kai.

- es deseo de sus padres que ustedes se casen en un futuro_ dijo Hinata_ el porque, deberán preguntarle a sus padres cuando regresen de los viajes en que se encuentran.

-no entiendo_ dijo Hanabi acercándose a Hinata_ ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué yo? Se supone que soy la heredera de la familia ¿Por qué debo casarme con el?

- nuestro padre ha decidido que así ha de ser. Porque él, no lo se; porque debes casarte pues por lo obvio, nuestro padre desea que como su heredera te cases y tengas hijos para que el linaje de nuestra familia no desaparezca… porque tu, es algo que discutiremos luego.

- dímelo_ se quejo Hanabi_ te lo ordeno.

- tu no estas en posición de darme ordenes, Hanabi; pero si tu deseo de saber es tan grande te lo diré, nuestro padre ha visto que en los últimos cuatro años lo has deshonrado con tus acciones, por ello ha decidido que comprometerte seria la mejor opción para que dejases tu comportamiento indebido.

- algo parecido ocurre contigo Sasuke_ dijo Kai_ tu padre esta decepcionado por tu actitud de los últimos años, por eso ha decidido comprometerte para ver si así dejas tus malas costumbres.

-¿malas costumbres? ¿Qué malas costumbres?_ se quejo Sasuke.

- sabes exactamente cuales_ le reprocho Kai_ pensaste que tu padre no se enteraría y tomaría cartas en el asunto. Tu época de juegos acabo, a partir de hoy eres hombre de una sola mujer y esa mujer es Hanabi Hyuga. Si haces algo que manche el nombre de los Uchiha estando prometido con ella, se tomaran medidas para castigarte, considérate advertido.

- lo mismo va para ti Hanabi_ dijo Hinata_ el compromiso no puede ni va a ser roto, así que no piensen siquiera en hacer alguna estupidez; si alguno hace algo que ponga en entredicho el apellido de su familia sus padres tomaran medidas para solucionar el asunto.

- no quiero casarme_ dijo Hanabi_ Hinata has algo, convence a nuestro padre.

- la decisión esta tomada, no hay nada que se pueda hacer_ dijo Kai.

- Hinata, por favor… _ suplico Hanabi.

- no puedo ayudarte Hanabi, soy la menor ¿recuerdas? en estos asuntos yo no puedo interferir, solo soy la mensajera.

- tonterías_ dijo Hanabi_ ¡tu eres la mayor y lo sabes!

Todos los chicos que estaban en el salón la miraron incrédulos, Hinata suspiro y dijo:

- lo soy, pero… todos estos años te has encargado de que todo el mundo crea lo contrario, empecinándote en darte un puesto que no era el tuyo ¿pensaste que no habría consecuencias? ¿Pensaste que ser la mayor era fácil? Pues no lo es Hanabi y estas a punto de averiguarlo. Los últimos años te has tachado de mayor, hablando de responsabilidades y de ser la heredera… en efecto, eres la heredera y estas son tus responsabilidades, el juego de la hermana menor fingiendo ser la mayor se ha acabado, es hora de que asumas el puesto que tu misma te has empecinado en ocupar.

Hanabi no creía lo que oía. Me están castigando, pensó. Mi padre me esta castigando, le falte el respeto… le falte el respeto a Hinata, dije cosas que no debí decir, ocupe un puesto que no era el mío.

- yo… lo siento_ dijo por fin.

- no, no lo sientes_ dijo Hinata sorprendiéndola_ esto es lo que siempre has querido, ser llamada la mayor, tener responsabilidades y ser la heredera… ya lo has conseguido, te felicito. Cuando llegues a casa nuestra madre te informara de todo con mayor claridad, Sasuke tu madre hará lo mismo. Nuestros padres regresan el viernes, si desean hablar con ellos podrán hacerlo esa noche.

- en privado, por supuesto _ dijo Kai_ esa noche se llevara a cabo una cena entre las dos familias, durante la cena el tema a tratar será la fecha de la boda y las condiciones en que se desarrollara el compromiso.

-¿fecha?_dijo Hanabi_ ¿Cuándo planean casarnos?

- no en un futuro cercano_ aclaro Hinata_ nuestros padres decidirán la fecha, pero les podemos asegurar que no será hasta que acaben la secundaria.

-¿Por qué nos lo han dicho hoy? ¿Por qué aquí?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- solo cumplimos ordenes_ dijo Kai y Hinata asintió_ sus padres decidieron que así fuese, según tengo entendido, se supone que con esto aprenderán una lección.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.-

Las consecuencias de tus acciones.

No puedo soportarlo, pensó Hinata llegando a casa después de la escuela. Hanabi no paraba de quejarse desde que le había dicho que la habían prometido son Sasuke; mas de diez años sin dirigirle mas que un buenos días y ahora no paraba de decir cosas que para Hinata no tenían ningún sentido.

- haz algo Hinata, no puedo casarme con Sasuke. ¡Arreglalo!_ decía Hanabi mientras entraban en la casa.

- podrías callarte de una vez_ se quejo Hinata cansada_ no puedo hacer nada, si quieres habla con mamá o papá, ellos lo decidieron no yo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te casas tu con el?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

- ¿Qué ocurre?_ dijo su madre apareciendo de repente.

- madre, no quiero casarme con Sasuke_ dijo Hanabi acercándose a su madre_ haz algo.

- no puedo hacer nada, tu padre lo decidió así_ respondió esta con un suspiro_ ¿vas al trabajo?_ pregunto al ver a Hinata comenzar a subir las escaleras.

- si, Naruto vendrá por mi dentro de un rato.

- ¡mamá!_ grito Hanabi molesta por ser ignorada.

- Hanabi ¿podrías comportarte?_ se quejo su madre.

Hinata las dejo allí, en el recibidor y subió a su habitación. Debía cambiarse para ir al trabajo, se quito el uniforme y se vistió con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, completo su vestuario con unas botas negras que oculto con su pantalón. Debo comprar ropa adecuada para el trabajo, pensó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y adelantaba sus tareas.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho que el padre de Hinata tenía en casa, Hanabi seguía quejándose sobre su compromiso con Sasuke ante su madre que ya estaba cansada de escuchar a su hija menor decir tonterías.

- basta_ la corto_ Hanabi ¿no entiendes que no puedo hacer nada?

- no, no lo entiendo_ dijo esta con los ojos llorosos.

- deja entonces que te explique todo. Antes que nada debes saber que ya estaba predestinado un matrimonio entre nuestra familia y los Uchiha, siendo específica tú debías casarte con un Uchiha ese fue el acuerdo al que llego tu padre con Itachi Uchiha cuando tú y Hinata eran pequeñas…

- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Hinata?

- siempre has sido la preferida de tu padre, el decidió hace mucho tiempo que tu serias su heredera por ello, decidió que tu esposo debía ser un Uchiha que es una familia importante en nuestra empresa.

- ¿eso que tiene que ver?

- los Uchiha son una familia poderosa y son un buen partido al momento de un matrimonio, Itachi Uchiha y tu padre llevan tiempo tratando de unir ambas empresas, como es un proceso complicado y ninguno desea perder poder en su propia empresa decidieron un matrimonio que beneficiaria a ambos, las empresas se unirán y cada familia tendrá poder sobre ellas; con eso todos son felices.

- todos excepto yo, mamá no es justo… por favor haz algo.

- no hay nada que hacer. El compromiso ya esta decidido, lo lamento Hanabi pero me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a la idea de casarte con Sasuke.

- ¡a mi me gusta Naruto!

- ¿en verdad? O es solo una excusa para evitar el matrimonio.

- es la verdad_ dijo Hanabi.

- ¿sabes quien es Naruto?

- por supuesto, estudia en la misma secundaria que yo, es un gran futbolista y es muy inteligente, además es muy atractivo.

- veo que no sabes nada_ dijo su madre con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Hanabi_ Naruto es el heredero de una de las empresas mas grandes de este país, su apellido es Namikaze ¿te suena?

Hanabi lo pensó un momento; Namikaze, había oído el apellido, pero nada llegaba a su mente.

- lo he oído pero no se de que hablas_ dijo Hanabi

- la familia Namikaze es la dueña de la empresa mas grande de tecnología del país, controlan mas del sesenta por ciento del mercado tecnológico; el actual líder de la empresa es el padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze un experto cuando se refiere a avances tecnológicos; la mayoría de las cosas que tienes fueron traídas o mejoradas por el: tu celular, tu equipo de sonido, tu ipod, tu computadora, entre otras cosas que para ti no tienen importancia están en el país gracias a la empresa del padre de Naruto.

Hanabi estaba asombrada, la familia de Naruto es impresionante, pensó.

- si su familia es tan importante, no resultaría mejor que me casase con Naruto en lugar de con Sasuke, Hinata puede casarse con Sasuke en mi lugar.

Su madre se quedo mirándola, no era una mala idea pero…

- coméntaselo a tu padre si deseas_ dijo al cabo de unos minutos_ si el esta de acuerdo podría hacerse.

Hanabi sonrió feliz y abrazando a su madre dijo:

- gracias mamá, papá regresa el viernes ¿cierto?

- si, llegara en la tarde; pero no podrás hablar con el hasta después de la cena que tendremos con los Uchiha.

- esta bien_ dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

Me casare con Naruto, pensaba mientras salía del despacho. Al salir se encontró con Hinata que estaba a punto de salir.

- ¿A dónde vas?_ le pregunto.

- al trabajo, no dije hoy que trabajaba en la empresa del padre de Naruto.

- no te preste mucha atención_ dijo Hanabi sonriendo y subiendo feliz las escaleras.

¿Qué le pasa? Se pregunto Hinata.

- Hanabi le propondrá a tu padre cambiar el compromiso_ dijo su madre detrás de ella.

- ¿con quien planea casarse?

- se le ha ocurrido que será mejor casarse con Naruto debido a su productiva compañía, si lo hace tu te casaras con Sasuke; ese es su plan.

- le has contado la historia ¿cierto?

- no es un secreto, me sorprendió que no la supiese, tenias razón.

- la mayoría de las veces la tengo_ dijo Hinata saliendo de la casa.

- ¿Qué les esperara ahora?_ dijo la madre de Hinata para si misma mientras se dirigía de nuevo al despacho, para hacer una llamada.

- tardaste_ dijo Naruto mientras arrancaba el auto una vez que Hinata se subió.

- me encontré a Hanabi y a mi madre cuando salía.

- ¿Cómo acabo lo de ella y Sasuke?

- ya hice mi parte_ dijo Hinata mirando por la ventana_ pero no creo que las cosas se queden así.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Hanabi no quiere casarse con Sasuke, de hecho ya ha planeado como escaparse del compromiso.

- ¿crees que lo logre?

- dependerá de nuestro padre; Hanabi le dirá su idea cuando regrese de su viaje, después de que lo haga todo dependerá de el.

- ¿te preocupa?

- no estoy segura, pregúntamelo de nuevo el lunes y te daré mi respuesta.

Naruto asintió, el resto del camino guardaron silencio. Una vez llegaron al despacho de Naruto se encontraron con el padre de este esperándolos.

- Naruto debemos hablar_ dijo serio.

Naruto miro a su padre. ¿Hablar?, pensó, nada bueno pasaba después de que su padre decía esa frase.

- ¿ahora?_ pregunto con un suspiro.

- si ahora_ dijo su padre entrando en su despacho.

- ¿Qué querrá ahora?_ dijo Naruto.

- no lo sabrás hasta que hables con el_ dijo Hinata tomando asiento en su escritorio y comenzando a revisar unos papeles.

- nada bueno pasa después de que el dice "tenemos que hablar".

- deja de anticiparte a los hechos, entra y habla con el.

Naruto asintió y entro en el despacho de su padre.

- mi madre trabaja rápido_ dijo Hinata para si misma. Después de todo ella ya tenia una idea de lo que se diría en ese despacho, y sus sospechas se aclararon cuando le pidieron que entrara.

- que ella dijo ¿Qué?_ dijo Naruto asombrado.

- lo que has oído_ dijo Minato mirando a su hijo que estaba sentado frente a el_ Hanabi Hyuga desea casarse contigo.

- yo no quiero casarme con ella.

- eso imagine. Si es así dime ¿Por qué ella ha propuesto eso?

- ¿Cómo voy saberlo?_ dijo Naruto incomodo_ solo me he tropezado con ella una vez y no lo digo de forma literal, en verdad tropecé con ella.

- ¿Cuál crees que sea el motivo de este repentino acontecimiento?

- Hanabi esta prometida a Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata me lo dijo; lo mas probable es que esta sea la forma en que Hanabi trata de evitar casarse con el.

Minato miro a su hijo, no entendía porque la hija de Hiashi Hyuga quería de repente casarse con su hijo. Se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a la puerta del despacho, la abrió y llamo a la única que podía aclarar lo que estaba pasando.

Hinata entro en el despacho y vio a los Namikaze sentados esperándola, el mayor estaba sentado detrás de su gran escritorio con cara de no gustarle lo que pasaba y el menor sentado frente a el con cara de no entender nada.

- ¿en que puedo ayudarles?_ dijo tomando asiento en el sillón junto al de Naruto.

- hace un rato, recibí una llamada de tu madre Hinata_ dijo Minato_ en ella me comento, que a tu hermana le gustaría casarse con mi hijo, Naruto me ha dicho que ella esta prometida a Sasuke Uchiha ¿podrías explicarme que es lo que pasa?

Hinata suspiro, más explicaciones, pensó. ¿Hasta cuando voy a tener que explicar tus acciones Hanabi?

- mi padre y el señor Uchiha llegaron a un acuerdo en el cual mi hermana y Sasuke se casarían en un futuro; en realidad no hay mucho mas que explicar, Hanabi no desea casarse con el que es ahora su prometido, probablemente por ello haya buscado una forma de no tener que hacerlo. Mi madre le ha contado la historia de su familia, supongo que Hanabi piensa que nuestro padre aceptara que se case con Naruto por el "beneficio" que ganaría con esa alianza.

- ¿crees que tu padre aceptara?_ pregunto Minato.

- sinceramente no lo se, mi padre es un hombre difícil de entender. Me temo que solo queda esperar a que Hanabi le haga la propuesta este viernes cuando haya regresado de su viaje y ver que decisión toma el.

- entiendo_ Dijo Minato_ en caso de que tu padre acepte la oferta ¿Qué pasara con el compromiso con Sasuke?

- Hanabi tiene pensado que sea yo quien se case con el.

Minato y Naruto se sorprendieron. ¿Hinata y Sasuke? Pensó Naruto, eso no podía ser.

- es posible que tu padre se niegue_ dijo Naruto.

- de mi padre se puede esperar cualquier cosa_ dijo Hinata con un suspiro, dando a entender que ella tampoco le agradaba la idea.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.-

La decisión de Hiashi.

El viernes llego con rapidez. Hinata estuvo los dos días ocupada con sus estudios y el trabajo, sin tiempo libre para pensar en la idea de Hanabi.

Naruto la estaba llevando a casa, habían salido un poco antes del trabajo para que Hinata pudiese prepararse para la cena de esa noche. Recorrieron el trayecto en silencio, al llegar frente a la mansión Hyuga Naruto rompió el silencio.

- llámame cuando sepas la decisión de tu padre.

- lo mas probable es que mi padre llame a tu padre.

- quiero que me lo digas tu.

Hinata lo miro y dijo:

- lo haré en cuanto lo sepa. Nos vemos el lunes.

Naruto asintió y Hinata salio del auto. Esa noche seria muy larga.

Hanabi estaba en su habitación preparándose, su padre había llegado hacia un par de horas, su madre se lo había comunicado apenas lo supo.

Hanabi se puso un vestido azul a la altura de las rodillas, unas sandalias de tacón alto, pendientes y un collar dorados completaban su atuendo. Se había arreglado pronto, ya no podía esperar a hablar con su padre; se que aceptara, pensó mientras oía como la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abría.

Lamento lo que te espera, pensó. No deseaba que Hinata se casara con el mujeriego de Sasuke pero si así evitaba ser ella la que lo hiciera, no lo lamentaría.

Hinata entro a su habitación, se desvistió y tomo una larga ducha. Aun tenía tiempo de sobra para prepararse; tendré que usar un vestido, pensó molesta mientras lavaba su cabello, y sandalias, agrego enojándose aun mas.

Minutos mas tarde salio del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y con otra en su cabello, seco bien su cabello y se dirigió a su armario, saco un vestido blanco con detalles lila; hace mucho que no lo uso, pensó. Dejo el vestido sobre la cama y regreso al armario para buscar unas sandalias de tacón alto plateadas que dejo al pie de la cama. Regreso al cuarto de baño y dejo las toallas guindadas en la puerta, de una gaveta saco un juego de ropa interior blanco que se coloco con rapidez.

Se sentó en su tocador, cepillo su cabello, lo dejo suelto y se maquillo un poco. Se coloco una pendientes plateados y un collar plateado con un dije en forma de corazón. Se levanto se coloco las sandalias y el vestido que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas; una vez vestida se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba junto a su armario, será una noche larga, pensó de nuevo.

Alguien toco la puerta y Hinata la abrió de inmediato, al hacerlo se encontró con su madre.

- estas preciosa_ dijo esta al verla.

- gracias, supongo que viniste a asegurarte de que me vistiera apropiadamente.

- sabia que lo harías_ dijo su madre con una sonrisa_ tu padre esta en su despacho, desea hablar contigo antes de la cena.

Hinata suspiro, que querría ahora. Salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras ella.

- será mejor que vaya_ dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

- Hinata_ la detuvo su madre_ pase lo que pase no olvides que esto es por el bien de la familia.

Hinata asintió y siguió su camino. Llego a la puerta del despacho de su padre y toco, cuando se le indico que pásese lo hizo. Su padre estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, llevaba como era costumbre un traje a la medida, el que llevaba en ese momento era de un tono grisáceo.

- ¿deseas verme?_ pregunto a su padre tomando asiento frente a el.

- hace mucho que no te veía con un vestido_ dijo su padre_ ya había olvidado lo bien que te ves.

- gracias. ¿Ocurre algo?

- tu madre me ha dicho que Hanabi desea hablar conmigo después de la cena, supongo que será para quejarse sobre el compromiso.

- así es.

- también supongo que se le ha ocurrido algo para evitarlo ¿debo preocuparme?

- algo se le ha ocurrido, si debes preocuparte o no es algo que decidirás cuando te cuente lo que ha planeado.

- entiendo, ¿su plan te incluye a ti?

- me temo que si.

- ¿estas de acuerdo con ella?

- no.

- entiendo, eso es todo puedes retirarte.

Hinata se levanto y salio del despacho en el momento en el que una sirvienta abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a la familia Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha llevaba un traje negro hecho a la medida; su esposa la señora Aiko, llevaba un vestido largo de color azul que resaltaba su figura; Sasuke llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa azul oscuro sin corbata; tan rebelde como siempre, pensó Hinata al verlo.

- esperen aquí por favor _ dijo la sirvienta_ avisare de su llegada.

- no te preocupes, Kary_ dijo Hinata acercándose a ellos_ lleva a nuestros invitados a la sala yo avisare de su llegada.

- si, señorita_ dijo la sirvienta_ por aquí por favor.

Los señores Uchiha la siguieron, pero Sasuke se quedo junto a Hinata.

- ¿ocurre algo?_ pregunto Hinata al verlo junto a ella.

- Hanabi me ha contado su plan_ dijo Sasuke_ ¿estas de acuerdo?

- te seré sincera, no te conozco lo suficiente así que no estoy de acuerdo_ dijo Hinata dirigiéndose al despacho a avisar a su padre_ ¿y tu, estas de acuerdo?

- no te conozco lo suficiente_ dijo Sasuke imitándola y luego se dirigió a la sala donde estaban sus padre.

- sean bienvenidos_ dijo Hiashi al llegar a la sala acompañado por su esposa y sus dos hijas.

- gracias por invitarnos_ dijo Itachi.

- tiene unas hijas hermosas_ dijo Aiko mirando a Hinata y Hanabi.

- se parecen a su madre_ dijo Hiashi.

- pasemos al comedor_ dijo la madre de Hinata_ la cena ya esta lista.

Todos pasaron al comedor, Hinata se sentó junto a Hanabi frente a Sasuke y Aiko; Itachi se sentó junto a Hiashi, quien evito sentarse como cabeza de mesa, Soe, la esposa de Hiashi se sentó en el lugar que comúnmente ocupaba su marido cuando estaba en casa.

Kary sirvió la cena junto a otras sirvientas. La cena transcurrió sin problemas, una vez acabaron de comer fue que todo comenzó a ponerse incomodo.

- debemos hablar sobre el compromiso_ comenzó Itachi.

- antes de que digan algo_ dijo Hanabi_ me gustaría proponerles algo.

- Hanabi_ le reprocho su madre_ dijiste que hablarías eso con tu padre en privado.

- me parece mejor comentarlo aquí_ dijo Hanabi.

- ¿que deseas decir?_ pregunto Itachi.

- Sasuke y yo hemos hablado sobre nuestro compromiso, ninguno de los dos deseamos casarnos, al menos no entre nosotros.

- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?_ pregunto Hiashi.

- ya que no deseamos casarnos, les propongo esto; mi deseo es casarme con Naruto Namikaze, si me permiten casarme con el, Hinata y Sasuke se casaran; así la unión entre las dos familias seguiría en pie.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

- ¿Qué les parece?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- una locura, eso me parece a mi_ dijo Hiashi.

- pero padre…

- el compromiso se llevara a cabo como se planeo_ dijo Hiashi interrumpiéndola.

- pero…

- entiende jovencita_ dijo Itachi_ puede parecerles injusto ahora, pero todo tiene un motivo.

- ¿Qué motivo?_ se quejo Hanabi.

- Hanabi_ la regaño su madre.

- pero madre, no es justo_ dijo Hanabi_ yo como futura heredera tengo derecho a elegir con quien casarme y quiero casarme con Naruto.

- y si el no quiere casarte contigo_ intervino Hinata haciendo que Hanabi la mirara.

- entonces lo convenceré_ dijo Hanabi.

- podrías hacer lo mismo con Sasuke_ dijo Hiashi.

- no_ dijo Hanabi_ yo quiero a Naruto.

- ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien con quien solo te has tropezado una vez?_ pregunto Hinata.

- tu cállate_ dijo Hanabi_ tu no entiendes nada.

- Hanabi_ la regaño su madre de nuevo.

- tranquila mamá_ dijo Hinata_ dices que no lo entiendo, pero si lo hago. Lo que estas diciendo es que es injusto que a ti te fuercen a casarte con alguien que no quieres pero es justo hacerle eso a otra persona.

- yo no he dicho eso_ dijo Hanabi.

- es lo que has insinuado_ dijo Itachi.

- el punto aquí es Hanabi_ dijo Hiashi_ que el compromiso tiene un propósito el cual es que tanto tu como Sasuke dejen su mal comportamiento.

- ¿Qué mal comportamiento?_ se quejo Hanabi.

- para comenzar el de este momento_ dijo Hiashi_ entiéndanlo, el compromiso les hará bien.

- ¿Qué bien puede hacer obligar a dos personas que no se quieren a casarse?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- primero, cumplir las obligaciones y responsabilidades que tienen con sus familias_ dijo Itachi_ segundo, que no pueden tener siempre lo que quieren y tercero, respeto ante las decisiones de los mayores.

Hanabi se molesto mucho con el comentario y mirando a su padre pregunto:

- ¿Por qué solo yo debo aprender eso? ¿Acaso Hinata no tiene que aprenderlo también?

- Hinata es diferente_ dijo Hiashi.

- ¿Qué tiene de diferente? _ pregunto Sasuke.

- Hinata posee un trabajo_ dijo Hiashi_ sabe comportarse cuando la situación lo amerita, acata ordenes, cumple sus responsabilidades y respeta decisiones. En cambio tú Hanabi al parecer aun no sabes cumplir con estos simples deberes, antes pronunciaste que tenias derechos por ser la heredera, estas en lo correcto pero me temo que hasta que no aprendas lo que he mencionado antes no tienes derecho a exigir o reclamar nada.

Hanabi miro a Hinata quien estaba tranquilamente sentada en su asiento. Hinata la miro y dijo:

- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te anuncie el compromiso?

Hanabi asintió, aunque en realidad no recordaba muy bien lo que le había dicho.

- como la heredera tienes responsabilidades y este compromiso es solo una de ellas, mi consejo: comienza a actuar como la heredera que eres y no como la líder que crees ser.

**¿Qué les ha parecido el Cáp? Por hoy lo dejare hasta aquí, en el próximo capitulo será el cumpleaños de las gemelas y no se imaginan el regalo de Naruto para Hinata. Bueno los dejo, nos veremos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.-

Nuestro cumpleaños.

Hinata estuvo todo el fin de semana ocupada con el trabajo, terminando varios informes para el padre de Naruto y varios trabajos para la escuela. Hanabi por su parte estuvo fuera todo el fin de semana, luego de la cena del viernes se molesto tanto por no poder conseguir lo que quería que el sábado por la mañana se fue a casa de su amiga Sakura; al fin no obtuviste lo que querías, pensó Hinata cuando Hanabi se fue el sábado, pero Hanabi no solo estaba molesta por lo de la cena sino porque oyó cierta llamada telefónica de Hinata.

Flash back.

- el compromiso sigue como antes, nada ha cambiado_ decía Hinata _ si así es, ya puedes respirar tranquilo.

Hanabi oyó a Hinata y se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de esta.

- eres un tonto ¿sabias?... ya déjalo… ahora dime ¿Por qué querías que te lo dijera yo?... Naruto…

Al oír ese nombre Hanabi entro en la habitación de Hinata sin siquiera llamar.

- ¿Qué estas diciéndole a Naruto?

Hinata vio a su hermana entrar, dijo "hablaremos luego, si Hanabi, adiós" y colgó la llamada.

- se te olvido acaso que antes de entrar en una habitación se debe tocar.

- no has respondido mi pregunta.

- lo que yo le diga a Naruto no es asunto tuyo.

- lo es si se trata de mi.

- no todo se trata de ti, Hanabi.

- hablabas sobre el compromiso y como yo soy la única que esta prometida asumo que se trataba de mi, así que dime ¿Qué le estabas diciendo?

- solo el resultado de tu plan. Mamá le contó tu plan al padre de Naruto y este a Naruto.

- ¿y eso que?

- Naruto me pidió que le comunicara la decisión de nuestro padre.

- ¿desde cuando tu y Naruto son tan cercanos?

- eso no esta relacionado contigo Hanabi, así que supongo entenderás que no te voy a responder.

- dímelo.

- ¿Por qué? y ¿para que? Como nos conocemos Naruto y yo no es asunto tuyo, además desde cuando te importa tanto lo que yo haga, si mal no recuerdo en esta casa solo importas tu y por si se te olvido te lo recuerdo: "tu eres tu y yo soy yo; cada una hace lo que quiere, así que no te metas en mi vida" no fue eso lo que dijiste hace seis años.

- hablas con Naruto sobre mi, así que es asunto mío ¡te estas metiendo en mi vida!

- ¡lo hago porque tu te metiste en la mía! ¡Hasta cuando vas a actuar como una niña Hanabi, date cuenta de una vez, me meto en tu vida porque de repente tú decidiste que yo debía casarme con Sasuke!

- ¿por eso estas molesta?

- si, porque después de diez años al parecer me convertí en una parte indispensable en tu vida, o mas bien en una pieza que mueves a tu antojo, pero déjame decirte que no seré una pieza en el juego que es tu vida…

- mi vida no es un juego.

- pues eso parece, ahora hazme el favor y sal de mi habitación tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer como para perder el tiempo discutiendo contigo.

- tu no eres importante Hinata, yo soy la que importa, soy la heredera y no tienes derecho a tratarme así.

- te trato como quiera, porque pareces mas una niñita malcriada que una heredera.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?_ dijo Hiashi apareciendo de repente.

- Hinata me esta insultando papá_ dijo Hanabi acercándose a el con lagrimas en los ojos_ has algo, castígala.

- ¿Hinata que te ocurre?_ pregunto Soe apareciendo junto a su esposo.

- ¿Qué me ocurre? _ dijo Hinata suspirando_ simple, tengo una hermana con complejos de grandeza que parece que no va a madurar nunca y que cree que por ser la heredera de esta familia puede escuchar las conversaciones que tengo por teléfono y reclamarme en mi propia habitación que me estoy metiendo en su vida, cuando es ella la que se esta metiendo en la mía.

- Hanabi ¿espiaste a tu hermana?_ dijo Hiashi.

- estaba hablando con Naruto sobre mi_ se defendió Hanabi.

- ¿comunicaste a Naruto que el compromiso sigue igual y que el puede estar tranquilo? _pregunto Soe.

- si, el me lo pidió esta tarde.

- ¡se esta metiendo en mi vida! _ reclamo Hanabi.

- y tu te metiste en la suya cuando la hiciste parte de tu plan_ dijo Hiashi.

- papa…

- ve a tu habitación Hanabi y deja a tu hermana en paz.

Hanabi se molesto ante el comentario que parecía más una orden que otra cosa.

- iré a pasar el fin de semana en casa de Sakura, me iré mañana temprano.

Dicho esto salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Hiashi y Soe la miraron y luego miraron a Hinata.

- ¿Qué? _ pregunto esta.

- sigue así_ dijo Hiashi_ si lo haces puede que Hanabi aprenda la lección antes de lo que creíamos.

- como quieras_ dijo Hinata antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

Fin flash back.

El lunes fue el día mas largo para Hinata, dos exámenes, tres reuniones y una conferencia en el trabajo. Además de eso, al llegar a casa no dejaba de cruzarse con Hanabi, quien no dejaba de decir cosas que sabia que la molestaban, ni siquiera durante la cena se abstuvo de quejarse.

- debería invitar a Sasuke a cenar, tu que dices Hinata. Después de todo tu controlas mi agenda y sabes lo que es mejor para mi, ¿debería invitarlo mañana? ¿O tal vez pasado mañana?

- cuando tu quieras Hanabi, estoy segura de que a papá no le molesta, de hecho estoy segura de que esta feliz pues te estas esforzando en que tu compromiso funcione.

- ¡deja de darme ordenes!_ grito Hanabi.

- entonces deja de hacerme preguntas estupidas.

- Hanabi, Hinata_ dijo Hiashi_ estamos en la cena, contrólense.

- Hinata empezó_ se defendió Hanabi.

Hinata esto, Hinata lo otro; estoy harta, pensó mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

- ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto Soe.

- ya comí suficiente, estoy cansada voy a dormir.

- ¿y tu tarea?_ pregunto Hanabi_ hoy nos han mandado mucha y la mayoría es para mañana.

- ¿desde cuando te importa mi desempeño académico?_ pregunto Hinata con ironía.

Hanabi no respondió, sabia que se estaba propasando y que no podría vencer a Hinata si seguía por el mismo camino.

- hasta mañana_ dijo Hinata y dejo el comedor con una sonrisa.

El despertador sonó y luego una melodía de un celular. Hanabi oyó ambos sonidos provenientes de la habitación de su hermana y se levanto de prisa para comenzar la batalla del día lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Qué?_ dijo Hinata al oír lo que le decían del otro lado de la línea_ ¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

- no lo sabemos_ dijo Sora del otro lado de la línea_ pero necesitamos tu ayuda con urgencia. Mi padre esta hablando con el tuyo en este momento, prepárate iré por ti en treinta minutos.

- entendido_ y dicho esto colgó la llamada.

Hinata se levanto de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo. Bajo al comedor y se encontró con su padre allí.

- Minato me ha contado que hay una emergencia_ le dijo mientras ella se sentaba_ llamare a la escuela para comunicar tu falta de hoy.

- gracias_ dijo Hinata antes de comenzar a comer.

Cuando Hanabi bajo a desayunar se encontró con su padre y su madre, pero Hinata no estaba por ninguna parte.

- ¿y Hinata? Si no se da prisa llegara tarde.

- Hinata se ha ido al trabajo, hoy no ira a la escuela.

Hanabi suspiro y con cara de molestia se sentó a comer; escapaste, pero no te preocupes nuestra guerra seguirá por la noche, pensó mientras comía.

- llego tarde_ decía Naruto mientras subía a su despacho.

¿Qué habrá ocurrido con Hinata? ¿Por qué no habrá ido a la escuela? ¿Por qué no atiende su teléfono? Pensaba mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían, se dirigió a su despacho, el escritorio de Hinata estaba vació, cosa que no le sorprendió, pero al entrar en su despacho se quedo inmóvil.

En el sofá de su despacho se encontraba Hinata, completamente dormida

- déjala dormir_ dijo Minato detrás de el sorprendiéndolo.

Naruto miro a su padre, quien se veía igual de cansado que su hermana que estaba junto a el.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- tuvimos unos cuantos problemas esta mañana_ dijo Sora_ Hinata vino a ayudarnos a resolverlos.

- trabajamos mucho_ dijo Minato_ así que no hagas mucho ruido, merece dormir un poco.

- cuando despierte, sino la necesitas envíala a casa_ dijo Sora.

Dicho esto Minato y su hija se fueron, dejando a un Naruto sonriendo. Se acerco al sofá y acariciando el cabello de Hinata dijo:

- que día tan cansado debes haber tenido, cuando aquí hay problemas no descansan hasta solucionarlos; supongo que ha de ser el peor cumpleaños de tu vida, pero no te preocupes lo mejorare.

Dicho esto se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a leer los informes del día.

El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde cuando Hinata despertó.

- buenos días, dormilona_ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata lo miro y con un bostezo dijo:

- ¿buenos días? Creo que es algo tarde para eso. ¿Qué hora es?

- las seis de la tarde.

- vaya, hice el vago todo la tarde_ sonrió mientras se sentaba.

- a mi padre no le molesta y a mi tampoco; oí que ayudaste a resolver una crisis esta mañana.

- si_ dijo Hinata mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta_ ¿necesitas algo?

- no, puedes irte a casa.

- bien, nos vemos mañana.

- espera Hinata_ dijo Naruto de repente.

Hinata lo miro y se acerco a el, pues Naruto la llamaba con la mano.

- ¿Qué?_ pregunto Hinata llegando frente al escritorio.

- en tu escritorio esta el ultimo informe del día.

- lo traeré en un minuto.

Hinata salio del despacho y un par de minutos después entro de nuevo con una carpeta en sus manos.

- aquí tienes _ dijo al entrar.

- acércamelo por favor_ dijo Naruto.

Hinata sonriendo se acerco al escritorio, lo rodeo y se detuvo junto al sillón de Naruto.

- estas algo flojo hoy ¿no es así?_ dijo mientras le acercaba la carpeta que llevaba.

Naruto asintió, pero en vez de tomar la carpeta tomo a Hinata de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el, Hinata quedo apoyada en los hombros de Naruto, quien aprovechando su proximidad poso sus labios sobre los suyos. El beso fue tierno y duro un par de minutos, hasta que Naruto se separo de ella y con una sonrisa dijo:

- feliz cumpleaños Hinata.

**¿Qué les pareció el regalo de Naruto? Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, estaba full con mis estudios. Nos veremos…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ohayo! ¿Cómo han estado? Gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews.**

**Este capitulo es mi favorito hasta ahora, tal vez piensen que las cosas ocurren rápido (gomen por eso) pero debido al momento y el sitio en el que estaban no me pude resistir ***¬* **pero ya no los molesto mas lean y díganme que les parece… matta ne.**

Capitulo 9.-

Mi regalo para ti: un beso.

Hinata se separo de Naruto sorprendida. Este en cambio sonreía, al parecer orgulloso de si mismo.

- ¿feliz cumpleaños?_ logro decir Hinata.

- si, hoy es tu cumpleaños; no me digas que lo olvidaste_ dijo Naruto con tono de reproche.

Hinata miro el calendario que Naruto tenia en su escritorio, en efecto era martes y su cumpleaños, con todo el ajetreo de los últimos días había olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

-¿te gusto mi regalo?_ pregunto Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿tu regalo?

- si _ dijo Naruto tomándola de la mano y acercándola de nuevo a el_ el beso.

Hinata se quedo mirándolo, el beso, pensó; pero no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando al chico frente a ella.

- ¿debo tomar tu silencio como un si?

- Naruto, yo…

Pero este no la dejo terminar, en cambio volvió a besarla. Hinata no podía moverse, los labios de Naruto estaban sobre los suyos y ¿le gustaba? No estaba segura, lo único que sabia en ese momento era que estaba correspondiendo a ese beso.

Naruto se separo de ella por falta de aire, no porque quisiera hacerlo.

- ¿y bien?

- y bien ¿Qué?

- te gusto mi regalo.

Hinata no dijo nada, las palabras no salían así que simplemente asintió cosa que hizo que Naruto sonriera y levantándose de su sillón dijo:

- vamos.

- ¿A dónde? ¿Y el último informe?

- es solo un informe viejo, lo deje en tu escritorio para hacer que te acercaras y poder darte tu regalo.

- eso fue malvado ¿sabes?

- te gusto tu regalo, eso es lo único que me importa.

Naruto saco a Hinata del despacho y la llevo hasta el ascensor, solo se detuvieron un minuto en el escritorio de Hinata para que esta recogiese sus cosas.

- ¿A dónde vamos?_ pregunto Hinata de nuevo.

- Vamos a salir, solo tu y yo_ dijo Naruto_ celebraremos tu cumpleaños.

¿Celebrar? ¿Qué estaba tramando Naruto? Hinata se hacia estas preguntas mientras salían del ascensor y Naruto la guiaba ha su auto. Una vez dentro volvió a preguntar:

- Naruto ¿A dónde vamos?

- es una sorpresa Hinata_ dijo este mientras encendía el auto y salía del estacionamiento.

- Naruto…

- no te preocupes_ la interrumpió este_ no hay fiesta, lo prometo; solo saldremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

- tu padre…

- sabe que llegare tarde_ dijo Naruto_ le he dicho que te llevaría de paseo por tu cumpleaños, además por lo de hoy te ha dado el día de mañana libre.

Hinata estaba confundida y no le gustaba, todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido. ¿Qué estaba tramando Naruto?

- debería avisar a mis padres_ dijo al cabo de unos segundos mientras veía su reloj, eran las seis treinta.

- le he hablado a tu madre por la tarde_ dijo Naruto_ le dije que saldríamos un rato, que no se preocupara que te cuidaría y te llevaría a casa antes de las diez, después de todo mañana hay escuela.

- ¿no se opuso?

- no, ella planeo una fiesta para el sábado. Creo que se sintió mal por hacerlo así que me dio permiso con la condición de que no te dijera nada de la fiesta.

Hinata miro a Naruto con cara de reproche.

- Naruto sabes que me acabas de decir de la fiesta ¿verdad?

- si_ dijo este riendo_ no puedo confabular contra ti, eres mi mejor amiga; se que no te gustan las fiestas, así que te lo estoy diciendo para que te acostumbres a la idea, porque tendrás que asistir y fingir que te sorprendes ¿entendido?

Naruto a veces tiene un razonamiento extraño, pensó Hinata mientras asentía y reía.

Salieron de la ciudad y pocos minutos después, Hinata noto que llegaban al mirador, era un lugar muy bonito. Era una especie de superficie en la base de una montaña desde la cual se podía ver toda la ciudad.

Naruto detuvo el auto, Hinata bajo y se dirigió al protector que rodeaba el área.

- es una hermosa vista ¿verdad?_ dijo Naruto llegando junto a ella.

- si, la ciudad al atardecer_ dijo Hinata sonriendo_ siempre quise venir aquí.

- lo se, por eso se me ocurrió traerte. Ya sabes como es tu cumpleaños, quería que fuese especial.

- gracias Naruto.

- no hay de que Hinata_ dijo este sonriendo.

Vieron el atardecer y luego como se iluminaba la ciudad. Una hermosa vista, pensó Hinata.

- una vez me dijiste_ dijo Naruto de repente_ que querías ver el atardecer desde aquí y ver como al llegar la noche las luces de la ciudad se encendían llenando todo de luz.

- ¿lo recuerdas? Fue cuando entramos en la secundaria.

- jamás olvidaría algo así y mucho menos si lo dice una persona muy importante para mi, como lo eres tu.

- ¿importante?

- si, eres importante Hinata_ dijo Naruto acercándose a ella_ desde el principio lo fuiste, eres la única chica que no se quedo enamorada de mi con solo verme, fuiste la única que se preocupo por conocerme o al menos de saber algo de mi; además, fuiste mi amiga incluso cuando me volvía fastidioso, desde que nos conocemos me has ayudado mucho… eres la única que lo conoce casi todo de mi.

En ese instante Hinata recordó algo que se había preguntado hacia ya varias semanas.

- Naruto ¿Por qué yo?_ dijo mirándolo a los ojos_ ¿Por qué confías tanto en mi? ¿Por qué me cuentas todo?

Naruto la miro y luego sonrió.

- simple_ dijo abrazándola para acto seguido susurrarle al oído_ Porque me gustas.

Hinata no creía lo que había oído. Ha dicho que le gusto, ¿estará bromeando? Naruto se separo de ella un poco y al ver su expresión supo lo que estaba pensando.

- no_ dijo_ no estoy jugando; me gustas Hinata. Tarde en darme cuenta pero al final lo hice: me gustas y mucho.

- Naruto…

- creo que me enamore de ti durante el verano que estudiamos juntos; una chica inteligente, alegre, madura, atlética pero sobre todo bondadosa.

- te diste cuenta de todo eso ¿en el verano?

- si, compartimos mucho tiempo juntos. Cuando me dijiste que eras amiga de Ino pensé: ella la preferirá antes que a mí, no querrá conocerme. Pero lo hiciste, me conociste y aunque Ino y yo terminamos seguiste siendo mi amiga; entonces pensé: tal vez tengo una oportunidad de acercarme. Poco a poco nos tomamos confianza y empecé a contarte cosas de mi, mi familia, mis problemas; y de un día a otro empecé a querer verte, por eso te llamaba y te citaba para hablar de mis problemas.

Hinata recordó el día en el que Naruto había entrado al salón, el mismo día que le había pedido ayuda.

Flash back.

- la importante.

Hinata lo miro un segundo y dijo:

-entiendo, has venido hasta aquí ¿significa que puedes decírmelo ahora?

Naruto la miro serio y Hinata entendió que no podía.

- ¿Cuándo?_ le pregunto.

Naruto sonrió.

- te enviare un mensaje mas tarde_ luego comenzó a caminar.

-si ibas a hacer eso ¿para que has venido?

-tengo mis razones.

- Baka_ dijo Hinata.

Fin Flash Back.

- por eso fuiste a mi clase ese día_ dijo Hinata entendiéndolo todo.

- quería verte, pero no podía contarte lo que pasaba_ dijo Naruto sonriendo_ fue un poco tonto ¿cierto?

- me causaste problemas_ le reprocho Hinata_ tuve que contarle a Ino como nos habíamos conocido… sabes que no me gusta dar explicaciones.

- si, lo se. Lo lamento mucho.

- no importa, algún día ella se enteraría y tendría que contarle, solo apresuraste lo inevitable.

Naruto la miro y sonrió. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Quiero besarla, pensó Naruto y así lo hizo. Un beso tierno que rompieron por falta de aire. Hinata aun estaba algo confundida, pero ahora entendía algunas de las acciones de Naruto en las ultimas semanas; le gusto, pensó _y el ¿te gusta?_ Pregunto una vocecilla en si interior; Hinata recordó todo lo que había vivido con Naruto hasta ahora, no lo había notado pero poco a poco se había vuelto dependiente de él, en especial de sus sonrisas; esas sonrisas que la hacían a la vez querer sonreír.

- Hinata _ dijo Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos_ ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata no dijo nada, solo se limito a hacer lo que mas quería en ese momento: besarlo. Naruto la abrazo mientras correspondía el beso.

Varios minutos después cuando se separaron por falta de aire pregunto sonriendo:

- ¿eso es un si?

Hinata sonrió y antes de volver a besarlo dijo:

- si, Naruto; eso es un si.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola, feliz año nuevo a todos. Me disculpo por tardar en publicar este Cáp., pero decidí dejarlo para iniciar con el este nuevo año. Espero que les guste… **

Capitulo 10.-

Mientras tanto…

Hanabi despertó por el sonido de su despertador y el sonido del celular de Hinata. Ya se levanto Hinata, pensó mientras se levantaba de prisa, tomaba una toalla y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Allí, tomo una ducha y se lavo los dientes; cuando regreso a su habitación noto que Hinata se movía con rapidez y salía de su habitación prácticamente corriendo. ¿Qué le pasa? Se pregunto mientras se ponía el uniforme; se peino y se coloco una cinta en el cabello, luego arreglo su cama, tomo su bolso y salio de la habitación para desayunar.

Cuando llego al comedor se encontró con su padre y su madre, pero Hinata no estaba por ninguna parte.

- ¿y Hinata? Si no se da prisa llegara tarde.

- Hinata se ha ido al trabajo, hoy no ira a la escuela.

Suspiro y con cara de molestia se sentó a comer; escapaste, pero no te preocupes nuestra guerra seguirá por la noche, pensó mientras comía.

Al terminar de comer, tomo su bolso para irse pero su padre la detuvo:

- espera un segundo, nos gustaría darte algo.

Hiashi, tomo una caja que se encontraba en la silla junto a él y se la entrego a su hija diciendo:

- feliz cumpleaños.

Hanabi sonrió y abrió la caja emocionada; en ella se encontraba un hermoso vestido rosa con adornos dorados.

- es hermoso, me encanta_ dijo mientras abrazaba a sus padres.

- me gustaría que te lo colocaras el sábado_ dijo Soe.

- ¿Qué hay el sábado?

- tu madre ha organizado una fiesta para ti y para Hinata_ explico Hiashi_ espero que te comportes y disfrutes de ella.

Una fiesta, perfecto es mi oportunidad de acercarme a Naruto; pensó Hanabi.

- ¿puedo invitar a quien quiera?

- ya he enviado las invitaciones, invite a todos tus amigos y a los de Hinata.

- ¿a todos? Incluido…

- si, hemos invitado a Naruto_ dijo Hiashi interrumpiéndola.

- gracias_ dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa_ ya me voy, nos vemos mas tarde.

Dicho esto salio corriendo del comedor y de la casa; camino a la escuela daba pequeños saltos de alegría.

- Naruto vendrá, esta vez me asegurare de acercarme a el. Este será el mejor cumpleaños de todos.

- ¿Por qué estas tan contenta, Hanabi?_ pregunto Sakura.

Al llegar a la escuela; Sakura, Himeko y Ten Ten, la habían recibido y felicitado abrazándola; todas le habían dado lindos regalos, pero ninguno era tan bueno como el hecho de que Naruto iría a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Sakura le obsequio un collar con un dije en forma de rosa; Himeko un par de pendientes dorados y Ten Ten una pulsera con adornos dorados.

Todo combinaba con el vestido que sus padres le habían regalado esa mañana, se vería perfecta en la fiesta y no solo opacaría a Hinata sino que también haría que Naruto se fijase en ella.

- mi madre organizo una fiesta para celebrar mi cumpleaños.

- lo sabemos, recibimos las invitaciones hace dos semanas_ dijo Himeko.

- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

- se suponía que era una sorpresa, tu madre nos pidió a todos los invitados que no dijéramos nada_ explico Ten Ten.

- ya veo. Bueno la verdad es que no me alegra tanto lo de la fiesta sino que Naruto va a ir_ dijo Hanabi.

- en serio_ exclamaron sus amigas al unísono.

- si, mi madre invito a los amigos de Hinata; después de todo es el cumpleaños de ambas.

- genial_ dijo Sakura_ eso significa que Yuria y Tomoyo también estarán ahí.

- si, será la mejor fiesta de todas.

- ¿ya te dijeron de la fiesta?_ pregunto Neji, que entraba al salón junto a Sasuke y Sai.

- mi madre me lo dijo antes de salir de casa.

- que bueno, ya no tendré que evitar el tema_ dijo Sai suspirando_ soy malo ocultando cosas.

- eso lo sabe todo el mundo_ dijo Sasuke_ feliz cumpleaños Hanabi.

- gracias, espero que todos vayan a mi fiesta.

- no me la perdería por nada_ dijo Neji.

- tampoco yo, estuve dos semanas guardando el secreto; no dejare que mi esfuerzo sea en vano_ dijo Sai.

Todos rieron, excepto Sai. El profesor entro al salón y las clases comenzaron; gracias a dios ese día no tenían pruebas, para Hanabi era horrible tener que presentarlas el día de su cumpleaños.

- ¿Dónde esta Hinata?_ pregunto Neji en el almuerzo.

- en el trabajo, creo que ocurrió algo malo. Esta mañana la llamaron muy temprano y salio de casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

- no creo que haya sido algo malo_ dijo Sakura.

- ¿Por qué?

- Naruto no ha faltado_ dijo Himeko_ lo vimos esta mañana.

Hanabi solo se encogió de hombros, en realidad no le importaba si su hermana asistía o no a clases.

Ino veía a Hanabi y sus amigos mientras almorzaban cuando su teléfono sonó.

- hola_ respondió.

- hola Ino.

- Hinata ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué no has venido a clases?

- surgió un problema y he tenido que venir al trabajo.

- imagino que no es grave, si lo fuese Naruto hubiese faltado también.

- Naruto no sabe de esto, supongo que su padre se lo dirá cuando venga esta tarde.

- entiendo, por cierto tengo algo para ti ¿puedo ir a tu casa por la noche?

- no se a que hora estaré allá. Si quieres puedes dejármelo con mi madre, sino puedes dármelo mañana.

- lo dejare con tu madre. Cuando lo tengas llámame ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo, ya tengo que irme; te llamo mas tarde.

- bien_ dijo Ino colgando la llamada.

- hagamos algo para celebrar tu cumpleaños_ le dijo Ten Ten a Hanabi cuando las clases acabaron.

- ¿algo como que?

- ¿quieres ir a algún lado?_ pregunto Sakura.

- podríamos ir al mirador un rato_ dijo Neji_ siempre te ha gustado ir ahí.

- me encantaría, hace mucho que no voy_ dijo Hanabi sonriendo.

En realidad no había dejado de sonreír en todo el día, pero sus amigos no habían dicho nada; en verdad le encantaba la idea de ir al mirador pero en su mente solo pensaba en la fiesta del sábado. En tres días, pensaba mientras se dirigían el mirador, en tres días.

¿Qué le pasa? Pensaba Sasuke viendo a Hanabi, nunca la había visto tan alegre, ¿Qué tiene de especial la fiesta?

- Naruto ira_ dijo Himeko.

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta, pero había formulado la pregunta en voz alta.

- eso lo explica.

- ¿te molesta?

Sasuke miro a Himeko mientras sonreía de medio lado.

- estas loca.

- te ves extraño, mas pensativo de lo normal ¿estas celoso porque tu prometida esta enamorada de otro chico?

- por mi, puede casarse con Naruto e irse; así podría estar con la chica que quiera.

- a ti solo te gusta usar a las chicas, Sasuke. ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto porque eres así, antes eras diferente, ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

Sasuke la miro fijamente; ni loco le diré, pensó.

- no es tu asunto.

- como quieras, me da igual.

Himeko se alejo de el y se acerco a sus amigas, Sasuke solo las miro conversar; su vida se estaba complicando y todo por culpa de ella.


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.-

Cambios.

Hanabi regreso a casa cerca de las seis; habían estado en el mirador largo rato conversando, no recordaba muy bien de que pues su mente no estaba allí, pero no importaba.

- bienvenida_ dijo Soe al verla _ ¿Dónde estabas?

- en el mirador con Sakura y los demás.

- la cena estará lista pronto, ve a prepararte.

Hanabi asintió y subió a su habitación, cambio su uniforme por un vestido blanco con adornos azules y se sentó a hacer sus tareas, a pesar de que era su cumpleaños decidió hacerlas para así no tener nada que hacer el sábado.

Kary le aviso que la cena estaba lista y bajo al comedor, allí se encontró con su madre pero no había rastro ni de su padre ni de Hinata.

- ¿Dónde esta papá?

- ha tendido que salir de viaje hoy, regresare el sábado temprano.

- ¿y Hinata?

- aun no regresa del trabajo.

- se lo toma en serio.

- Hinata siempre se toma todo en serio, aunque algunas cosas sean insignificantes ella no las sobreestima.

Cenaron en silencio Hanabi pensaba en la fiesta del sábado, como hacia desde que se entero que Naruto iría y Sora pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Naruto por la tarde…

Flash Back.

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Naruto? ¿Dónde esta Hinata?

- esta dormida.

- ¿dormida?

- si, cuando llegue la encontré dormida en mi oficina; mi padre me dijo que hizo un gran trabajo en la mañana y que por eso estaba cansada.

- ya veo.

- ¿Por qué llama?

- ah, solo quería hablar con ella, recordé que no la felicite esta mañana.

- me temo que tendrá que esperar a que regrese.

- si, bueno te dejo para que trabajes…

- espere, ¿quiero preguntarle algo?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- me gustaría llevar a pasear a Hinata cuando salgamos del trabajo ¿le molesta?

- no, pero ¿A dónde la llevaras?

- a ver el atardecer en el mirador.

- ¿al mirador?

- si, Hinata me dijo una vez que le gustaría ver el atardecer en el mirador; así que se me ocurrió que como es su cumpleaños podría llevarla allí hoy.

- entiendo… pero…

- déjeme hacerlo, la llevare a casa antes de las diez; sino me deja le diré lo de la fiesta del sábado.

- estas loco, si le dices no asistirá.

- ¿entonces me deja?

Que manipulador es Naruto cuando se lo propone, pensó Sora.

- esta bien, pero la quiero en casa antes de las diez.

- allí estará y no le diré de la fiesta, confié en mi. Bueno debo cortar, adiós.

Fin Flash Back.

¿Qué esta planeando Naruto? ¿Acaso…? No es imposible, Sora sabía que Naruto tenía algo en mente pero no estaba segura de que era.

Hinata regreso a casa a las nuevo treinta, entro en silencio pues no quería que la oyeran:

- ¿Cómo te fue?

Hinata se sobresalto al oír la voz de su madre, la busco y la vio apoyada en la puerta de la biblioteca.

- bien, solucionamos el problema.

- me alegra escuhar eso.

- voy a dormir, buenas noches.

- ven aquí, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo.

Hinata miro a Sora mientras esta entraba al interior de la habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto al entrar.

- cierra la puerta.

Hinata así lo hizo y tomo asiento en un sillón frente a su madre, esta estaba algo pensativa en su asiento.

- ¿mamá?

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto?

- que te hace pensar que ha pasado algo.

- instinto materno.

Hinata recordó lo sucedido en el mirador y se sonrojo un poco, su madre lo noto y sonrió, así que si era eso, pensó Sora.

- ¿se declaro?

- si.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te dijo?_ pregunto Sora levantándose de su asiento y sentándose en el sillón junto al de Hinata.

- dijo que yo era alguien muy importante para el, que se había enamorado de mi durante el verano que estudiamos juntos pero que no se dio cuenta hasta un tiempo después.

- ¿Qué mas?

- esto te entretiene mucho ¿no es así?

- en realidad si, es la primera vez que hablamos de estas cosas; nadie se te había declarado antes.

- si se me habían declarado, pero no eran chicos que me agradaran mucho así que los rechace.

- ¿no rechazaste a Naruto?

- no, porque me di cuenta que me gusta.

- ¿eso significa?

- si, somos novios_ dijo Hinata en un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué no pareces feliz?

- estoy feliz, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que esto me traerá problemas.

- ¿problemas?

- con Ino, con Hanabi y con todas las chicas de la escuela.

- ¿te arrepientes?

- no.

- entonces no debes preocuparte por los demás. Hinata debes buscar tu propia felicidad, has ayudado a todos los que te han pedido ayuda, en especial a Ino; pero no puedes anteponer la felicidad de los otros a la tuya.

- tienes razón, cambiando de tema ¿organizaste una fiesta?

- condenado Naruto, prometió no decir nada; cuando lo vea lo voy a matar.

- no puedes matarlo, es mi novio; además no me molesta que lo hayas eso, de hecho me esperaba que hicieras algo así.

- ¿iras?

- por supuesto, sino Naruto se enojara porque le prometí que no solo iría sino que también me mostraría sorprendida.

- hablando de la fiesta… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, olvide felicitarte temprano.

- no importa.

- Ino, trajo algo para ti.

Sora se levanto y se dirigió a una mesa que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, tomo una caja, regreso sus pasos y se la entrego a Hinata.

- dijo que la llamaras cuando la estuvieras abriendo.

- la abriré en mi habitación.

- ¿le dirás lo de Naruto?

- si, no creo que sea buena ocultárselo a ella.

- suerte.

Hinata se levanto y salio de la habitación. Sora se quedo en el interior, cuando su hija salio se acerco a la mesa donde había recogido la caja, tomo asiento en una silla junto a ella y tomo el teléfono, debía informar a su esposo de lo que había ocurrido.

Una vez en su habitación Hinata dejo la caja sobre la cama; se quito la ropa, fue al cuarto de baño y tomo una ducha rápida con agua tibia para relajarse antes de llamar a Ino, cuando salio se vistió con su pijama lila, tomo su celular y llamo a su mejor amiga.

- ¿hola?

- hola Ino, soy yo.

- Hinata, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ¿ya abriste mi regalo?

- estoy a punto de hacerlo.

- espero que te guste, no sabia que darte pero cuando lo vi, supe que ese era el regalo perfecto.

Hinata abrió la caja y se encontró con un vestido straple de color negro con detalles en morado y lila, era un vestido a la altura de las rodilla; Hinata no podía negarlo era perfecto, ella no se caracterizaba por usar vestido pero ese era de su estilo.

- ¿y bien? ¿Te gusto?

- es perfecto Ino.

- que bien, siendo sincera tenia algo de miedo después de todo los vestidos no son lo tuyo.

- me encanta, me lo colocare para la fiesta del sábado.

- ¿sabes de la fiesta?

- si, pero no te preocupes iré.

- menos mal, me esforcé mucho para no decir nada. Creí que te molestarías.

- descuida, no me molesta.

- me alegro, bueno ya te dejo; debes estar cansada, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

- espera, Ino tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿si?

- el que me dijo de la fiesta fue Naruto.

- ¿Qué? Ese tonto, ahora que lo mencionas tu hermana esta contenta por lo de la fiesta, al parecer esta impaciente por ver a Naruto en la fiesta.

- ¿en serio? Bueno era de esperarse, después de todo ella esta algo encaprichada con el en estos momentos.

- si, buenote dejo…

- eso no era lo que quería decirte.

- ¿ah no? ¿Entonces que? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

- no, bueno al menos no creo que sea malo; aunque no estoy segura de cómo te lo vas a tomar.

- me estas asustando, ¡dime de una vez!

- Naruto y yo somos novios.


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.-

¿Novios?

El silencio se hizo del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Ino? ¿Estas ahí?

- ¿Cuándo sucedió?

- hoy, después del trabajo Naruto me llevo al mirador como regalo de cumpleaños y se declaro.

- ¿no sabia que te gustara?

- no es algo que haya sucedido de repente, creo que sin darme cuenta empecé a tomarle mas cariño del que debería pero…

- felicidades.

- ¿no estas molesta?

- quiero estarlo, en verdad pero no puedo odiarte por quererlo, el es perfecto: es dulce, atento, amable y un buen chico; además eres mi mejor amiga.

- Ino, si quieres gritar o llorar esta bien.

- ¿en verdad?

- tu lo quieres mucho, entenderé si lloras o gritas.

- Hinata_ dijo Ino empezando a sollozar_ cuídalo mucho, no seas tan tonta como yo. Naruto es especial, no dejes que Hanabi o cualquier otra chica te lo arrebate ¿oíste?

- te oí, no te preocupes te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda; pero recuerda que nunca he tenido novio.

- eso no será problema… oye…. ¿tu hermana lo sabe?

- no, hasta ahora solo lo saben mi madre, tu y mi padre.

- ¿tu padre?

- sospecho que mi madre lo llamo para contarle después que subí a mi habitación.

- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome?

- ¿mi padre o Hanabi?

- ambos.

- no tengo idea de cómo se lo tomara mi padre pero estoy casi segura de que a Hanabi le dará un ataque cuando se entere.

- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

- ni idea. Quería contártelo a ti primero, pensé que no seria justo ocultártelo dado que tienes una historia con Naruto y eres mi mejor amiga.

- mañana iras a la escuela ¿cierto?

- si, ¿por que?

- conociendo a Naruto no será capaz de ocultarlo.

- lo se, pero seré sincera contigo; me importa un bledo lo que piensen Hanabi y el resto de las chicas, solo me importaba lo que tu pensaras.

- no puedo creer lo que oigo_ dijo Ino riendo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- estas buscando tu felicidad sin preocuparte por los demás.

- mi madre me dijo algo parecido.

- Hinata sabes que te quiero, pero la verdad es que me tenias preocupada; siempre ayudando a otros y dejando tu vida en segundo plano.

- creo que es hora de volverme una artista ¿no crees?

- otra vez con lo de artistas y espectadores, sabes que no entiendo mucho esa teoría tuya pero por primera vez estoy de acuerdo, debes volverte una artista y deja que te diga que ya era hora.

Al día siguiente Hanabi despertó temprano, se vistió con calma, arreglo su cama, se peino, preparo su bolso, lo tomo y bajo a desayunar.

- buenos días_ dijo Sora al verla entrar al comedor.

- buenos días ¿ya despertó Hinata?

- últimamente preguntas mucho por tu hermana.

- simple curiosidad.

- hoy tenia servicio así que ya se fue.

Hanabi tomo asiento y comió con tranquilidad, después de una buena noche de sueño ya se había calmado un poco; no había olvidado la fiesta solo se había acostumbrado a la idea.

- bueno días Hinata.

Esta que estaba sola en el salón se sobresalto al oír que la llamaban.

- buenos días Naruto_ dijo viéndolo de pie en la puerta _ ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- lo mismo que tu, tengo servicio.

- no sabia que tenias servicio los mismos días que yo.

- ni yo, solo pase por aquí a ver quien estaba de turno.

- ayer hable con Ino.

- ¿le contaste?_ pregunto Naruto entrando, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en una mesa.

- si.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo?

- bien, lloro un poco pero esta feliz por nosotros; por cierto no le digas que te conté que lloro o me reprochara.

- entonces no debiste contarme.

- así como tampoco debías contarme de la fiesta. Mi madre se molesto contigo, hasta amenazo con matarte.

- ¿en serio?

- tranquilo, le dije que no podía hacerlo o sino me pondría triste.

- ¿solo triste?

- no me apliques psicología.

- sabes que se me da bien.

- por eso te lo advierto, recuerda que a mi también se me da bien.

Naruto rió, se acerco a ella y tomándola de la cintura la beso.

- deberías irte_ dijo Hinata cuando se separaron_ no se porque, pero sospecho que no has terminado de arreglar tu salón.

- puede esperar.

- no, no puede.

- esta bien, ya me voy; pero almorzaremos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo, te veo mas tarde.

Naruto salio del salón y dejo a Hinata sola, quien se dedico a terminar su trabajo.

- hola Naruto_ dijo Yuria entrando al salón.

- hola, eres la primera en llegar.

- no tenia sueño, así que desperté temprano.

Naruto sabia que mentía, Yuria siempre llegaba temprano cuando el tenia servicio.

- ¿Qué extraño? No estarás enferma o algo así.

- no, solo ansiosa por la fiesta del sábado. Nunca hemos ido a casa de Hinata será interesante.

- muy interesante_ dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- ¿iras verdad?

- ni loco me perdería esa fiesta.

Yuria sonrió y tomo asiento en su mesa.

El descanso para el almuerzo llego pronto. Hanabi, vio a su hermana dejar el salón acompañada por su amiga Ino.

- ¿adonde iran?_ pregunto Himeko mientras comían.

- ni idea y no me interesa_ admitió Hanabi.

- ¿ya tienes todo para la fiesta del sábado?_ le pregunto Neji a su prima.

- si ¿y ustedes?

- solo me faltan unos accesorios_ dijo Sakura.

- a mi unas lindas sandalias que combinen con mi vestido_ dijo Ten Ten.

- yo tengo todo lo que necesito_ dijo Himeko.

- ¿a sí?_ le pregunto Sasuke.

- si_ le contesto esta.

- nosotros también tenemos todo_ dijo Neji, señalando además a Sasuke y Sai.

- ustedes los hombres no tienen problemas al elegir como vestirse_ se quejo Himeko.

- es cierto: un pantalón, una camisa, corbata y un par de zapatos de vestir_ dijo Sakura.

- eso no es cierto_ dijo Sasuke_ creen que es fácil, nuestro estilo puede ser siempre el mismo pero un simple error en la combinación y en el corte del traje hacen la diferencia.

- Sasuke tiene razón_ admitió Neji_ ustedes solo deben elegir el color del vestido.

- no es cierto_ se quejo Sakura.

- basta, hay que admitir que tanto a hombres como mujeres nos cuesta elegir que es lo que mejor nos queda, pero también hay que admitir que las mujeres tenemos mas de donde elegir y por ello a nosotras nos cuesta mas escoger lo adecuado_ sentencio Hanabi.

- ¿eso crees? Hagamos una apuesta_ dijo Sai.

- ¿una apuesta?_ dijeron Sakura, Ten Ten, Hanabi y Himeko a la vez.

- si una apuesta.

- ¿de que?_ pregunto Sakura.

- ¿les interesa?_ pregunto Sai.

- habla de una vez_ le reprocho Ten Ten.

Sai sonrió y se dedico a terminar de comer su almuerzo, las chicas lo miraron e hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿bien de que va la apuesta?_ pregunto Sakura.

- simple, el grupo que se vista mejor gana y el que se vista peor pierde_ dijo Sai.

- ¿Qué hay de interesante en eso? Las mujeres siempre se visten mejor_ dijo Hanabi.

- ¿segura? Ninguna se ha equivocado alguna vez en la combinación de sus atuendos_ dijo Sai.

- es normal que a veces nos equivoquemos_ dijo Himeko.

- al igual que es normal que los hombres también se equivoquen_ dijo Neji.

- si nosotras nos vestimos mejor ¿Qué ganaremos?_ pregunto Ten Ten.

- nosotros haremos lo que ustedes quieran por una semana_ dijo Sai_ pero si nosotros ganamos será al revés.

- es sencillo_ dijo Sakura_ aceptamos.

- ¿Quién va a elegir al ganador?_ pregunto Himeko.

- debe ser alguien imparcial, alguien que no tenga nada que ganar y que no pueda ser influenciado por alguno de nosotros_ dijo Neji.

En ese instante la puerta del salón se abrió y entraron Hinata e Ino. Perfecto, pensó Sai levantándose de su asiento, acercándose a Hinata la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta donde estaban los demás.

Hinata acababa de entrar al salón luego de haber almorzado con Ino y Naruto cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y prácticamente la arrastraba hasta donde se encontraba su hermana. Al mirar se dio cuenta que ese alguien era Sai el amigo de Hanabi, una vez hubieron llegado a su destino Sai dijo:

- ella decidirá.

- ¿Qué?_ exclamo Hanabi.

- ¿en que estas pensando? Ella es hermana de Hanabi y prima de Neji ¿Cómo va a elegir ella?_ se quejo Sasuke.

- es lo mejor_ comenzó a explicar Sai_ por ser familia de Hanabi y Neji ella no será favoritista; en cuanto al resto de nosotros, no nos conoce lo suficiente como para dejarse influenciar.

- estas loco_ sentencio Ten Ten.

- ¿me pueden decir de que están hablando?_ pregunto Hinata confundida.

- queremos que escojas al ganador de una apuesta que hicimos entre nosotros_ dijo Sai.

- es una locura_ dijo Neji.

- ¿de que va la apuesta?

- ¿te interesa? ¿Eso significa que lo harás?_ pregunto Sai interesado.

- dime de que va y después te responderé.

- las chicas dicen que ellas pueden vestirse mejor que nosotros para la fiesta del sábado, además creen que para ellas es mas difícil elegir que colocarse y que para nosotros es sencillo elegir porque siempre usamos lo mismo_ explico Sai.

- ¿apostaron sobre quien se sabe vestir mejor?

- así es. ¿Y bien? ¿Serás la juez?_ insistió Sai.

- es una apuesta tonta_ dijo Ino de repente_ las mujeres siempre nos vemos mejor y nos esforzamos mas.

- lo ven_ dijo Sakura_ hasta la amiga de Hinata esta de nuestro lado.

- ¿sobre que?_ pregunto Naruto.

Todos se asombraron de verlo ahí, ¿Cuándo había entrado? Sai le explico la situación al igual que como había hecho con Hinata e Ino.

- los chicos tiene razón, a los hombres no nos es tan fácil vestirnos; no es simplemente escoger una camisa, un pantalón y un buen par de zapatos.

- ¿Qué les parece? Naruto esta de nuestro lado_ se burlo Sasuke.

- no hay ningún lado_ intervino Hinata_ tanto a hombres como a mujeres nos cuesta escoger bien. A las mujeres porque hay un montón de diseños diferentes y no cualquier cosa nos queda bien, todas somos diferentes y debemos buscar lo que mejor nos queda para no hacer el ridículo…

- Hinata tiene razón_ dijo Himeko_ por eso las mujeres ganaremos esta apuesta.

- los hombres siempre la tiene fácil_ dijo Hanabi.

- eso no es cierto_ volvió a intervenir Hinata_ los hombres tiene los mismos o tal vez mas problemas para elegir que ponerse cuando se trata de ropa formal. El hecho de no colocarse siempre lo mismo para evitar ser repetitivo, es su mayor problema. Tal vez ustedes lo vean como solo un pantalón que combina con unos zapatos y una corbata que combina con una camisa, y al final una chaqueta que siente bien con todo lo anterior pero es mas que eso. Si se colocan el mismo color las mujeres dicen que son aburridos y que no son creativos a la hora de vestirse. Hay muchas variables, es tonto apostar por quien puede vestirse mejor ante un evento importante; no todos tiene motivos para esforzarse.

- el que gane hará que el que pierda haga lo que le pida por una semana_ dijo Sai_ eso es motivación suficiente.

- si lo es, entonces son muy fáciles de satisfacer_ dijo Hinata_ les propongo cambiar la apuesta.

- ¿cambiarla?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- si, en lugar de apostar quien se viste mejor; porque no apuestan a quien es mas famoso_ explico Hinata.

- ¿mas famoso?_ dijo Himeko_ eso no seria justo ellos tienen a Naruto.

- y ustedes tiene a Hanabi.

Esta al oír a su hermana se sorprendió.

- ¿yo?

- si tu, desde que tengo memoria los chicos te persiguen. Además todas ustedes son bonitas a su manera, al igual que los chicos son guapos a su manera; así que apuesten por quien logra captar mas atención del sexo opuesto.

- interesante, me agrada_ dijo Sai.

- a mi también_ dijo Ino_ eres una genio Hinata.

- pero seria injusto, Naruto es el mas popular de la escuela seria trampa_ dijo Sakura.

- ¿tan inseguras están de su belleza? O es que están inseguras de no poder controlar la atracción que tienen por Naruto_ dijo Hinata mirándolas_ si es lo segundo propongo que no cuente el efecto que se tienen los unos a los otros.

- ¿Cómo?_ dijeron todos a la vez.

- a veces me sacan de quicio_ admitió Hinata_ seria así: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Neji, contra Hanabi, Himeko, Ten Ten, Sakura e Ino. Los dos grupos lucharan por obtener más atención del sexo opuesto pero no cuenta si esa atracción viene de alguno de los participantes. El perdedor hará lo que el ganador le imponga durante una semana. ¿Les parece?

- significa que debemos atraer al resto de los invitados_ dijo Naruto.

- así es. Yo no cuento porque soy la juez, así que deberán "conquistar" a cuantas chicas y chicos puedan del resto de los invitados.

- ¿Cómo sabremos quien gana?_ pregunto Neji.

- los vigilare a todos, cada vez que conquisten a alguien deberán decírmelo para llevar un control de conquista. El grupo que mas conquistas logre durante la fiesta gana.

- ¿y si hacen trampa?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- si hacen trampa pierden puntos, ganaran un punto por cada conquista si mienten perderán dos.

- pero entonces tendríamos que trabajar mas_ se quejo Sakura.

- solo si mienten. De no hacerlo no perderán puntos, en su lugar si nadie miente el equipo ganara tres puntos por honestidad.

- ¿y si un miembro del equipo miente y otros no?_ pregunto Sai.

- en ese caso ese jugador que no mienta ganara dos puntos extra y el que lo haga perderá igualmente dos puntos. Al final se sumaran los puntos de cada miembro y basados en el puntaje grupal veremos quien será el ganador. Si nadie miente igualmente se sumaran tres puntos al global.

- ¿y si empatamos?_ pregunto Ino.

- habrá un reto extra que yo elegiré en ese momento. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

- solo hay un problema, somos cuatro chicos contra cinco chicas_ dijo Sasuke_ eso es injusto.

- ¿tienen miedo?_ se burlo Hanabi.

- Sasuke tiene razon Hanabi, no seria justo. Como nosotras somos cinco tendremos mas conquistas en menos tiempo_ admitio Himeko

- eso es cierto_dijo Hinata_ chicos ¿conocen a alguien que quiera formar parte de la apuesta?

- nadie_ dijo Sai.

- tal vez Kai nos ayude_ dijo Sasuke.

- buena idea, estoy segura de que si se lo pides les ayudara_ dijo Hinata.

- pero no creo que tenga invitacion.

- no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo.

- segura, Hinata.

- completamente. ¿Estan de acuerdos chicos?

- por mi no hay problema_ dijeron Himeko y Sasuke.

- a mi tampoco me importa_ dijeron Sakura y Sai.

Hanabi, Neji y Ten Ten solo asintieron en modo de aceptación.

- ¿y ustedes?_ pregunto Hinata a Naruto e Ino.

- ¿Quién es Kai?_ pregunto Naruto.

- es un amigo de Sasuke, es algo asi como su tutor_ explico Hinata.

- ¿no le molestara participar en nuestra apuesta?_ pregunto Ino.

- no_ aseguro Sasuke_ le explicare bien de que va, estoy seguro de que nos ayudara.

- ¿y bien?_ pregunto Hinata.

Naruto e Ino se miraron unos segundos y respondieron:

- hagámoslo.

- perfecto, la fiesta comienza a las siete. Para que tengan tiempo para divertirse sin presiones el tiempo de la apuesta comenzara a las ocho treinta y terminara a las once treinta; tendrán exactamente tres horas para conquistar a cuantas personas sea posible. Yo siempre estaré a la vista para que puedan darme la información lo más rápido posible y así no pierdan tiempo.

- bien_ dijeron todos a la vez.

- Ino, necesitaremos que estés con nosotras el mayor tiempo para decidir nuestra estrategia_ dijo Hanabi.

- pero…_ comenzó esta mirando a Hinata.

Esta comprendió el miedo de su amiga y dijo:

- tranquila, después de todo debo ser imparcial por lo cual no puedo hablar sobre la fiesta, ni ayudarte a terminar de arreglar tu atuendo. Hanabi y sus amigas te ayudaran.

- esta bien_ acepto Ino.

- Naruto, tienes que hacer lo mismo_ dijo Sasuke.

- lo se; pero hoy no puedo, me reuniré con ustedes mañana_ dijo este.

- no podemos perder tiempo, hay que planear todo con cuidado_ dijo Sai.

- ¿Qué es mas importante que esta apuesta?_ pregunto Neji.

- pues…

- nada_ interrumpió Hinata a Naruto.

Este solo la miro y acepto estar con ellos.

Lo siento Naruto, pensó Hinata, se que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo pero creo que esta es una gran oportunidad para comprobar si es verdad o no lo que estoy pensando.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos… dos cosas antes importantes antes del Cáp:**

**1.- en el capitulo anterior cometí un error y olvide incluir a Ino en la apuesta. Por ello he retirado y reincorporado el capitulo anterior con la corrección correspondiente, así que antes de leer este Cáp lean el anterior de nuevo (mil disculpas por eso, pero si quieren entender lo que pasara a continuación deberán hacerlo)**

**2.- estoy en época de exámenes así que voy a tardar un poco en escribir y publicar los próximos caps, así que les pido paciencia.**

**Sin más nada que decir… disfruten el Cáp.**

Capitulo 13.-

¿Algo inesperado?

Los días siguientes fueron de completa calma para Hinata y a la vez un completo caos para los participantes de la apuesta. Cada grupo estaba sumergido en sus propios asuntos y los demás estudiantes se sentían intrigados pues era extraño ver a Ino con Hanabi y a Naruto con Sasuke.

- ¿Qué están tramando, Hinata senpai?

Hinata se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas, era viernes las clases habían acabado y se disponía a irse a casa; frente a ella se encontraban Tomoyo y Yuria.

- ¿Quién Tomoyo?

- Ino y Naruto_ dijo Yuria_ están pasando demasiado tiempo con Hanabi, Sasuke y su grupo ¿Por qué?

- ni idea_ respondió Hinata encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿en verdad no sabes?_ insistió Yuria.

- ¿Qué razón tendría yo para ocultarles algo?

- Hinata senpai tiene razón_ admitió Tomoyo.

- bien, por cierto mañana es la fiesta ¿Cómo va todo en tu casa?_ pregunto Yuria.

- un completo desastre, todo es movimiento; parece un manicomio.

- estoy segura de que será una gran fiesta senpai.

- si, eso es lo que me temo.

- es cierto a ti no te gustan las fiestas ¿cierto Hinata?

- así es Yuria, pero esta será muy interesante.

- ¿Por qué?

- presiento que algo inesperado y entretenido ocurrirá mañana, es tanta la emoción que siento ante ese acontecimiento que por primera vez no puedo esperar.

- ¿Qué clase de cosa ocurrirá?_ pregunto Tomoyo interesada

- ni idea, solo se que será divertido. Bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana.

_Al día siguiente._

- Hinata ¿has visto a tu hermana?

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación oyendo música cuando su madre entro prácticamente gritando.

- no hay necesidad de gritar mamá_ le respondió quitándose los audífonos.

- llevo media hora buscándola y no aparece ¿sabes donde esta?

- si no esta en su habitación debe haber salido.

- ¿hoy? Hinata la fiesta será en varias horas y sabes tan bien como yo que a Hanabi le fascinan las fiestas en especial cuando ella es una de las invitadas de honor.

- tienes razón, pero…

- ¿pero?_ Soe miro a su hija con interés_ ¿hay algo que yo no sepa Hinata?

Esta miro a su madre y sonriendo con alegría respondió:

- nada que deba preocuparte mamá.

- Hanabi esta tramando algo ¿cierto?

- si, pero por esta vez es algo que vale la pena, creeme.

- ¿Hanabi esta tramando algo y la estas ayudando?_ dijo Soe sin creerlo.

- no la ayudo; la utilizo para confirmar algo de lo que me he dado cuenta hace poco.

- ¿Qué notaste?

- eso es un se-cre-to, pero no te preocupes no tiene que ver con Hanabi o conmigo, mas bien involucra a uno de nuestros conocidos.

- estas extraña.

- ¿extraña?

- si, no se como explicarlo pero siento que eso que notaste es algo que te produce mucha diversión y gracias a ello tienes esa expresión tuya de: lo se todo

- ¿una cara de lo se todo? Que cosas mas raras se te ocurren; admitiré que eso que note es algo que me divertirá mucho en un futuro cercano… será interesante ver como se darán las cosas.

Soe miro a su hija y salio de la habitación en silencio, una vez fuera se dirigió a la planta baja mientras pensaba: quien quiera que sea la fuente de diversión de Hinata debe tener cuidado.

Mientras tanto en casa de Himeko:

Las chicas se encontraban preparándose para la fiesta, los vestidos estaban sobre la gran cama, las sandalias en el suelo alrededor de la misma; el tocador estaba completamente lleno de maquillajes: sombras, rubores, rimers, pinturas de labios y brillos.

- perfecto tenemos todo lo necesario_ dijo Hanabi.

- ¿no vas a ir a tu casa a vestirte?_ le pregunto Ino.

- no, iremos juntas en el auto de del padre de Himeko_ respondió Hanabi.

Las chicas miraron sorprendidas a Hanabi.

- ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto esta.

- pensé que querrías recibir a los invitados_ dijo Sakura.

- no, hable con Hinata sobre eso ayer. Ella se hará cargo de recibir a los invitados, para que yo pueda hacer una gran entrada junto a ustedes y obtener más atención.

- ¿Hinata esta de acuerdo con eso?_ pregunto Ino.

- si.

- es extraño.

- ¿Qué es extraño Ino?_ pregunto Ten Ten.

- Hinata no suele hacer esa clase de cosas, debe haber una razón para que este haciendo todo esto_ explico Ino_ ella no ayuda en apuestas, odia las fiestas y en especial odia ser anfitriona de estas.

- ¿Qué insinúas?_ pregunto Himeko.

- nada, solo que Hinata debe ganar algo con toda esta situación.

Se miraron las unas a las otras, en verdad Ino tenia un punto; Hinata no participaba en la apuesta, solo era juez así que no ganaría nada con el resultado de la misma; tampoco ganaría nada siendo la anfitriona de la fiesta, así que debía haber un motivo oculto que la estaba motivando a hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo ¿pero que podría ser?

En la casa de Naruto:

- no entiendo ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes en mi casa?_ pregunto Naruto algo exasperado.

- iremos en grupo_ dijo Sasuke.

- así llamaremos la atención_ agrego Neji_ fue idea de Sai.

El aludido solo sonrió y asintió.

- pero ¿Por qué en mi casa?

- no hay una razón, solo pensamos que seria una buena oportunidad de ver tu casa_ dijo Sai.

- por cierto Sasuke ¿donde esta Kai?_ pregunto Neji.

- lo he llamado varias veces pero no atiende_ dijo el aludido.

- pero vendrá ¿cierto?_ pregunto Naruto.

- seria horrible tener que retirarnos de la apuesta_ admitió Sai.

- al menos le explicaste de que iba ¿cierto?_ pregunto Neji.

- le explique pero…

Flash Back.

Sasuke se encontraba con Kai en una habitación de la mansión Uchiha.

- vamos Kai, será divertido.

- Sasuke; tengo cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo para apuestas tontas_ dijo Kai enojado.

- no es tonta, vamos si no participas tendremos que retirarnos.

- ¿y eso que?

- ¿sabes lo horrible que seria para nosotros retirarnos por un tecnicismo? Vamos solo por una vez ayúdame.

- siempre te ayudo, así que no intentes sobornarme con eso.

Dicho esto Kai abandono la habitación donde se encontraban con cara de pocos amigos.

Fin Flash Back.

- ¡no va ayudarnos!_ gritaron los chicos a la vez.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?_ le reprocho Sai_ hubiéramos buscado a alguien que si nos ayudara.

- calmense.

- ¿Cómo podemos calmarnos cuando nos ocultaste algo tan importante?_ pregunto enfadado Neji.

- hay que encontrar un sustituto pronto_ dijo Naruto.

- no hay tiempo, estamos perdidos_ sentencio Sai.

- si, nos ayudara_ les calmo Sasuke.

- ¿lo convenciste?_ pregunto Neji.

- Hinata lo hizo, no se como pero lo hizo.

- ¿Hinata?_ dijeron sorprendidos sus amigos.

- si, verán hable con Kai el miércoles apenas llegue a casa. El se negó a ayudarnos pero el jueves antes del inicio de clases me encontré con Hinata.

Flash Back.

- Buenos días Hinata_ dijo Sasuke algo molesto.

- Buenos días ¿Qué te pasa estas mas molesto de lo normal?

- muy graciosa. Kai no quiere ayudarnos.

- sobre eso… ayer en la noche hable con él, los va a ayudar.

- ¿en serio?

- si.

- pero ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo lo convencí?

Sasuke asintió.

- eso es entre el y yo, lo importante es que accedió a ayudarlos. Ahora solo concéntrate en la apuesta; lo que respecta a Kai esta solucionado.

Sasuke miro a Hinata asombrado ¿Qué habría hecho para que Kai accediera?

- Hinata ¿Por qué convenciste a Kai?

- ¿Por qué? Hay algo de que quiero comprobar.

- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la apuesta?

- tal vez nada, tal vez todo; aun no me decido, solo puedo decir que la apuesta es una buena excusa para asegurarme de que tan cierto es lo que estoy pensando.

- ¿Qué estas pensando?

- eso Sasuke es… un secreto.

Fin Flash Back.

- Hinata ¿dijo eso?_ pregunto Neji asombrado.

- si.

- ¿Qué será lo que quiere comprobar?_ pregunto Sai.

- ni idea.

- sea lo que sea_ dijo Naruto_ me pregunto que papel jugamos nosotros en ello.

Todos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, era extraño… el ser utilizados de esa manera era algo que jamás habían experimentado.

En la mansión Hyuga varias horas después.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación cuando, como era costumbre ese día su madre entro sin llamar.

- ¿Dónde esta Hanabi? Los invitados llegaran pronto.

- ella llegara con sus amigas, quieren hacer una entrada en grupo o algo así, la verdad no entendí muy bien cuando me explico_ dijo Hinata.

- ¿Quién recibirá a los invitados?

- yo.

- ¿tu?

- es raro verdad, últimamente estoy haciendo cosas inusuales en mi.

- ese secreto tuyo ha de ser muy interesante.

- lo es, te lo aseguro.

- estas preciosa con ese vestido.

Hinata se miro en el espejo; el vestido que le había regalado Ino le quedaba perfectamente, se coloco unas sandalias plateadas, un collar de plata con un dije del mismo material con forma de lirio, un brazalete y unos zarcillos sencillos con adornos en piedras brillantes, el cabello lo llevaba suelto sin adornos y completo su aspecto con un maquillaje sencillo. En conjunto se veía todo muy bien y en realidad Hinata debía admitir que se sentía de maravilla con ese vestido.

- gracias_ dijo por fin_ será mejor bajar.

- si.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la planta baja, al llegar se encontraron con Hiashi.

- ¿estas lista Soe?_ pregunto este.

- si.

- ¿Dónde esta Hanabi?

- vendrá luego, yo seré la anfitriona esta noche_ dijo Hinata.

- espero que tu hermana no este planeando nada fuera de lugar.

- tranquilo, esta vez es algo con lo que estoy de acuerdo.

- ¿estas de acuerdo con tu hermana?_ dijeron Hiashi y Soe a la vez.

- si. Pero tranquilos me asegurare que su plan no se salga de control, por ello es que acepte ser la anfitriona.

Hiashi miro a su hija y asintió.

- volveremos mañana en la mañana, los sirvientes quedan a tu cargo_ dijo Soe.

- no quiero problemas_ advirtió Hiashi.

- lo se, todo estará en perfectas condiciones cuando regresen.

- bien ya nos vamos_ dijo Hiashi dirigiéndose a la puerta acompañado pos su esposa_ por cierto Hinata_ dijo antes de salir_ te ves preciosa con ese vestido.

Esta solo sonrió ante el comentario y vio como sus padres se retiraban. Un joven de cabello rojizo y ojos claros vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros entro en la mansión antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Hinata lo miro y sonriendo dijo:

- bienvenido a mi casa Kai.

- gracias por la invitación_ respondió este mirando a la chica frente a el_ estas preciosa Hinata.

Esta se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario.

- ¿eso crees? Tú te ves bien, lamento que mi comentario sea algo tosco pero no soy buena en estas cosas de alagar la ropa de otros.

- no te preocupes. Al parecer soy el primero en llegar.

- si, aun faltan varios minutos antes de que todos empiecen a llegar. ¿Quieres beber algo mientras esperamos?

- no quiero molestar.

- no seria molestia.

- estoy bien.

- en ese caso vayamos a la biblioteca a sentarnos.

- ¿Por qué no al salón?

- el salón ya no es como era; fue redecorado para que fuese una sala de fiestas.

- ¿podemos usar toda la casa?

- no, solo el salón y los balcones a los que este esta conectado. Se especifico en la invitación, mi madre es muy detallista con esas cosas_ dijo Hinata entrando en la biblioteca.

- hablando de ella ¿A dónde se fueron tus padres?_ pregunto Kai mientras tomaban asiento en un sillón.

- a una fiesta de negocios, la mayoría de los padres de los chicos que vendrán esta noche irán a esa fiesta.

- ¿tus padres las dejaron a ti y a Hanabi a cargo?

- no, solo a mi.

- ¿podrás?

- si. Hay muchos sirvientes que ayudaran a evitar que todo se salga de control.

- por eso es malo hacer fiestas en las casas.

- si, pero como mis padres no estarían, mi madre organizo la fiesta aquí.

- cambiando el tema…

- no te diré la razón por la que te pedí que participaras en la apuesta.

- ¿Por qué?

- es un secreto_ dijo Hinata sonriendo_ hace mucho que no encontraba algo tan inesperado.

- ¿inesperado?

- si… Ya están llegando será mejor salir a recibirlos.

A lo lejos Kai oyó el sonido de los autos acercándose y vio a Hinata levantarse.

- ¿vienes?_ le pregunto esta desde la puerta.

- en un momento.

Hinata asintió y salio de la habitación. ¿Algo inesperado? Se pregunto Kai, antes de salir de la habitación.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos… por fin regrese con un nuevo Cáp. De este fic; antes que nada quiero disculparme por el largo tiempo de espera y agradecerle a stefany bm, natsumi hhr nh, wilanth, linkz-hyuga y a Ryoko lee ino quienes me apoyaron en mí tiempo de exámenes.**

**Espero que este Cáp. les guste tanto como me gusto a mí al leerlo cuando estuvo listo.**

Capitulo 14.-

Fiesta… y el ganador es…

Hinata se dedico los próximos minutos a recibir a los invitados, Kai para ayudarla les mostraba el camino al salón.

El salón, como había dicho Hinata ya no estaba, los sillones habían desaparecido, en su lugar habían varias mesas y sillas para que los invitados tomaran asiento, mesas llenas de comidas y bebidas estas ultimas controladas por sirvientes para evitar "problemas", el centro estaba despejado y serviría como pista de baile, las puertas hacia los balcones estaban abiertas lo cual permitiría a todo aquel que quisiese ver la luna y las estrellas.

A medida que entraban, los invitados tomaban asiento y comenzaban a conversar, la música comenzó a escucharse y varias parejas comenzaron a bailar.

- ¿no bailas?_ pregunto Kai a Hinata.

- ¿me estas invitando?

- puede ser.

- porque no, después de todo es una fiesta_ dijo Hinata caminando hacia la pista de baile que ya estaba llena.

Kai la siguió y bailo con ella varias canciones, hasta que el encargado de la música anuncio la llegada de Hanabi y sus amigas.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta y allí estaban ellas. Sakura llevaba el cabello suelto con un broche esmeralda adornándolo, su vestido era del mismo color le llegaba a las rodillas, llevaba un collar sencillo, zarcillos y unas pulseras plateadas al igual que sus sandalias de tacón alto.

Ten Ten rizo su cabello y lo dejo suelto, su vestido era estraple de color rojo hasta la altura de las rodillas, llevaba una cadena con un dije en forma de rosa y zarcillos plata, sus sandalias eran plateadas de tacón alto. Himeko dejo su cabello suelto y lo adorno con un broche plateado, su vestido era negro con adornos plata, sus sandalias eran de tacón alto plateadas al igual que su collar y sus brazaletes. Ino recogió su cabello en un moño y lo adorno con broches azules, su vestido era estraple de color azul con adornos dorados, llevaba sandalias, collar, zarcillos y brazaletes dorados a juego, completando su atuendo con sandalias doradas de tacón alto.

Hanabi por su parte llevaba el vestido que sus padres le habían obsequiado que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, dejo su cabello suelto y lo adorno con cintas a juego con el color de su vestido. Los accesorios eran los regalos que le habían hecho sus amigas.

Todos los chicos se quedaron asombrados al verlas y solo se oían susurros a medida que las cinco jóvenes avanzaban hacia el salón.

- bienvenidas_ dijo Hinata cuando llegaron junto a ella.

- vaya, este lugar es muy bonito_ dijo Ino_ jamás pensé que tu salón era así de grande.

- asi quedo luego de que un huracán llamado "Soe" pasara por aquí los últimos días_ explico Hinata.

- ¿los chicos no han llegado?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- acaban de hacerlo_ dijo Kai mirando hacia la entrada del salón.

Las chicas miraron y se asombraron de lo bien que se veían sus "oponentes".

Todos vestían trajes a la medida de color negro y zapatos de vestir, solo se diferenciaban en el color de la camisa que llevaban; sin embargo las chicas no podían negar que estaban perfectos. La camisa de Sasuke era azul oscuro, la de Sai era negra, la de Neji blanca y la de Naruto amarilla haciendo que resaltara el color azul de sus ojos.

Cuando las demás invitadas los vieron surgió el mismo efecto ocurrido con la llegada de las chicas, susurros se oían a medida que los jóvenes avanzaban hacia donde se encontraba Hinata.

- bienvenidos chicos_ dijo Hinata_ el es Kai_ dijo señalando al chico a su lado.

- es un gusto conocerlos_ dijo el aludido.

- el gusto es nuestro_ respondieron los jóvenes que no lo conocían de manera formal aun.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- hace mucho, me pareció buena idea llegar temprano_ respondió Kai_ asi aproveche de hablar con Hinata un poco, además de ayudarla ha recibir a los invitados.

Hinata noto como Naruto se ponía serio, asi que prefirió cortar el asunto antes de que se estropearan sus planes.

- ahora que están aquí disfruten de la fiesta. Recuerden que el tiempo de conquista comienza a las ocho treinta y termina a las once treinta_ les recordó.

- no lo olvidamos_ dijo Hanabi con molestia.

- como sea, compórtense no me gustaría sacarlos de aquí antes de tiempo.

Dicho esto Hinata se separo de ellos y fue a hablar con Yuria y Tomoyo. Todos la miraron ¿antes de tiempo? se preguntaron sin embargo le restaron importancia y comenzaron a divertirse.

Cuando dieron las ocho treinta Hinata quien aun conversaba con Yuria y Tomoyo sonrió de forma maliciosa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa?_ pregunto Yuria.

- no es nada_ dijo restándole importancia al asunto_ es solo que acabo de darme cuenta de que falta poco.

- ¿poco para que senpai?_ pregunto Tomoyo.

- estamos en una fiesta Tomoyo no es necesario que me hables de tu.

- es la costumbre.

- en fin Hinata ¿para que falta poco?

- para que comience el desastre.

- ¿eso no es malo?_ preguntaron Tomoyo y Yuria a la vez.

- no esta vez.

A penas se dieron cuenta de la hora Sasuke, Neji, Kai, Sai y Naruto comenzaron con su labor de conquistar chicas. Luego de dividirse cada uno hizo su parte; bailaron, conversaron e hicieron sonrojar a cada chica con la que se cruzaban. Sin embargo no podían evitar mirar a sus oponentes de vez en cuando.

Las chicas bailaban y le sonreían a todos los chicos, estaba de más decir que no podían perder, se habían esforzado mucho en sus atuendos y aunque los chicos no estaban nada mal, perder no era una opción.

Hinata los veía desde la lejanía, con el paso de los minutos cada uno de los participantes de la apuesta se le acercaba y le reportaba sobre la cantidad de conquistas que llevaba. No podía negar que se le hacia divertido verlos coquetear con todo aquel que se le pusiera en frente.

Lo de la apuesta al principio no significaba mucho para ella, pero luego de pensarlo se dio cuenta que oportunidades como esa no se le presentaban todos los días. Estaba segura que todo acabaría mal y a medida que pasaban los minutos el desastre que tanto esperaba se acercaba.

Ella no era mala, en verdad no lo era; pero dada la situación no le quedaba opción o de lo contrario esos chicos jamás se darían cuenta de lo que realmente sentían en especial Sasuke aunque Hinata estaba segura de que el estaba consciente de lo que sentía pero o era demasiado tonto o demasiado cobarde y aunque lo conocía poco estaba segura que era lo segundo.

¿Hasta cuando va a estar sonriéndole a ese idiota? Pensaba Sasuke mientras miraba a cierta chica hacer la parte que le correspondía en la apuesta ¿es que acaso no veía que el tipo era un idiota?

- ¿ocurre algo Sasuke?

No esperaba que le hablaran asi que al oír esa voz dio un pequeño brinco.

- tranquilo no voy a hacerte daño_ se burlo Hinata.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- saber si estas bien, hace rato te veo de mal humor.

- a ti que te importa.

- solo pienso en el bien de tu equipo, si sigues asi en vez de conquistar a las chicas harás que se alejen.

- a todas estas ¿Qué te importa a ti esta apuesta? ¿Qué ganas haciendo esto?_ le espeto Sasuke.

- escucha, no es que quiera hacer de psicóloga o algo asi pero… a menos que quieras perderla tendrás que dar el primer paso.

- ¿de que hablas?

- hace rato que la observas_ dijo Hinata señalando a la chica que Sasuke no había dejado de mirar_ debe molestarte ver a la chica que te gusta coquetear con otros en tus narices.

- estas loca, ella no me gusta. Además que me importa a mí que ella ande por todo el salón sonriéndole a cada idiota que se le atraviesa.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos ¿se podía ser tan testarudo?

- como quieras, solo asegurate de no dejar heridos.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante el comentario iba a decir algo pero se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya no estaba a su lado. ¿Tan obvio era lo que sentía? No, era imposible; de ser asi sus amigos lo hubiesen notado, ella lo hubiese notado. Hinata era peligrosa, si se había dado cuenta que el estaba enamorado ¿que otras cosas habría notado?

- asegurare de no dejar heridos_ repitió en broma_ como si fuese ha hacer algo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke miraba a aquella chica a cada momento y luego vio como Hinata se acercaba y le decía algo. Asi que era eso, pensó mientras se dirigía a su novia quien luego se hablar con Sasuke busco un vaso de ponche y se sentó en una mesa.

- asi que Sasuke es la razón por la que te uniste a la loca idea de la apuesta _ comentó sentándose junto a Hinata.

Esta solo sonrió y bebió un poco del ponche que acababa de servirse.

- sabia que lo notarias.

- es increíble que este enamorado y de ella.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Ella es una gran persona incluso yo lo note y eso que no le hablo.

- no me mal entiendas, es solo que el teme es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Puede tener a cualquier chica, es un mujeriego que solo utiliza a las mujeres y resulta que se enamora de la chica mas tranquila de la secundaria.

- ella también lo quiere.

Naruto casi se cae de la silla al oírla lo que provoco que Hinata riera y preguntara:

- ¿estas bien?

- ¿es en serio?

- yo no suelo mentir.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Esos dos, no me lo hubiese imaginado nunca.

- el corazón no se controla… por cierto no deberías estar conquistando en lugar de estar aquí.

- el teme se olvido de la apuesta, estoy seguro que pronto hará algo y la apuesta ya no servirá de nada. Además…

- continua.

- sospecho que estas esperando que el explote.

- tan listo como siempre, no esperaba menos de ti.

- acabo de darme cuenta de que puedes llegar a ser malvada si te lo propones.

- todos podemos ser malvados, solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado para serlo.

- ¿no tendrás problemas si se forma un problema?

- todo esta preparado.

- sabes algo Hinata.

- ¿Qué?

- cada vez me gustas mas.

Hanabi estaba comenzando a enfurecerse, Ten Ten estaba hecha una furia por Neji, Sasuke estaba prácticamente fuera de si por quien sabe que cosa, Ino y Sai parecían haberse olvidado de la apuesta pues estaban sentados en una mesa conversando alegremente, para colmo Naruto llevaba rato conversando con su hermana y Kai los observaba de mala gana.

Los únicos que al parecer no habían olvidado la apuesta eran Neji, Himeko, Sakura y ella; si seguían asi no valdría la pena ganar en especial porque ver a Naruto con Hinata estaba afectándola demasiado. Ya estaba harta, pondría fin a la apuesta y se concentraría en conquistar al único chico que realmente le importaba.

Con ese pensamiento Hanabi comenzó a reunir a los supuestos participantes de la apuesta, estaba por llegar donde Naruto y Hinata cuando un ruido la hizo detenerse.

Sasuke estaba harto, ya no podía mas y el idiota que estaba mirando no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse _asegurate de no dejar heridos_, la frase de Hinata no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza ¿no dejar heridos? Al diablo con eso, necesitaba golpear a ese tipo y necesitaba hacerlo ya. Asi que se dirigió hacia la pareja que llevaba rato mirando y sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo al chico tirandolo al suelo.

- te dije que no dejaras heridos_ oyó que Hinata decía tras el.

- no pude evitarlo, ya me tenia harto.

Hinata se levanto de su asiento a penas vio que Sasuke se dirigía hacia aquel chico, Naruto la siguió sabiendo que seguramente Sasuke estaba a punto de explotar, esperaba que le reclamara al chico pero ¿golpearlo? En verdad esa chica le gustaba.

- lo noqueaste teme_ dijo mirando como unos sirvientes se llevaban al chico inconsciente.

- tu cállate_ se quejo Sasuke.

- llevenlo a una habitación y vigilen que este bien_ dijo Hinata a los sirvientes.

Estos asintieron y se llevaron al chico del salón.

- ¿Qué rayos paso?_ pregunto Hanabi llegando junto a Sasuke_ ¿Qué te pasa?

- Himeko ¿me harías un favor?_ pregunto Hinata a la chica quien al ver la acción de Sasuke se había quedado estática.

- por supuesto.

- lleva a todos los participantes de la apuesta a la biblioteca ¿sabes donde queda cierto?

Himeko asintió y se alejo del lugar para hacer lo que le habían pedido.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- es momento de aclarar de una vez por todas esta tontería de la apuesta_ dijo Hinata_ después de todo ya comprobé lo que me interesaba.

Hanabi no entendía nada.

- vamos_ dijo Naruto empujando a Sasuke.

- Naruto no sabe el camino Hanabi.

Al oír esto la chica salio tras el rubio. Hinata los miro salir y luego se miro al resto de los invitados que la observaban expectantes.

- ¿ya podemos seguir?_ pregunto un chico.

- si, gracias por su ayuda_ dijo Hinata antes de salir del salón dejando en aquel lugar a los cómplices de su travesura divergiéndose, después de todo se lo merecían luego de lo que habían hecho por ella esa noche.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca con tranquilidad, al entrar se encontró con todas su "victimas" esperándola sentados en las diferentes sillones que habían en esa habitación.

- hasta que al fin llegas_ dijo Hanabi.

Hinata la ignoro y se dirigió a Sasuke.

- te dije que no lastimaras a nadie.

- te dije que no pude evitarlo.

El comentario hizo reír a Hinata quien tomo asiento en una silla y lo miro con reproche.

- debo admitir que tardaste, pensé que tenias menos paciencia.

- no estoy de humor, asi que ve al grano ¿esperabas que esto pasara cierto?

- si, pensé que era momento de que te pusieras serio.

- ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

- fue difícil después de todo eres una persona cerrada pero… algunas acciones me hicieron darme cuenta de que algo pasaba.

- ¿de que hablan?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- el teme esta enamorado_ dijo Naruto burlón.

- deja de llamarme asi dobe_ se quejo el aludido.

- ¿enamorado?_ dijeron todos los que no sabían nada.

- ¿de quien?_ pregunto Sai.

- de quien mas_ dijo Hinata mirando a la chica por la que Sasuke había golpeado a aquel pobre chico.

- ¿ella?_ dijeron los demás sin salir del asombro.

- ¿yo?

- si, tu ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- te conozco desde pequeña, siempre me cuidaste mucho pero jamás pensé que lo hicieras porque estuvieses enamorado de mi_ dijo la chica sonrojada.

- en verdad eres muy inocente Himeko_ dijo Hinata son una sonrisa.

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy, estoy segura que mas de uno no se esperaba este giro; pero se me ocurrió y no me pude resistir…cualquier queja, pregunta o recomendación pulsen **_"review this chapter"_ **pues todos sus comentarios será bien recibidos.**

**Antes de irme quiero comunicarles que de ahora en adelante por cuestiones de tiempo publicare mensualmente (los 3 de cada mes) asi que estén pendientes. **

**Sin más nada que decir me despido…Hasta el próximo mes!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos, volví y me encanta decir que fui puntual…**

Capitulo 15.-

¿Y la apuesta?

- es increíble ¿Quién lo diría?_ comento Sakura.

- ¿y el te gusta, Himeko?_ pregunto Ten Ten.

-eso es algo que ellos tendrán que conversar en privado_ dijo Hinata.

- pero, tu hiciste todo esto para que se declararan_ protesto Naruto.

- no, lo hice para que Sasuke admitiera sus sentimientos; además lo que pase entre ellos dependerá de ellos.

- ¿por eso aceptaste la apuesta y me hiciste participar en ella?_ pregunto Kai.

- si y no.

- me perdí_ dijo Sai.

- eso es común en ti_ le reprocho Ino.

- pero es la verdad_ se defendió Sai.

- ¿nos explicas?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- seria algo problemático: de hacerlo algunos de ustedes me odiaran aunque debo admitir que eso no me preocupa mucho, de no hacerlo me molestaran hasta que se los diga, dime ¿tu que crees que debería hacer?

- por algo nos trajiste a esta habitación_ dijo Naruto.

- tan listo como siempre.

- ¿y bien?

- primero que nada; los sentimientos de Sasuke no fueron la única razón por la que acepte ser la juez de la apuesta.

- ¿Qué otra razón podrías tener?_ pregunto Neji.

- pues, otra razón era el hecho de que todos ustedes están enamorados pero no son capaces de declararse, no se si es por que son cobardes o por que son tontos eso aun no lo decido, pero lo importante es que después de esta noche varios de ustedes son mas conscientes de lo que sienten.

- ¿de que hablas?_ pregunto Hanabi_ ninguno de nosotros esta enamorado.

- ¿quieren que lo diga?

- no estaría mal_ dijo Ino.

Hinata los miro, en definitiva esa noche había sido muy interesante; _no estaría mal decirles las cosas de frente_, pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- bien, comencemos contigo Ino.

- ¿conmigo?_ pregunto la aludida algo nerviosa.

- si, sabes te vi con Sai; hacen linda pareja ¿ya te pidió que seas su novia?

- pues… espera ¿de que hablas? Solo somos amigos.

- Ino, te conozco mejor que nadie. Si bien es cierto que por tu encaprichamiento con Naruto no te habías dado cuenta que Sai estaba interesado en ti eras consciente de que tu estabas empezando a interesarte en el.

- eso no es cierto.

- ¿Por qué crees que Sai comenzó con lo de la apuesta?

- ¿quería ponerla celosa?_ pregunto Naruto.

- en realidad la mayoría de ustedes acepto la apuesta con ese fin.

- yo no quería poner celosa a Himeko_ se quejo Sasuke.

- no, tu buscabas olvidar lo que sentías; pensaste que coqueteando con otras chicas podrías olvidarte de ella porque estas empecinado en que por tu actitud y por lo del compromiso solo vas a lastimar a Himeko.

- sabes que el compromiso no se va a romper no seria justo que quisiera estar con ella sabiendo eso_ se defendió Sasuke.

Hinata lo miro, _tendré que hacer algo, tal vez contarle…_

- tienes razón, sin embargo no esta bien forzar al corazón a olvidar.

Sasuke solo asintió derrotado.

- yo no quería poner celoso a Sasuke_ dijo Himeko.

- no, tu fuiste la única chica que acepto la apuesta porque lo vio divertido; no tenias segundas intenciones.

- ¿y nosotros que?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- pues, Neji y Ten Ten la aceptaron para provocarse celos; Ino y Sai para tratar de llamar la atención del otro; Kai me estaba haciendo un favor; Naruto participo por diversión y olvidarse un poco del trabajo; por ultimo Sakura y tu lo hicieron para llamar la atención de Naruto.

- eso no es cierto_ dijeron todos exceptuando a Naruto, Sakura y Hanabi pues sabían que su razón desde el principio había sido esa.

- ok_ dijo Hinata con tono de fastidio_ como quieran, sigan como almas en pena por ser testarudos a mi no me importa.

- ¿Qué ganaste con esto?_ pregunto Sakura.

- me divertí mucho mirando sus acciones.

- ¿solo por eso?_ pregunto Sai.

- dilo de una vez Hinata, nos estuviste utilizando todo este tiempo ¿Por qué?_ protesto Hanabi.

- acaso ustedes no se estuvieron utilizando también_ dijo Hinata_ las otras razones que yo pueda o no tener no son importantes, al final ninguno logro lo que quería.

- ¿y la apuesta?_ pregunto Naruto.

- ¿tuvo importancia para ustedes en algún momento?

Todos negaron.

- pues entonces vuelvan a la fiesta y diviértanse.

- pero…_ comenzó Ten Ten.

- olvídense por el resto de la fiesta de sus obligaciones; disfruten su libertad todo lo que puedan.

- pero los chicos de afuera_ dijo Himeko.

- ellos solo quieren divertirse, les aseguro que en estos momentos ya olvidaron lo que paso hace rato… incluso el chico al que Sasuke golpeo.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros _¿Que más da? _Pensaron todos _Es una fiesta y las fiestas son para divertirse._

- ¡vayamos!_ gritaron todos saliendo de la habitación entre risas.

Por enésima vez esa noche Hinata solo los miro _ojala yo pudiese gritar de la misma forma,_ pensó con resignación.

- ¿Por qué no sales Sasuke?_ pregunto cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerro y noto que el Uchiha seguía dentro.

- no puedo salir y estar con ella.

- si, puedes.

- no puedo. Estoy comprometido ¿lo olvidas? Soy hombre de una mujer y esa mujer es Hanabi Hyuga.

Hinata sintió lastima por el y no era normal en ella sentir lastima por otros, _no puedo dejarlo asi_, pensó decidida.

- Sasuke hay algo que debes saber.

Cuando Hanabi y los demás regresaron al salón se encontraron con que Hinata tenia razón, el resto de los invitados se divertía y por el modo en que los recibieron notaron que habían olvidado lo sucedido.

- ven Sai, bailemos_ dijo Ino tomando al chico del brazo.

- vamos nosotros también, Neji_ dijo Ten Ten.

- a divertirnos_ dijeron Sakura y Naruto como dos niños pequeños antes de ir a la pista de baile acompañados por Hanabi.

Himeko los vio mientras bailaban con cara de tristeza.

- ¿estas bien?_ le pregunto Kai.

- lo estaré.

- lamento que todo sea asi.

- no es tu culpa.

- pronto todo se arreglara.

Himeko se sorprendió ante el comentario.

- ya veras que asi será_ agrego Kai con una sonrisa.

- ¿de que hablas?

- ¿Himeko quieres bailar?_ pregunto Sasuke apareciendo de repente a su lado.

La aludida lo miro aun confundida por el comentario de Kai, sin embargo Sasuke no espero respuesta y tomándola de la mano la guió a la pista de baile.

- todo estará bien_ dijo Kai mirándolos bailar.

- asi es_ dijo Hinata apareciendo a su lado_ todo comenzara a arreglarse pronto.

- o a enredarse aun mas.

- es posible, pero por ahora hay que dejarles disfrutar todo el tiempo posible.

- es bueno verlos libres al menos por unas horas.

- si, _aunque es una lastima que yo no pueda serlo_ pensó Hinata.

- lo mejor será divertirnos también.

Hinata iba a contestar pero vio que Kary abría la puerta del salón y la miraba.

- ve, tengo que hablar con Kary un minuto.

Kai asintió y fue con los demás. Hinata por su parte camino hacia la puerta y salio de la habitación.

- señorita_ dijo Kary entregándole una chaqueta negra manga larga con capucha.

- gracias_ dijo tomándola y colocándosela_ volveré en un minuto.

Kary asintió y se alejo. Hinata camino hacia la puerta de la mansión la abrió y salio, al hacerlo su teléfono celular que estaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta sonó.

Naruto noto que Hinata no estaba en el salón asi que fue a buscarla; al salir del salón y cerrar la puerta oyó la voz de su novia desde el exterior de la casa, al hacerlo se dirigió a la puerta principal pero antes de abrirla escucho el final de una conversación.

- Ya no quiero seguir… por favor… pero… esta bien, adiós.

_¿Con quien estaría hablando? _Se pregunto mientras abría la puerta y salía de la casa. Hinata estaba apoyada en un pilar a la derecha de la puerta mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

- Hinata_ dijo Naruto luego de dar unos pasos hacia ella.

La aludida giro para mirarlo y con rapidez lo abrazo ocultando el rostro en su pecho dejando al rubio sorprendido pues lo único que pudo ver antes de ese abrazo fueron las lágrimas que recorrían el rostro de la Hyuga.

**¿Les gusto o me van a matar? Por si o por no ya saben que hacer… Me disculpo si quedo corto.**

**Antes de irme los invito a visitar mi nuevo fic llamado "**_**exiliados**_**" y me dejen su opinión; ya no les quito mas tiempo, nos vemos el próximo mes... cuídense, matta ne!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Aquí esta la conti… ya falta poco para el final y para que todo se entienda, lamento haberlos confundido con el cap anterior pero les prometo que todo se arreglara pronto.**

Capitulo 16.-

El y yo.

- Hinata ¿que te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?_ pregunto el rubio abrazándola para consolarla.

- no estoy llorando_ se defendió ella.

- entonces que ¿estabas sudando por los ojos?

- no es gracioso_ dijo Hinata apartándose de él, dándole un golpe en el brazo y secándose las lagrimas que aun corrían por su rostro.

- perdón, pero dime que pasa; desde que te conozco esta es la primera vez que te veo llorar.

- cuando era pequeña lloraba mucho, deje de hacerlo cuando cumplí diez años.

- ¿Por qué lloras ahora?

- porque mi vida es un completo desastre y estoy harta de eso. Quiero acabar de una vez con mi trabajo para poder tener algo de paz.

- ¿trabajo?

- no el que tengo en la empresa de tu padre… otro.

- ¿con la persona con la que estabas hablando?

- ¿me oíste?

- solo el final. ¿Quién te llamo?

- el padre de Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué hablabas con él?

Hinata suspiro, se dirigió a los escalones de la entrada y tomo asiento en ellos.

- Hinata, cuéntame que pasa_ dijo el rubio tomando asiento junto a ella.

- debes prometer no decírselo a nadie, al menos hasta que todo se arregle.

- lo prometo.

- todo es una farsa Naruto y yo estoy en medio.

Hanabi y sus amigos llevaban rato divirtiéndose, tanto que no habían notado que ni Naruto ni Hinata no se encontraban en el salón. Cerca de la medianoche los invitados comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, pues pronto irían por ellos.

- ¿Dónde esta Naruto?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- hace rato que no lo veo_ dijo Himeko.

- Hinata tampoco esta aquí_ dijo Kai.

- le preguntare a Kary.

Hanabi dejo el salón acompañada por sus amigos y por Kai. Encontraron a Kary mirando por la ventana que daba a la entrada.

- Kary.

La joven al oír su nombre se separo rápidamente de donde estaba.

- ¿si, señorita?

- ¿has visto a mi hermana o a un chico rubio de ojos azules por aquí?

Kary no respondió pero miro disimuladamente hacia la ventana por la cual estaba observando antes de que Hanabi la llamara.

- ¿Kary?

- pues… hace mas de una hora la señorita Hinata salio a hacer una llamada y no ha entrado desde entonces.

- ¿una llamada?_ pregunto Sakura.

- asi es.

- ¿y al chico rubio lo has visto?

- si, esta afuera con la señorita Hinata desde hace largo rato.

Hanabi se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con cara de enojo, pero su expresión cambio al encontrarse con que Hinata estaba dormida en los brazos de Naruto, quien estaba sentado en los escalones de entrada apoyado en uno de los pilares mirando las estrellas.

- ¿Naruto que haces?_ pregunto casi gritando.

El rubio al ver a la hermana de su novia solo hizo una seña para que guardara silencio antes de decir:

- no grites o la asustaras.

- ¿Qué me importa a mi asustarla?_ dijo Hanabi.

- ¿te gustaría que gritaran mientras duermes?_ pregunto Kai.

- no, pero ese no es el caso_ respondió la aludida.

- como sea, no hagas ruido_ le pidió Naruto.

- ¿hace mucho que se durmió?_ pregunto Ino.

- no, hace como cinco minutos. Estábamos hablando pero el cansancio le gano.

- ¿sobre que hablaban?_ pregunto Kai.

- eso es privado_ respondió el rubio.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- es un asunto de Hinata, no tengo derecho de hablar sobre ello.

- ¿es algo malo?_ pregunto Neji.

- no.

- llamare a los sirvientes para que la lleven dentro.

- yo la llevare_ dijo el rubio.

- mi hermana pesa, los chicos de hace rato la llevaran_ dijo Hanabi.

- dije que yo lo haré_ repitió el rubio.

- ¿Por qué?_ insistió Hanabi.

- porque Hinata es mi novia y no voy a dejar que uno de esos sirvientes la cargue cuando yo puedo hacerlo.

Todos se quedaron en shock por lo que había dicho Naruto, excepto Ino quien solo sonrió.

- ¿entonces porque no la llevas? Pronto vendrán por los demás invitados, el ruido la despertara_ dijo la rubia.

- tienes razón_ dijo Naruto mientras acomodaba a Hinata en sus brazos y ayudado por Ino se ponía de pie_ ¿vendrán por ti?_ le pregunto a su ex novia.

- si, mi madre esta por llegar.

- mientras viene muéstrame el camino a la habitación de Hinata.

- ven.

Ino pasó a través de sus compañeros aun en shock seguida por Naruto. Recorrieron el camino a la habitación de Hinata en silencio, cuando llegaron la rubia abrió la puerta, entro y mientras Naruto entraba ella preparo la cama.

Naruto acostó a su novia, le quito las sandalias y los accesorios que llevaba con cuidado para no despertarla, al terminar la cubrió con la sabana y le dio un beso en la frente en modo de despedida.

- Hinata se enojara cuando se entere de lo que hiciste_ dijo Ino una vez estuvieron fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué hice?

- "porque Hinata es mi novia y no voy a dejar que uno de esos sirvientes la cargue cuando yo puedo hacerlo"_ repitió la rubia.

Naruto solo sonrió y mirando la puerta de la habitación dijo:

- no se enojara, tiene cosas mas importantes por las que preocuparse en estos momentos; además acordamos que yo lo diría cuando quisiese.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

- no puedo decirte mucho, solo puedo decirte que nada es lo que parece.

- no comprendo.

- lo harás cuando llegue el momento, las cosas se van a arreglar pronto.

- ¿Naruto dijo lo que creo que dijo?_ pregunto Sakura saliendo del shock en el que estaba.

- si_ dijo Himeko.

- Naruto y Hinata… novios_ dijo Hanabi_ es imposible.

- si el dobe lo dijo debe ser cierto_ dijo Sasuke.

- no creo que el juegue con algo asi_ dijo Neji.

- ¿acaso no te molesta Neji?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

- a mi padre no le gustara la idea, cuando se lo diga se molestara.

- no lo hará_ dijo Naruto saliendo de la casa acompañado por Ino.

- que no lo hará, tu no conoces a mi padre Naruto.

- creeme cuando te digo que no se enojara.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?_ pregunto Sai.

- porque el ya lo sabe_ dijo Ino tranquila.

- ¿ya lo sabe?_ pregunto Sakura.

- ¿Hinata te lo dijo?_ pregunto Naruto a Ino.

- el día que me contó que ustedes eran novios me dijo que su madre había llamado a su padre… aunque no me ha vuelto a hablar del asunto.

- entonces es probable que mi padre aun no lo sepa.

- si lo sabe o no, no importa_ dijo el rubio.

- importa y mucho_ dijo Hanabi.

Naruto miro a la hermana de su novia y suspiro.

- me voy, los veré en la escuela.

- para cuando eso pase tu y Hinata ya no estarán juntos_ aseguro Hanabi.

- ¿en serio? Eso ya lo veremos.

Dicho esto Naruto se dirigió a su auto que estaba estacionado cerca, subió en el, lo encendió y dejo la mansión Hyuga.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Hanabi?_ pregunto Sakura.

- a mi padre no le gustara que Hinata y Naruto estén juntos.

- ¿no será que a la que no le gusta es a ti?_ pregunto Ino sarcástica.

- Ino, para el lunes ellos ya no estarán juntos.

- ¿y que mas da? Tu no puedes estar con Naruto_ dijo Kai.

- puede ser que ahora no pero en el futuro si podré.

- sigue soñando_ dijo Sasuke_ nuestros padres no van a permitir que arruines sus planes.

- no podemos rendirnos_ dijo Hanabi_ a ti te gusta Himeko, si rompemos el compromiso podrás estar con ella ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

Sasuke miro a Himeko unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su auto.

- ¿no es lo que quieres?_ insistió Hanabi.

- lo que será, será_ dijo Sasuke antes de desaparecer.

Kai suspiro y también se retiro del lugar. Seguro Hinata le contó algo, pensó mientras caminaba a su auto, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué?

Luego de que ellos se fueran comenzaron a llegar autos a la mansión a buscar a los otros invitados, en pocos minutos solo quedaban Neji y Hanabi.

- vayamos a dormir, mañana será un día interesante_ dijo Hanabi.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

- le contare a mi padre la relación de mi hermanita; de seguro se enojara y los obligara a terminar.

- no puedes aceptar que el no te quiere ¿verdad?

- me querrá.

- no puedes obligar a nadie a quererte Hanabi.

- yo puedo tener lo que quiero, solo debo hacer las cosas bien_ dijo la chica antes de ingresar en la mansión.

- por fin comprendo porque Hinata acepto hacer esto_ dijo Neji antes de seguir a su prima.

**Hasta aquí por hoy… espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el próximo mes, cuídense. Matta ne!**


	18. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.-

El verdadero plan de Hiashi.

Hiashi y Soe Hyuga regresaron a la mansión a las diez de la mañana. Para su sorpresa Kary les dijo que Hinata aun dormía pero que Hanabi los estaba esperando en la biblioteca para hablar con ellos.

- dile que iremos luego de cambiarnos y desayunar_ dijo Soe.

La joven asintió y emprendió el camino a la biblioteca.

- ¿habrá ocurrido algo?

- Kary nos los hubiese dicho_ dijo Hiashi.

- entonces ¿Por qué quiere Hanabi hablar con nosotros?

- tal vez quiere conversar sobre el noviazgo entre Naruto y Hinata.

- es posible, pero ¿Qué querrá decirnos sobre eso?

- arreglémonos y comamos; luego lo averiguaremos.

Media hora después Hanabi vio a sus padres entrar en la biblioteca.

- buenos días ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?_ les pregunto.

- buenos días, estuvo bien_ dijo Soe tomando asiento en un sillón.

- ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas aquí?_ pregunto Hiashi sentándose en un sillón cercano al de su esposa.

- entretenido.

- ¿sobre que quieres hablar con nosotros?_ pregunto Hiashi.

- anoche me entere de algo que es posible no sepas_ comenzó Hanabi_ por eso he decidido decírtelo antes de que las cosas empeoren.

- ¿y que será eso?

- Naruto y Hinata son novios.

- ¿y?

- ¿y? haz algo, estoy segura de que eso te molesta.

- estas equivocada_ dijo Soe_ a ninguno de nosotros nos molesta que Hinata y Naruto sean novios.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarnos?_ pregunto Hiashi.

- porque es Hinata.

- Hinata tiene derecho a ser feliz Hanabi_ dijo Soe.

- ¿y yo no?

- por supuesto que si, pero primero debes aprender algunas cosas_ dijo Hiashi.

- no es justo ¿Por qué Hinata puede estar con Naruto y yo no?

- una semana_ dijo Hiashi.

- ¿una semana?_ preguntaron Soe y Hanabi a la vez.

- en una semana te explicare el motivo por el cual ella puede estar con Naruto y tu no.

- ¿Por qué en una semana?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- porque primero debo arreglar unos asuntos, cuando eso este listo te explicare todo ¿puedes esperar?

- espero que la explicación se buena_ dijo Hanabi antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

- ¿Qué estas planeando Hiashi?

- levanta a Hinata, dile que venga de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué?

- lo entenderás en una semana. Ahora ve a despertarla, dile a Kary que le traiga el desayuno aquí.

Soe asintió y fue a hacer lo que su marido pedía.

Hinata dormía placidamente cuando Soe entro en su habitación, mientras se dirigía allí vio a Hanabi salir de la casa y en el proceso azotaba cada puerta que se encontraba a su paso.

- Hinata, despierta_ dijo Soe moviendo a su hija.

La aludida despertó poco a poco y casi se cae de la cama al encontrar a su madre tan cerca de ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto Soe al ver su reacción.

- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

- no estoy segura pero Naruto te dejo esta nota.

Hinata leyó la hoja que su madre encontró en su mesa de noche:

_Te quedaste dormida, no quise despertarte y por eso te traje a tu habitación; Ino me mostró el camino y me ayudo ha acostarte. Espero que hayas dormido bien, nos veremos el lunes._

_PD: Hanabi y los demás ya saben lo nuestro._

_Naruto._

Luego de leer la nota Hinata la doblo y volvió a colocarla en su mesa de noche.

- ¿la leíste?_ pregunto a su madre.

- si.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo su fiesta?_ pregunto mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

- no tan entretenida como la de ustedes, pero aun asi no me quejo.

Hinata se detuvo a medio camino y suspirando dijo:

- ¿Qué quiere mi padre?

- ¿Cómo sabes que me envía tu padre?

- nunca me despiertas.

- tu padre te espera en la biblioteca quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿Hanabi tiene algo que ver?

- si, pero aun creo que quiere hablar de algo mas.

- ¿algo mas?

- si. Hinata ¿hay algo que deba saber?

- ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?

- que lo entenderé todo en una semana.

- entonces asi será.

- Kary te llevara el desayuno a la biblioteca asi que cuando estés lista ve allí directamente.

Hinata asintió y fue a darse una ducha.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca de su casa mirando por una ventana cuando su padre entro.

- ¿Qué te he dicho de sentarte en el marco de la ventana Naruto?

El rubio al oír la voz de su padre se levanto de donde estaba sentado y tomo asiento en un sillón.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?_ pregunto Minato sentándose junto a su hijo.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- porque es domingo y despertaste antes de medio día.

Naruto no dijo nada, sabia que su padre notaria que algo pasaba.

- Naruto, cuéntame lo que ocurre; sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

- el problema es que esto no puedo contártelo.

- ¿Por qué?

- porque no es un asunto mío, sino de Hinata.

- ¿Hinata?

- si.

- ¿le ocurre algo malo?

- no.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

- entretenida, me entere de cosas muy interesantes.

- ¿Cómo que?

- pues al teme le gusta una amiga de Hanabi llamada Himeko.

- te refieres a Sasuke ¿cierto?

Naruto asintió.

- eso traerá problemas, después de todo el esta comprometido.

- eso no es problema.

- ¿no?

- creeme al principio yo también me preocupe pero luego de lo que me contó Hinata…

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- nada es lo que parece papá, eso es lo único que puedo decirte.

Hinata tomo una larga ducha, pues presentía que la conversación con su padre iba ha ser larga. Se vistió con un short beige, camisa roja de tirantes y botas rojas a la altura de las rodillas; recogió su cabello en una cola alta y salio a reunirse con su padre.

Entro en la biblioteca sin tocar, cerro la puerta con seguro y tomo asiento frente al escritorio detrás del cual estaba sentado su padre. Sobre el escritorio estaba una bandeja con su desayuno y luego de un "Buenos días" comenzó a comer.

- Hanabi esta comenzando a ponerse muy fastidiosa con el asunto de Naruto_ dijo Hiashi una vez su hija termino de comer.

- supongo que su encaprichamiento esta empeorando.

- ¿Cómo va el progreso?

- no ha cambiado mucho, con cada situación ella parece creer que hablando contigo obtendrá lo que quiere; sin embargo como le has negado algunas cosas últimamente esta comenzando a pensar de forma diferente.

- hable con Neji mientras te esperaba.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Hanabi esta segura de que puede obtener todo lo que quiera, siempre que haga las cosas bien.

- te dije que haberla criado como una niña mimada traería problemas.

- el plan debe seguir.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a mi madre que lo entendería todo en una semana?

- Hanabi nos cito aquí esta mañana para decirnos sobre tu noviazgo con Naruto. Se molesto al ver que no me opongo a que estén juntos…

- hizo la pregunta ¿no es asi?

- porque ella puede estar con quien quiere y yo no_ repitió Hiashi.

- podemos decir que con todo lo que hemos hecho al menos ha logrado aprender a pensar un poco.

- pero no es suficiente.

- ese es tu problema no mío. Mi trabajo es hacer que sienta miedo y desesperación.

- y lo estas haciendo bien.

- hago lo mejor que puedo, pero debes entender que en una semana la verdad saldrá a la luz y es posible que no resulte como querías.

Hiashi miro a Hinata tomando una expresión pensativa dijo:

- ¿Qué me aconsejas?

- si alguien me hubiese dicho que tu y yo tendríamos este tipo de relación de negocios hace unos años, le hubiera dicho que estaba loco.

- los tiempos cambian.

- en eso tienes razón.

- ¿y bien?

- hay algo que debes saber.

- ¿Qué?

- Sasuke esta enamorado de Himeko.

- imposible.

- es totalmente posible.

- entonces el plan de Itachi esta funcionando.

- asi es.

- ¿Himeko también lo quiere?

- si.

- esto es un problema.

- no realmente, le conté a Sasuke algunas cosas anoche.

- ¿Por qué?

- porque no voy a permitir que los avances que he hecho con él se arruinen por los avances inexistentes de Hanabi.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? Sabes que a los ojos de todos, el compromiso debe seguir.

- Sasuke debe hablar con Himeko primero; dependiendo del resultado de esa conversación, el cual espero sea positivo, veré que hacer con Hanabi.

- ¿y Naruto?

- el sabe todo.

- ¿se lo contaste?

- no soy de piedra; anoche estaba a punto de explotar, sino se lo contaba iba a volverme loca.

- exageras.

- ¿en serio? Entonces porque no haces tu mi trabajo.

Hiashi lo pensó un momento y luego suspiro.

- lo ves, solo con pensarlo ya estas suspirando. Imagina como debe ser tener que hacerlo.

- entiendo ¿Cómo se lo tomo Naruto?

- bien, aunque se molesto un poco por el modo en que fui forzada ha hacer esto; pero prometió no decirle a nadie hasta que todo se arregle.

- lo cual será en una semana.

- gracias a ti.

- no me hables asi, aun soy tu padre.

- escucha, ambos estamos bajo presión; no nos descarguemos el uno con el otro ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo.

- respecto al consejo que me pediste, lo mejor será seguir igual.

- tenemos una semana para lograr que el plan funcione en Hanabi asi como funciono con Sasuke.

- seré sincera, no creo que funcione; pero como mínimo podemos esperar que para cuando todo acabe Hanabi haya aprendido que no puede obtener todo lo que quiere.

- con eso me conformo.

- también yo.

- ahora a esperar.

- ¿esperar? Me temo que hasta la próxima semana tendrás que pensar en un modo de explicar todo este teatro que montaste.

- que montamos. En esto estamos los tres: Itachi, tu y yo; no lo olvides.

- yo estoy porque no tenia otra opción y eso es algo que jamás deberás olvidar.

**He aquí el nuevo capitulo… les informo que solo faltan 3 capítulos para que llegue el fin. De antemano les agradezco por seguir mi primer fic y espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final. Por cierto ¿ya tienen alguna idea de lo que pasa realmente? Si tienen alguna teoría déjenmela en sus comentarios, me encantaría ver que tan cerca están de la verdad. Ahora si, me despido hasta el próximo mes…cuídense, Matta ne!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Aquí tienen la conti, ya falta cada vez menos para el final y a partir de aquí se comenzara ha aclarar todo. Felicito a Stefany-bm y Hinata-Tsuki pues estan muy cerca de la verdad, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes; espero lo disfruten.**

Capitulo 18.-

El comienzo del fin.

Al día siguiente Hinata no asistió a clases, cosa que preocupo a Naruto y a Ino.

- ¿la llamaste?_ pregunto Ino.

- voy a eso.

Las clases ya habían terminado, _gracias a dios_, pensó Ino. El día fue un infierno para ella y para todo el salón; Hanabi estaba más insoportable de lo normal, se pasó todo el día insultando a Hinata y acusándola de manipular a su padre para evitar que ella estuviese con Naruto; estuvo tan insoportable que sus amigas se mantuvieron alejadas de ella la mayor parte del día.

- ¿no contesta?

- no.

- ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

- Ino recuerdas lo que te dije el día de la fiesta.

La rubia hizo memoria y de inmediato apareció el retazo de una conversación en su cabeza.

Flash Back.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata?

- no puedo decirte mucho, solo puedo decirte que nada es lo que parece.

- no comprendo.

- lo harás cuando llegue el momento, las cosas se van a arreglar pronto.

Fin Flash Back.

- dices que ¿las cosas van a comenzar a arreglarse?

- asi es.

- Naruto explícame que pasa.

- no puedo.

- ¿crees que tenga que ver con el mal humor de Hanabi?

- el mal humor de Hanabi es porque dijo que para hoy Naruto y Hinata ya no estarían juntos, pero no ha logrado que eso sucediese_ dijo Neji apareciendo de repente.

- ¿tu sabes algo de Hinata?_ pregunto Naruto

- solo se que esta encargándose de un asunto importante con su padre.

- ¿con su padre?_ pregunto Ino_ ¿desde cuando Hinata trabaja con su padre?

- desde hace un tiempo_ dijo Naruto.

- ¿ya lo sabes?_ pregunto Neji.

- si.

- ya veo, eso significa que pronto terminara.

- ¿terminara que?_ pregunto Ino.

- eso es lo que no te puedo decir_ dijo Naruto.

- se paciente. Hanabi me dijo que su padre le prometió explicarle todo en una semana_ dijo Neji.

- ¿explicarle que?

- todo_ dijo Naruto.

Hinata se encontraba reunida con Itachi Uchiha en el despacho de este, junto a su padre y Kai.

- entonces, Sasuke si ha mostrado progreso_ dijo Itachi.

- asi es, por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo de Hanabi_ dijo Hiashi.

- ¿Qué le contaste exactamente a Sasuke, Hinata?_ pregunto Kai.

- pues…

Flash Back.

- Sasuke hay algo que debes saber.

- ¿Qué?

- el compromiso es falso.

- ¿falso? ¿A que te refieres?

- a que no habrá boda.

- no entiendo.

- se supone que no debo decirte nada de esto pero la situación lo amerita. El objetivo del compromiso no es que haya una boda sino que ustedes aprendan una lección.

- ¿Qué lección?

- si te digo no vas a aprenderla. Cada uno tiene una lección que aprender, cuando lo hagan el compromiso se romperá.

- ¿y si no la aprendemos?

- entonces me temo que habrá boda.

- ¿Por qué me estas contando esto?

- porque estas enamorado. Mi trabajo es vigilar que ustedes aprendan la lección; en estos momentos tienes todo lo necesario para aprenderla solo debes darte cuenta.

- ¿si aprendo la lección podré estar con Himeko?

- eso dependerá de ti, yo solo hago mi trabajo. Sal y pasa un rato con ella, te ayudara.

Sasuke asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Sasuke no puedes decirle a nadie lo que te dije, si lo haces estarás un paso más lejos de lograr el objetivo y eso no te servirá de nada.

Fin Flash Back.

- dijiste demasiado_ le reprocho Kai.

- ¿tu crees? Yo no lo veo asi_ dijo Hinata.

- explícate_ dijo Itachi.

- Sasuke sabe que no habrá boda, pero solo si aprende la lección; de lo contrario si habrá.

- al saber eso Sasuke se esforzara mas en saber la lección_ dijo Hiashi_ y si es asi, no solo aprenderá dicha lección sino que aprenderá aun mas.

Hinata asintió.

- ¿Por qué no aplicas ese método a tu hermana?_ pregunto Itachi.

- la lección de Hanabi es diferente, darle ese conocimiento no hará que aprenda sino al contrario, la hará retroceder lo poco que ha avanzado_ explico Hinata.

- tiene sentido_ dijo Kai_ después de todo una de las cosas que Hanabi debe cambiar es ese pensamiento de que si quiere algo con pedirlo lo obtendrá.

- ¿Qué harás con ella?_ pregunto Itachi.

- nada.

- ¿nada?_ preguntaron los tres hombres a la vez.

- exactamente.

- ¿Qué obtendrás al no hacer nada?_ pregunto Kai.

- en estos momentos Hanabi esta tan enojada que debe estar culpándome de todos sus males_ dijo Hinata_ lo cual es bueno porque mi tarea es desesperarla hasta el punto que se vea acorralada.

- piensas dejarla como esta, porque asi ella vera todo de modo diferente_ dijo Hiashi.

- si sale como planeas, es posible que cambie mas de lo que esperabas_ dijo Itachi.

- en ese caso solo queda una cosa por hacer_ dijo Kai.

Los cuatro asintieron dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo.

Sasuke estaba con Himeko en la casa de esta. Luego de salir de clases habían quedado ahí para hablar sobre ellos.

- ¿de que quieres hablar exactamente?_ pregunto Himeko.

- me gustaría que me dijeras si sientes lo mismo por mi.

- tan directo como siempre.

- Himeko.

- me gustas mucho Sasuke, pero eres el prometido de Hanabi y no puedo traicionar a una amiga.

- ¿y si lo soluciono?

- ¿Cómo? Se supone que el compromiso no puede romperse.

- dame una semana, en una semana solucionare todo.

- ¿y si no lo solucionas?

- entonces nos resignaremos.

- solo una semana.

- no te arrepentirás ya veras que lo solucionare.

Hinata y su padre abandonaron el edificio de la corporación Uchiha a las cuatro de la tarde y al salir se encontraron con Sasuke.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?_ pregunto este.

- te esperare en el auto Hinata_ dijo Hiashi.

La aludida asintió y luego de que su padre desapareciera respondió:

- arreglando algunas cosas.

- ¿sobre lo que me contaste el día de la fiesta?

- si.

- hable con Himeko, me dio una semana para solucionar todo con Hanabi.

- ¿lo propuso ella o tu?

- yo.

- hiciste bien.

- ¿Por qué?

- porque en una semana todo acabara.

- ¿aunque no aprendamos la lección?

- tu ya la aprendiste.

- ¿lo hice?

- inconscientemente, pero lo hiciste.

- entonces ya puedo estar con Himeko.

- aun no, esto no ha terminado.

- Hanabi.

Hinata asintió.

- ¿todo terminara en una semana aunque ella no haya aprendido su lección?

- ella la aprenderá. Y tú te darás cuenta de que fue lo que aprendiste.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

- porque yo me encargare de que asi sea.

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y que algunas dudas se les hayan aclarado o en su defecto que hayan obtenido pistas para resolverlas.**

**Hinata-Tsuki, no te preocupes por haber llegado tarde; llegaste en el mejor momento. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.**

**Los quiero mucho, nos vemos el próximo mes… ¡cuídense mucho!**


	20. Chapter 19

**penultimo capitulo... espero que les guste. Gracias a NYH71, STEFANY BM y LILISATALIN por sus reviews.  
**

Capitulo 19.-

Desesperación… Fuerte y débil.

Hanabi regreso a casa apenas terminaron sus clases. Cuando llego se encontró con su madre quien estaba pensativa.

- ¿Qué te ocurre mamá?

Soe no había notado que su hija había vuelto y se sorprendió un poco al oírla.

- no ocurre nada, solo estoy pensando.

- ¿en que?

- en lo que te dijo tu padre ayer.

- ¿Qué parte?

- "lo entenderás en una semana"

- eso, he estado muy enojada por eso. Mis amigos se alejaron de mí por el humor que tuve.

- es que no logro entender.

- ¿tu no sabes la razón?

- no, creí saberla pero me equivoque.

- a ti también te dijo que lo entenderías en una semana.

- si.

- entonces solo queda esperar a que pase la semana.

Hinata después de despedirse de Sasuke se reencontró con su padre y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

- ¿podrías dejarme en la empresa Namikaze?

- no es necesario que vayas, avise a Minato que faltarías.

- lo se, pero quiero hablar con Naruto.

- esta bien.

Llegaron al edificio donde Hinata trabajaba unos minutos después.

- no vuelvas muy tarde.

- cuando salga de aquí iré a casa de Ino a pedirle las clases de hoy y después volveré a casa_ dijo Hinata bajando del auto.

Hiashi asintió y arranco luego de que su hija cerrase la puerta. Hinata entro al edificio, saludo al vigilante y tomo el ascensor hasta el último piso. Una vez allí, se encontró con Sora, la hermana de Naruto.

Sora es una joven de veintiséis años de cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros y ojos azules como su hermano, pero su cabello tenia reflejos rojos heredados del cabello rojizo de su madre.

- hola Sora.

- Hinata, no esperaba verte hoy.

- lo se.

- Naruto esta leyendo unos informes importantes, le avisare que estas aquí.

- no lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué?

- me gustaría hablar con el señor Minato sobre algo ¿esta ocupado?

- no, le avisare que vas a entrar.

Sora tomo el teléfono, tuvo una conversación rápida con su padre y dijo:

- entra, te esta esperando.

- gracias Sora.

Hinata fue directo a la puerta del padre de Naruto y tras un leve toque entro.

- Hola Hinata ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- espero no molestar_ dijo esta tomando asiento frente al hombre.

- no, ya me tocaba un descanso.

- usted y Naruto son iguales.

- es mi hijo.

- cierto_ dijo Hinata sonriendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata? Normalmente no vienes a mi despacho.

- lo se, pero me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.

- adelante.

- ¿ha estado desesperado alguna vez Minato-san?

- ¿desesperado?

- si ¿lo ha estado?

- en un par de ocasiones ¿Por qué preguntas?

- es que tengo que ayudar a alguien y el único modo de hacerlo es desesperándolo.

- me lo explicarías mejor.

- tengo que hacer que alguien aprenda una lección, pero esa persona solo aprende cuando esta tan desesperada que piensa que su mundo se va a acabar.

- ¿y que le vas a enseñar?

- muchas cosas pero una es que el mundo no se acaba solo porque no obtienes lo que quieres.

- será difícil enseñarle eso a tu hermana.

- sabia que se daría cuenta.

- ¿eso es lo que Naruto no puede decirme?

- en parte.

- ¿Por qué me estas hablando de esto?

- porque sino lo hago usted le sacara información a Naruto.

- yo jamás haría eso.

- conmigo no tiene que fingir.

- lo admito, la curiosidad me estaba matando. Desde ayer Naruto esta extremadamente pensativo y eso no es normal, ¿Qué hace a mi hijo pensar tanto? Solo me hago esa pregunta y es frustrante no tener respuesta.

- todo tiene una razón de ser, espero que ahora que le he contado un poco su curiosidad se quede tranquila un rato.

- lo hará ¿y ya desesperaste a tu hermana?

- hace mucho.

- ¿ya aprendió?

- le falta muy poco.

Naruto estaba en su despacho leyendo cuando oyó que alguien toco a su puerta.

- pase_ dijo mientras se estiraba.

- ¿Qué forma de trabajar es esa? ¿Acaso te entrene para esto?_ dijo Hinata fingiendo enojo.

- Hinata ¿Dónde has estado? Te he llamado mas de diez veces, Ino esta a punto de matarme por no darle noticias tuyas.

La aludida sonrió y se sentó en el sofá.

- ha sido un día largo.

- estabas con los Uchiha ¿verdad?

- pronto acabara.

- ¿Cuándo?

- en una semana, calculo que para el sábado oficialmente habré terminado con mi trabajo.

- por fin.

- no exageres.

- has estado bajo las ordenes de Itachi Uchiha y tu padre desde hace años, ya es hora de que seas libre_ dijo Naruto levantándose de su sillón, caminando hasta el sofá y sentándose junto a su novia.

- no cualquiera podría soportar a esos dos.

- solo tu… ¿explícame como acabaste metida en esto?

- simple: "eres mi hija, tienes que ayudarme a convertir a tu hermana en una heredera digna"

- que manipulador.

- Hanabi siempre ha sido su favorita pero para ser heredera debía pasar pruebas.

- el único problema es que tu has sufrido demasiado_ dijo Naruto acostándose sobre el regazo de ella.

- imagina lo que hubiese sufrido si estuviera en el lugar de Hanabi.

- aun asi no es justo.

- para ninguna de las dos_ dijo ella acariciándole el cabello_ pero, tal vez esta es la única forma en la que Hanabi logre madurar.

- ¿sufriendo?

- al principio no sufrió, tenia todo lo que quería con solo pedirlo.

- toda una niña mimada.

- pero eso era parte del plan. Primero debíamos mostrarle todo lo que podía tener, luego imponerle cosas y para terminar no darle nada.

- ¿tu familia siempre ha sido asi?

- mi abuelo me dijo que en nuestra familia el mas fuerte es el que sobrevive, no hay lugar para débiles.

- ¿Cómo deciden quien es el débil?

- en nuestro caso; Hanabi desde pequeña mostró tener una arrogancia demasiado grande mientras que yo, demostré ser de esa clase de persona que va con cautela y actúa en el momento exacto.

- eso no te hace débil.

- El fuerte enseña al débil Naruto.

- entonces Hanabi esta pasando por todo esto porque ¿ella es la débil?

Hinata solo asintió.

- asi que, te dejas manipular por tu padre y el padre de Sasuke ¿porque eres la fuerte?

- a mi nadie me manipula, solo hago esto porque es mi deber mostrarle a Hanabi que su arrogancia no le sirve de nada. Ellos pueden creer que me manipulan pero la realidad es otra.

- ¿tu tienes un plan?

- desde el principio.

- hiciste que Hanabi te odiara.

- no, ella no me odia su arrogancia la domina; es diferente.

- ¿Por qué no la corregiste desde pequeña?

- porque no había nada que me asegurara, que al crecer no volvería a ser como antes.

- preferiste acatar el plan de tu padre, pero lo modificaste a tu beneficio.

- te equivocas yo no gano nada con esto.

- tienes que ganar algo.

- solo cumplo mi promesa.

- ¿promesa? ¿No era tu deber?

- acepte enseñar porque era mi deber, pero cambie el plan original de mi padre por una promesa que le hice a mi abuelo.

- ¿y esta funcionando tu plan?

- de maravilla, de seguir asi todo saldrá como espero.

- ¿y al final que?

- al final por fin podré decir que estoy viviendo para mi_ dijo antes de agacharse y besar al rubio en los labios.

**proximo mes: CAPITULO FINAL. cuidense mucho.**


	21. Chapter 20

**¡Al fin llego el día! Después de un año escribiendo, esta historia llega a su fin… a pesar de haber tenido algunos problemas (mas que todo falta de inspiración XD) aquí esta el desenlace de este fic.**

Capitulo 20.-

Ya paso la semana ¿Cuál es la razón?

El resto de la semana paso en paz, relativamente. Hanabi discutía con Hinata todo el tiempo, pero esta la ignoraba la mayoría de las veces asi que pronto las discusiones cesaron.

No se podía decir que Hanabi había aprendido la lección o al menos eso pensaba Hiashi y eso le preocupaba; su heredera no podía ser débil, sin embargo Hinata le había asegurado que para el sábado ella aprendería la lección ¿Cómo lograría ella que eso pásese? Era un misterio para el.

Soe siguió pensativa, tanto que un día Hinata tuvo que decirle que dejara de pensar o sino cuando llegara el día no entendería absolutamente nada de lo que Hiashi le contara; haciendo caso al consejo de su hija, Soe se dedico simplemente a entretener a su hija menor para que hubiese algo de paz antes de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Para Hinata la semana fue muy productiva. En el trabajo para los Namikaze había resuelto varios problemas entre los Haruno y los Inuzuka, gracias a eso la relación entre las dos familias mejoro y se cerraron varios tratos importantes. Con Naruto todo iba perfecto, hablaban sobre cualquier cosa y salían después del trabajo a cenar o simplemente a dar un paseo. En la escuela tuvieron varios exámenes y no había reprobado ninguno, o al menos eso esperaba. La relación con los amigos de su hermana ahora era mas amena, pues estos huyendo del mal humor de Hanabi se habían acercado a ella y a Ino. Su amiga era novia de Sai y se le veía muy feliz; Sasuke y Himeko se trataban como siempre aunque ambos esperaban con ansias el final de la semana para saber si podrían o no estar juntos.

Con respecto a su otro trabajo, Hinata consideraba que ya no podía hacer mas, si bien Hanabi fue desde el principio una dura contrincante, podía decir que su hermana menor había aprendido mas de lo que ella esperaba, aunque estaba el hecho de que ni Sasuke ni Hanabi se daban cuenta de que era lo que habían aprendido, pero eso tenia remedio.

- Hinata, tu padre te llama_ dijo Soe entrando en la habitación de su hija.

- ya voy.

- hoy es el día ¿verdad?

Hinata solo asintió y dejo la habitación para ir a encontrarse con su padre en el despacho de este.

- ¿todo listo?_ pregunto Hiashi al verla entrar.

- si, hable con Minato-san y todos nos esperan en su casa.

- ¿incluso Hanabi?

- anoche se quedo en casa de Sakura, como todos irán a la reunión llegaran juntas.

- ¿ya están todos?

- Sai, Ino, Himeko, Sakura, Hanabi, Neji y Ten Ten ya se encuentran allí. Los Uchiha van en camino.

- vayamos entonces, es hora de acabar con esto.

- estoy de acuerdo contigo.

0o0o0o0o0

En la mansión Namikaze, el salón estaba preparado para que se llevase a cabo una reunión. Los participantes que ya habían llegado, se encontraban impacientes por saber que era lo que lo padres de Hanabi y Sasuke tenían que decirles.

- ¿Qué será lo que nos dirán?_ pregunto Sai.

- la razón por la cual Hinata puede estar con Naruto y yo no.

- eso es simple, estas comprometida_ dijo Sakura.

- lo se pero ¿Por qué yo estoy comprometida y no Hinata? ¿Por qué el compromiso es con Sasuke? Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo, si soy la heredera ¿Por qué me tratan de esta forma?

- hoy nos dirán el motivo_ dijo Ino.

- ¿Por qué nos pidieron a nosotros venir?_ pregunto Ten Ten.

- Hinata me dijo que todos estamos involucrados de alguna manera_ dijo Neji_ por eso estamos aquí.

- no piensen tanto en eso_ dijo Naruto_ si piensan demasiado cuando les cuenten la verdad se van a molestar.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Himeko.

- porque todo es mas sencillo de lo que parece_ dijo el rubio.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- porque Hinata me lo dijo.

0o0o0o0o0

A Hinata y a sus padres les tomo quince minutos llegar a casa de los Namikaze, cuando llegaron todos se encontraban esperándolos en el salón; excepto Itachi y Kai, quienes los esperaban en el recibidor.

- ¿Por qué no han entrado?_ pregunto Soe.

- necesitamos hablar un minuto con Hinata y Hiashi_ dijo Itachi.

- Soe reunete con los demás, nosotros iremos pronto_ dijo Hiashi.

Soe asintió e ingreso al salón cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto Hiashi.

- nada, Hinata nos pidió que los esperáramos_ dijo Kai.

- es mejor entrar los cuatro a la vez, como ellos llegarían primero les pedí que se quedaran afuera. Si hubiesen entrado los hubiesen forzado a contar lo que ocurre y ellos no poseen todos los detalles.

- en eso tienes razón_ dijo Hiashi.

- ¿entramos entonces?_ pregunto Itachi.

Hinata asintió y los cuatro ingresaron al salón. Al verlos entrar todos los que se encontraban dentro dejaron de hablar.

- hasta que llegan_ dijo Hanabi_ explíquennos de una vez la razón por la que Hinata puede estar con Naruto y yo no.

Los cuatro recién llegados la ignoraron y se dedicaron a tomar asiento. Hiashi e Itachi tomaron asiento junto a sus esposas; Kai, se sentó cerca de Sasuke quien a su vez estaba cerca de Himeko y Hinata se sentó junto a Naruto.

- ¿y bien?_ insistió Hanabi.

- Hinata, creo que tu hermana no aprendió nada_ dijo Kai.

- hice mi trabajo, nada mas_ dijo la aludida.

- no veo el cambio_ dijo Itachi.

- lo hubo_ dijo Hiashi.

- ¿en verdad?_ pregunto Kai.

- la Hanabi de antes hubiera gritado_ explico Hinata.

- algo es algo_ admitió Itachi.

- ¿de que hablan?_ pregunto Soe.

- primero que nada, debemos decirles que el compromiso entre Hanabi y Sasuke es una farsa_ dijo Kai.

- ¿una farsa?_ pregunto Hanabi_ ¿eso significa que somos libres?

- asi es_ dijo Hiashi.

- lo ves te dije que lo solucionaría_ dijo Sasuke a Himeko mientras la tomaba de la mano.

- tu no lo solucionaste_ dijo Kai.

- ¿tu lo sabias Sasuke?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- Hinata me lo dijo en la fiesta de su cumpleaños_ explico este.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- no podía.

- ¿Cómo que no podías?_ pregunto Mikoto.

- de nada servia decirlo en ese momento_ dijo Itachi.

- todo este tiempo, han estado jugando con nosotros_ dijo Sakura_ nos engañaron.

- era necesario_ dijo Hinata.

- explícalo Hinata_ pidió Soe.

- tu sabes casi todo mamá ¿Qué quieres que explique?

- explícalo desde el principio_ pidió Soe.

Hinata miro a sus cuatro cómplices y estos asintieron; mas explicaciones, pensó.

- todo comenzó por la tradición Hyuga de el débil y el fuerte.

- ¿Qué es eso?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- deja que tu hermana hable_ dijo Hiashi.

- la tradición es simple, cuando haya mas de un hijo para elegir al que será el heredero se les clasifica en débil y fuerte.

- yo soy la fuerte, por eso soy la heredera_ la interrumpió Hanabi.

- si me vuelves a interrumpir no te contare nada.

- continua_ dijo Soe al ver que su hija menor no decía nada.

- una vez que se elige quien es el débil, el fuerte se encarga de educarlo.

- ¿educarlo?_ pregunto Ino.

- déjenme contar la tradición y si tienen preguntas las hacen después ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y Hinata continúo.

- cuando Hanabi y yo cumplimos seis años, nuestro abuelo determino quien era la fuerte y quien era la débil. Hanabi por su carácter arrogante fue catalogada como débil y yo por mi carácter pasivo fue designada como la fuerte. Mi trabajo como la fuerte era enseñar a Hanabi que su arrogancia no la llevaría a ningún lado, pero para hacerlo debía hacerla pasar por varias etapas…Primero mi padre se encargo de darle todo lo que quería, haciéndole creer que con solo pedir algo ella lo obtendría; luego se le impusieron responsabilidades, y por ultimo se le negó todo lo que pedía. Una vez que ella experimentara las tres etapas mi deber como fuerte era hacerla madurar.

- pero no era un trabajo sencillo. Una vez que alguien se acostumbrada a tenerlo todo, esa persona piensa que tiene poder sobre aquel que le da cosas; luego cuando le impones obligaciones, esa persona que una vez lo tuvo todo comienza a encapricharse y eso lleva a la desobediencia; lo cual a su vez lo lleva a no recibir nada_ dijo Hiashi.

- ¿Por qué yo soy la débil?

- la arrogancia no lleva a ningún lado, solo hace que las personas a tu alrededor estén contigo por interés. Vives de una imagen y eso te hace sentir superior cuando en realidad no vales ni siquiera la mitad de lo que crees_ dijo Kai.

- las personas arrogantes solo obtiene una cosa: fracaso. Piensan que pueden tenerlo todo y se encuentran con que no tiene nada; sus amigos no son reales, solo están esperando el momento para atacar y tomar todo lo que puedan. Eso en el líder de una compañía es muy peligroso porque lleva a la quiebra_ dijo Hinata.

- entonces ¿Por qué me eligieron como heredera?

- porque cuando experimentas las tres etapas comprendes la realidad y eso te hace fuerte_ dijo Soe.

- asi es, pero no lo lograste_ dijo Hiashi_ tu arrogancia fue mas grande y no aprendiste.

- de hecho si lo hizo_ dijo Hinata.

- ¿lo hice?

- si, pero no de la manera en que nuestro padre quería que aprendieras sino del modo en que yo quise que aprendieras.

- explícate_ dijo Hiashi confundido.

- es cierto que la arrogancia es mala, pero no si sabes moldearla. Cuando lo tenias todo tu ego se inflo y comenzaste a decir que eras la mayor, cuando te impusieron cosas tu instinto de supervivencia te hizo cambiar de patrón. Pasaste de decir que eras la mayor a decir que yo lo era para asi intentar evadir la responsabilidad; sin embargo caíste en la cuenta de que el compromiso era un castigo por tu modo de actuar y entonces lo aceptaste.

- pero intento romperlo _ dijo Kai.

- cierto, pero aunque lo hizo buscando lo que era mejor para ella al mismo tiempo pensaba en que Sasuke no seria feliz con ella, por eso no podía convencerlo porque no se merecía su castigo.

- intente estar con Naruto.

- eso también es cierto, pero dime la verdadera razón por la que lo hiciste.

- porque sabia que no me quería y al final no nos casaríamos.

- ¿y porque no se casarían?

- porque el era demasiado bueno para mi. Tenia la esperanza de que si me comprometían con él, al final papá se daría cuenta de que la unión no funcionaria y al no poder volver a comprometerme con Sasuke yo podría elegir con quien casarme.

- ¿y porque no podrías volver a comprometerte con Sasuke?

- por el orgullo Hyuga mi padre no buscaría retroceder.

- ¿lo ves? Aprendiste que tu arrogancia no era buena para estar ni con Sasuke ni con Naruto; si bien es cierto que no hiciste las cosas bien tus pensamientos eran los correctos.

- pero siempre te trate mal.

- ¿y que? Nunca te reclame nada, te deje hacer y deshacer lo que quisiste…

- al final tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y buscar tu ayuda, incluso suplique.

- aprendiste que habrá ocasiones en las que no podrás resolver los problemas sola. Y que tus errores del pasado te pueden costar mucho en el futuro.

- porque nunca sabes cuando vas a necesitar a aquel que molestaste hoy.

- no se trataba de forzarte a aprender, yo quería que aunque no lo admitieras aprendieras las cosas. Que razonaras y pensaras antes de actuar, porque ese es el primer paso para madurar; debemos entender que nuestras acciones traerán consecuencias que pueden ser grandes o pequeñas. De nada iba a servir que te obligara a hacer algo, porque yo te estaría diciendo que hacer y esa no es la idea; mas que nada lo que yo quería era que tu decidieras que hacer, aunque te equivocaras de camino, lo importante era que tu te equivocaras para asi cuando no saliera bien no pudieses culpar a otros.

- ¿y la apuesta?

- ya hablamos de eso, realmente la apuesta era para ayudar a aprender a Sasuke porque también era mi trabajo ayudarlo a él.

- ¿Por qué?_ pregunto Himeko.

- porque su hermano mayor no esta, aunque Kai siempre estaba cerca el es hijo único y no sabe como son las cosas entre hermanos.

- ¿tienes un hermano?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- tenia, murió en un accidente cuando yo tenia diez.

- eso fue lo que te hizo cambiar ¿cierto?_ pregunto Hinata.

- cuando el estaba me guiaba y me ayudaba a hacer las cosas, a veces era algo cruel pero al final yo aprendía y eso era lo que a el le importaba. Cuando murió me sentí a la deriva y comencé a volverme despreocupado, comencé a salir y regresar tarde a casa, salí con varias chicas incluso mayores que yo; ninguna significaba nada para mi hasta que conocí a Himeko y me fui al traste.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- porque lo enamoraste, no podía estar contigo porque solo sabia usar a las chicas y no sabia como actuar. Su padre siempre esta trabajando asi que no podía hablarle de esas cosas, su madre es mujer y le dio miedo que se enojase por el modo en que había actuado. Kai no lo forzaba a hablar con el porque sabia que lo tomaría a mal_ explico Hinata.

- ¿Por qué lo tomaría a mal?_ pregunto Soe.

- porque podía creer que quería sustituir a su hermano. Ya bastaba con que hubiese tomado el cargo que él comenzaba a ocupar en la empresa, si me acercaba demasiado Sasuke se sentiría amenazado_ dijo Kai.

- asi que me hice cargo de hacerlo aprender a el también… por cierto ¿te diste cuenta de cual era tu lección?

- eso creo.

- ¿Cuál era tu lección?_ pregunto Itachi.

- que no estoy solo, que aunque mi hermano se haya ido aun tengo familia y amigos que me ayudaran; por eso no debo encerrarme en mi mismo porque eso solo me lastima.

- mi trabajo esta hecho_ dijo Hinata.

- su lección era mas simple que la de Hanabi_ dijo Soe_ ¿Por qué?

- porque ellos son diferentes_ dijo Itachi_ han experimentado cosas diferentes que los llevaron a ser lo que son en este momento.

- ¿y ahora que?_ pregunto Minato.

- ¿ahora que?_ pregunto Hiashi.

- si, ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora?_ pregunto Soe.

- vivir_ dijo Hinata.

- ¿vivir?_ pregunto Sakura.

- los dos han aprendido lo que debían aprender para madurar o al menos para comenzar a hacerlo, ya no ven las cosas del mismo modo; ahora deberán vivir y enfrentar las situaciones que vengan, sean buenas o malas_ dijo Hinata.

- a partir de ahora, ustedes dos_ dijo Hiashi señalando a Hanabi y a Sasuke_ tendrán responsabilidades y la libertad de decidir hacer lo que consideren será mejor para ustedes.

- y Hinata ha ganado libertad_ agrego Itachi.

- Hinata siempre fue libre_ dijo Hanabi.

- te equivocas_ dijo Naruto_ ella ha estado la mayor parte de su vida obedeciendo a tu padre y al Sr. Itachi; siempre haciendo lo mejor para que ustedes dos aprendieran sus lecciones, ella no ha tenido la libertad que tu creías.

- Hinata ¿esta es la razón por la que tienes la teoría de los artistas y los espectadores?_ pregunto Ino.

- si_ respondió la aludida_ desde pequeña he visto todo lo que pasa en mi casa, debía observar y estar atenta a todo para buscar el modo de hacer bien mi trabajo.

- como te la pasabas observando te nombraste espectadora_ dijo Soe.

- era lógico ¿no creen? Pero mi teoría solo servia para una cosa.

- justificar tu constante observación_ dijo Hiashi.

- para mi todo era un teatro bien armado, casi todo lo que decía era parte de una trama que me llevaría al acto final.

- el cual es esta reunión_ dijo Mikoto.

- no.

- ¿Cuál es entonces?_ pregunto Himeko.

- ganar libertad.

- debió ser duro que todo dependiera de ti_ dijo Minato.

- nunca lo vi como una carga, al principio era un deber pero con el paso del tiempo se volvió un deseo.

- ¿un deseo?_ pregunto Sasuke.

- desde pequeña supe que nunca seria la heredera, hacer todo lo posible para que Hanabi fuese una heredera digna, ayudarla a madurar y prepararla para enfrentar cualquier cosa ese era mi deseo.

- ¿Por qué no intentaste convertirte en la heredera?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- no me gusta mandar sobre otros, lo que mas me gusta es ayudar a que las personas a mi alrededor estén bien o al menos estén cerca de estarlo.

- ¿por eso ayudas a todos en la escuela?_ pregunto Ten Ten.

- en parte, después de todo al ayudar a otros logre que esos otros me ayudaran cuando lo necesite.

- ¿Cuándo?_ pregunto Neji.

- el día de la fiesta, mis "amigos" de la escuela me ayudaron a manejar el resultado de la apuesta; se puede decir que ellos fueron mis cómplices, sin ellos no hubiese resultado tan bien.

- ¿todos nos engañaron?_ pregunto Sai.

- _engañar_ es una palabra muy fuerte, piensen mejor que ellos los ayudaron a resolver sus asuntos.

- ¿de que apuesta hablan?_ pregunto Hiashi.

- es algo que se me ocurrió para ayudar a Sasuke a aceptar lo que sentía por Himeko, no tiene demasiada importancia asi que no les comente nada.

- debías hacerlo, si involucraba a nuestros hijos esa era tu obligación_ dijo Itachi.

- ustedes me buscaron a mi para que hiciese el trabajo porque ustedes no podían hacerlo, me pidieron que hiciera lo que fuese necesario y asi lo hice; es tarde para reclamar. Además la apuesta no hizo daño a nadie.

- esto traerá consecuencias_ dijo Hiashi.

- ¿Qué consecuencias?_ se burlo Hinata_ sin mi, su plan no hubiese funcionado; reclamar ahora que tienen lo que querían no servirá de nada, mi trabajo esta hecho y ya no debo darles explicaciones.

- no te pases de lista_ dijo Itachi.

- con todo respeto ¿Qué mas da lo que hice? Piensan castigarme por hacer mi trabajo; si mal no recuerdo para ustedes solo importa el resultado, el camino que sigan para obtener dicho resultado no importa si logran lo que quieren ¿o no?

Hiashi e Itachi guardaron silencio.

- ustedes también han aprendido su lección_ dijo Mikoto.

- ¿lección?_ pregunto Hanabi.

- como son dueños de compañías famosas, nuestros padres creen que pueden pisar a todo el mundo; total lo importante es ganar_ dijo Hinata_ espero que con esto hayan entendido que a veces aunque ustedes piensen que están usando a las personas, son las personas las que las están usando a ustedes.

- pensé que no lograrías esa parte_ dijo Kai.

- ¿tu sabias de esto?_ pregunto Itachi.

- fue idea de la Sra. Mikoto_ dijo Kai_ se lo comento a Hinata y esta estuvo de acuerdo; yo no hice gran cosa, excepto participar en la apuesta.

- ¿por eso convenciste a Kai?_ pregunto Sasuke a Hinata.

- todo sea por lograr un bien mayor_ dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros.

- ya no hay mas lecciones que enseñar ¿cierto?_ pregunto Ino.

- no, mi trabajo acabo.

- ahora solo queda vivir_ dijo Soe.

- comencemos a vivir entonces_ dijo Minato_ el almuerzo nos espera.

Todos se levantaron y junto a Minato abandonaron el salón para dirigirse al comedor; Naruto y Hinata los observaron irse sin levantarse.

- ¿no vienen?_ pregunto Neji desde la puerta.

- en un momento_ dijo Hinata.

Neji asintió y salio del lugar cerrando la puerta.

- al fin acabo_ dijo Naruto.

- si, lo cual me alegra porque ya me estaba estresando mas de lo que quería_ dijo Hinata levantándose para luego caminar hacia la ventana que daba al jardín y ver las flores.

- hiciste un gran trabajo.

- ¿tu crees? pienso que no hice gran cosa, ellos hicieron casi todo; yo solo me dedique a colocar las señales que debían seguir.

- ¿estas feliz?_ pregunto Naruto abrazándola desde atrás y dándole un beso en el cuello.

- un poco_ dijo ella uniendo sus manos a las de el.

- pues deberías, todo salio como lo planeaste.

Hinata sonrió y se giro sin romper el abrazo, rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y antes de besarlo dijo:

- te equivocas, salio mucho mejor.

_Fin._

**Y se ha acabado queridos lectores… en verdad espero que les haya gustado el final, al principio no me complacía mucho pero luego de leerlo detenidamente note que no hay mejor final para esta historia (tal vez un detallito por aquí o por allá pero en general estoy conforme XD)**

Gracias a:

**Bella**** scullw**

**Hada-aiko chan**

**ChenchoXDbernna**

**Sasuken**

**Mizunolli**

**Kazuma-yako**

**Natsumi hhr NH**

**Hanonkurumi**

**Sango surime**

**Kouga kenishirou**

**Shinobu-hyugahikeri-hime16**

**M****ikolas sur**

**W****ilanth**

**Fernando-urashima**

**Links-hyuga**

**NaruhinaXD**

**sully**

**treseis joaco**

**NYH78**

**Lilisatalin**

**hinathiitha Naruhina**

**jhosereyes**

**sangosurime**

**linkz-hyuga  
**

Y a todos los que han leido (y leerán) este fic, lo han colocado entre sus favoritos o han dejado un review… especialmente a** Stefany bm**, quien no solo dejo un review en cada capitulo sino que fue una de las pocas personas que se acerco a descubrir la verdad; por haber sido tan consistente y haberme dado tu apoyo _mil gracias _de todo corazón.

**Este capitulo va dedicado a: **Stefany bm y Hinata-tsuki

**El fic se lo decido a: **Ryoko lee Ino… quien ha apoyado mi deseo de escribir desde que le mostré una de mis primeras ideas.

**Discleimer: **los personajes de Naruto no le pertenecen a otro más que a Masashi Kishimoto; yo, solo los tome prestados para liberar mi creatividad.

Sin más nada que agregar, se despide de ustedes: **Himeotaku-chan**.

Espero que sigan mis proyectos… los QUIERO, se me cuidan. Bye…


End file.
